Sol y Luna
by Una Tal Dayana
Summary: Una es como los rayos de sol en verano, irreverente; la calidez de su entrañable corazón solo puede compararse con brasas ardiendo, sus labios son dulces, su franqueza es amarga, ella es muchas en una, una absurda contradicción que llegué a amar con locura. La otra es como una noche tranquila bajo la luna llena, acomedida, suave, la que siempre soñé tener para mi. (Post-iGoodbye)
1. Triángulo

**Hola amigos les traigo una nueva historia narrada desde el punto de vista de Freddie, es un triángulo amoroso, es un tema algo gastado, pero yo quería contarlo a mi manera, al parecer a Dan, siendo su historia suya de su propiedad, no le importó e.e así que, ¿por qué a mi si debería importarme? Jajaja. Sé que es algo delicado y díficil de tratar, espero no se salga de mis manos y sobretodo que les llegue a gustar y si ese es el caso pues apoyenme. :D. Sé que los asusté con el "¿CREDDIE O SEDDIE?", soy Seddie, lo saben, pero quien sabe que curso tome esta trama, ¡Solo yo! *Ríe malvadamente*.  
**

**********************Opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, flores, tomatazos y/o amenazas de muerte por reviews xD. **

**Es corto el capítulo, pero es solo una introducción. Ahora sí me voy, besos, ¡nos leemos pronto! :D**

**********iCarly y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, son originales de Dan Schneider.**

* * *

**_Triángulo_**

* * *

_—Y bien, ¿qué tal les va señor y señora Benson?—_ Dijo esbozando una lacónica sonrisa, acto seguido engullía ferozmente un trozo de pizza. Mi corazón dió un vuelco ante sus palabras, habían pasado unos largos tres años desde la última vez que la ví, tres años que, —aunque suene contradictorio— volaron. Sam había cambiado su habitual altivez, parecía por primera vez querer entablar una conversación normal. Minutos antes entraba al apartamento como si fuera su propia casa, interrumpiendo un acalorado beso, su aparición repentina en el umbral, provocó una brusca separación entre Carly y yo, pude notar en su rostro aturdimiento, aunque bien solo pudo haber sido producto de mi imaginación. Cerró la puerta con un golpe seco y arrastró los pies tal vez por inercia hasta el refrigerador.  
Mi reacción casi inconsciente fue levantarme de golpe y colocarme al borde del sofá marcando cierta distancia con Carly que permanecía sentada en el, su cara estaba teñida de rojo, jugueteaba con sus manos, lucía avergonzada. Dentro de mi despertaron sensaciones solo equiparables a una montaña rusa, repentinamente me sentía molesto por la falta de buenos modales por parte de Sam. ¿Nunca aprendería a tocar la puerta? Por otro lado sentía culpabilidad, ¿en qué nos habíamos convertido nosotros tres? Luego, inexplicablemente, sentía euforia por verla de nuevo, aunque ella solo parecía darle mucha más importancia a la pizza congelada que llevaba a su boca, que al fuerte, natural y correspondiente abrazo que se supone deberías darle a personas que no ves en mucho tiempo.

—_No Sam._—Musitó Carly rompiendo el silencio._  
_

_—¿No qué?—_Masculló Sam con la boca llena._  
_

_—No somos el señor y la señora Benson, es decir, ya sabes, no somos novios.— _Dijo Carly riendo nerviosamente. Sam arrugó la frente, nos miró escrutadoramente primero a mí, luego a Carly._  
_

_—¿Qué tal Los Ángeles?— _Dije tratando de aportar naturalidad a la situación incómoda que se había desatado._  
_

_—¿Qué tal si te vas a la mierda?— _Bramó notablemente fuera de sí, estrelló la caja de pizza contra el ordenador, probablemente al fallar el blanco que consideraba mi cara. Sam a sus veintiún años en ese instante era la exacta adolescente de trece que me odiaba._  
_

_—Chicos no empiecen.—_Interrumpió Carly levantándose. Bordeó la cocina y levantó la caja y el resto de comida del suelo._  
_

_—Me alegró ver...— _Sam tensó los labios como conteniendo lo que iba a decir. Resopló. —..._Verte Carls, adiós.— _Continuó. Sacudió sus manos en su pantalón y rápidamente se perdía por la puerta por la que apenas acababa de entrar. Otro golpe seco aún más fuerte que el primero acompañó su salida.

_—Por favor, no digas nada.—_Musitó Carly, se mostraba contrariada, sacudió su cabeza, hizo un ademán de despedida y se dispuso a subir por las escaleras._  
_

Una sola palabra definía la situación, frustrante. Salí pesadamente del apartamento de los Shay, al entrar al mío observé a lo lejos a mi madre, quien frenéticamente pesaba en una pequeña balanza todo tipo de vegetales una y otra vez, rodé los ojos ante la escena. Proseguí a mi habitación, solo una ducha de agua helada podría apaciguar el ardor de mi cara. Hacía un mes ese día desde que Carly había regresado de Italia, las cosas sucedieron rápidamente, abrumadoramente rápidas, un roce de labios casual, llevó a repetidos encuentros furtivos que no pasaban de acalorados besos, excepto por una ocasión en la que si no hubiera sido por la irrupción de un inoportuno Gibby en la habitación de Carly, las cosas habrían llegado muy lejos, estaba seguro de eso. Al pensar en situaciones subidas de tono, comencé a divagar, apareció Sam en mi mente, su cuerpo, mis manos deslizándose sobre él, parecía disfrutarlo, apreté fuerte los ojos, juraría haber escuchado sus gemidos. El agua gélida de la regadera me hizo despertar del ensueño. La deseaba. Justo en ese instante estaba parado al final de una calle con una disyuntiva al frente.


	2. Malos Modales

**Hola amigos, he aquí el segundo capítulo, la historia está clasificada como _T,_ pero puede que eventualmente cambie a _M, _por el lenguaje, la trama y lo que maquina mi mentecita, en fin. ¡ES UNA SERIA ADVERTENCIA, SI NO TE GUSTAN LAS COSAS FUERTES, MEJOR NO SIGAS! ¡NO ME MATES Y NO DIGAS QUE NO TE LO ADVERTÍ! :D  
**

******************Opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, flores, tomatazos, zapatazos y/o amenazas de muerte por reviews xD. **

**********iCarly y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, son originales de Dan Schneider.**

* * *

**_Malos Modales_**

* * *

La noche había caído sobre Seattle, el aire dentro de mi habitación se encontraba humedecido por la ducha de al menos una hora que acababa de tomar. Sentía que la cabeza me explotaría de tanto pensar en el lío en el que estaba por meterme. Me vestí calmadamente, me tomé mi tiempo para dar más espacio a la razón, en la batalla campal que llevaba contra mi corazón, el que la contradecía impetuosamente y terminó por vencerla sin reparos.

Salí sigilosamente de la casa, mi madre afortunadamente estaba en su trabajo, pero T-Boo, quien seguía viviendo con nosotros, tenía el sueño realmente ligero, no quería tomar riesgos innecesarios.

_—¿A dónde vas?— _Escuché a mis espaldas cuando cerraba la puerta cuidadosamente.

_—Carly, ¿Qué se supone que haces?— _Dije entre dientes. _—Voy a ir con Gibbs a una disco, si eso, a una disco.—_Mentí mientras ella me miraba arrugando la frente._  
_

_—¿Seguro de qué quieres ir? Porque yo tenía otros planes para nosotros. — _Dijo aferrandose a mi cuello. Lamió sus labios y se acercó a mi oreja. —_Spencer no va a dormir esta noche en casa.— _Sonrió y me arrastró consigo al interior de su apartamento, cerrando la puerta y haciendome caer sobre el sofá viniendose sobre mí._  
_

_—¿Estás segura de esto?—_Dije aún sin poder creerlo, mis planes se habían torcido, pero no me molestaba el curso que estaban tomando, no me molestaba en lo absoluto._  
_

_—Muy segura, al menos claro, que tú no quieras, en ese caso...—_ Se despegó ligeramente haciendo la finta de que se levantaría._  
_

_—Nada de eso, ven aquí.—_ La atraje hacía mi con fuerza y la besé demandantemente._  
_

_—¡Ay por Dios! ¡Por Dios! ¡Por Dios! ¡Por Dios! ¡__Quita las manos de encima de mi hermanita Fredo!_— Se escuchó gritar a Spencer. Carly se paró apresuradamente y lo miraba enfurecida, él abrió exageradamente la boca para luego meterse su mano empuñada y mordisquearla notablemente alterado._  
_

_—¡Spencer! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en tu estúpido campamento?— _Bramó evidentemente disgustada._  
_

_—Spencer yo...— _Estaba metido en una situación tan incómoda que lo mejor que me podría haber pasado en ese momento era que un hueco se abriera en el suelo y me tragara._  
_

_—Callar y salir de aquí inmediatamente Freddie.—_Dijo señalando la puerta. Su nariz aleteaba graciosamente. Acaté la sugerencia de Spencer sin chistar. Los juegos que manteníamos Carly y yo estaban llegando a un límite._  
_

_—¡Ya no soy una niña Spencer! ¡Soy una mujer, ya no soy tu pequeña hermanita! !Mírame te dije que me miraras! ¡Una mujer!—_ Se oían los gritos de Carly retumbando por el pasillo._  
_

_—¡No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado!—_ Spencer replicaba con su característica personalidad infantil. Reí, debí haberme quedado, pero sabía muy bien que entre aquellos dos, Carly era la adulta y manejaría todo a su favor con suma facilidad.

Seguí con lo que me había propuesto. Al salir del edificio tomé un taxi, en cuestión de minutos estaba parado frente a una puerta color caoba algo desgastada. Tragé grueso estaba metiendome en la boca del lobo, pero cierta persona me debía unas cuantas explicaciones que si no obtenía esa noche, no me dejarían dormir, toqué dos veces y no obtuve respuesta. Me ví obligado a insistir, por debajo de la puerta pude observar como un halo de luz apareció, alguien se movía en el interior, se acercaba, retiraba el seguro y abría. Sam tenía el cabello desordenado, una sudadera gris, bóxers y calcetines. Al verme rodó los ojos y sin mediar palabra estrelló la puerta en mi cara, giré la perilla y entré. Eso probablemente me costaría la vida._  
_

—_Cierra la puerta_— Dijo Sam adormecida mientras se servía agua en la cocina.

—_¿Vas a matarme? ¿Cierto?—_Me acerqué cautelosamente.

_—No... Por ahora— _Dijo negando con la cabeza. _—¿Qué quieres?—_Prosiguió en medio de un bostezo. El bóxer que llevaba puesto, apenas la cubría dejando completamente expuestas sus piernas, tuve que esforzarme mucho para distraer la vista y la mente de las ideas que comenzaban a ponerme nervioso. —_¡Te hice una pregunta!— _Alzó la voz haciendome reaccionar._  
_

—_La verdad es que justo ahora no lo sé.—_Tragé grueso, mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse, el pulso lo tenía tan acelerado que no lograba organizar ideas coherentes.

_—Aww pobre Benson, ¿Se te perdió tu mamita? ¿O Carly ya no te quiere?—_Dijo en tono burlón y lo remató con un puchero._  
_

_—Yo...Solo, yo solo quiero saber, ¿Por qué te pusiste cómo loca hoy?— _Mis manos comenzaban a temblar, Sam dejó el vaso sobre la barra del desayunador y tomó aún más cercanía conmigo, lucía enajenada. Me miró ecrutadoramente parecía que buscaba algo que había perdido en mis ojos.—_¿Por qué volviste?— _La pregunta que realmente quería hacerle era ¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto en volver? Ella seguía ensimismada, ignoraba por completo lo que le decía. Su comportamiento era extraño, estaba apenas a un centímetro de mi cuerpo, podía oír el sonido de su respiración, nada rompía el silencio que se había formado. Con su dedo índice trazó una línea en mi mentón bordeando mi labio inferior, bajó su dedo lentamente por mi cuello siguiendo con la mirada lo que hacía, se detuvo en el primer botón de mi camisa y sin dar explicaciones lo desabrochó, siguió con el segundo. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? No lo tenía claro, aún así me gustaba, pero era una locura en todo el sentido de la palabra, muy en contra de mi voluntad intenté detenerla, coloqué mi mano sobre la suya tratando de apartarla, ella arrugó la frente y me miró, luego sonrió y metió ambas manos por debajo de mi camisa, acariciaba mi abdomen y subía por mi pecho, estaba a punto de volverme loco. —_Espera Sam_— No prestó atención, de nuevo, retiró sus manos y me empujó contra el refrigerador, pegándose completamente a mi cuerpo, era absolutamente dominante, como en todo lo que suele hacer. Prosiguió con lo que había comenzado, siguió desabrochando mi camisa hasta lograrlo por completo. Deslizó sus manos por mis hombros y la dejó caer. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, yo no podría aguantar mucho más, subió una de sus manos por mi nuca, su cálida y húmeda respiración chocaba contra mi cuello erizando mi piel, con su otra mano acariciaba mi pecho. ¿Era una broma de mal gusto? Porque estaba poniéndome mal, muy mal. Tomé su barbilla con mis manos, ella sonrió de nuevo, despegó sus labios ligeramente y la besé, allí estalló todo. Empezamos con un suave beso, pero al parecer ella no se conformaba, aumentó el ritmo, recorriamos la boca del otro frenéticamente, la posición era incómoda por lo que la alcé y la senté sobre la barra. Me rodeó con sus piernas, metí mis manos por debajo de su sudadera, procurando quitársela, pero ella me golpeó.

_—Todavía no—_Musitó suavemente. Dejó descansar su cara sobre mi hombro y me envolvió en un abrazo. Sin explicaciones simplemente se detuvo, se quedó así por al menos tres minutos, la tensión que sentía desbordarse en mi cuerpo era tremenda, pero no hice nada, ya de por sí lo que estaba haciendo era suficientemente irracional, como para aventurarme a hacer algo que la ofendiera y le diera motivos para terminar con mi vida. Finalmente reaccionó. Rodeó con sus manos mi espalda baja y me acercó aún más a ella rozando su vientre. Llevó sus manos a mi cinturón y lo desabrochó. Levantó una de mis manos y la colocó por debajo de su suéter. _—Quítala—_ Masculló sonriendo. Obedecí sin chistar. Llevaba un sostén negro que moría por arrancar. _—¿Qué esperas?— _Me acerqué nuevamente y la besé apremiantemente, ella devolvía los besos con la misma pasión, era inverosímil lo que estaba viviendo. Bajé lentamente, deposité numerosos besos en la piel de su cuello, de sus senos. Subí de nuevo, mordía los lóbulos de sus orejas, ella soltaba pequeños gemidos. _—Vete— _Dijo impasible mientras me apartaba y se colocaba su sudadera de nuevo. Estaba atónito. —_¿Estás sordo o qué? ¡Te dije. Que. Te. Fueras!_ Advirtió, mientras bajaba del desayunador. Acto seguido recogió mi camisa del suelo y me la lanzó en la cara.

—_¿Es una broma verdad?—_ Me sentía ofendido, estaba jugando conmigo de la peor manera.

_—No— _Rió sardónicamente, mientras miraba sus uñas. _—Ya te vas, cierra la puerta cuando salgas.— _Se dió la vuelta y se perdió en su habitación, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco. No podía creer lo que había sucedido, necesitaba respuestas, toqué, pateé con insistencia largo tiempo inútilmente. Inicié la retirada, Sam y sus malos modales llevaban mi paciencia al tope, no calientes lo que no te vas a comer, debía aprenderlo y yo me encargaría de eso.


	3. ¿Amigas o Rivales?

**._. Ok chicos, veo que hay confusión Jajaja, lo primero que deben saber es que Sam llevaba tres años fuera de Seattle, regresa luego de ese tiempo, pero ¿Por qué lo hace?¿Por qué su comportamiento tan extraño? Ya lo verán. Lo segundo es que a mi me encanta escribir lo que "seguiría" después de iCarly, esto por si no lo han notado (Si tienen alguna recomendación de un fic luego de iGoodbye la recibiría con mucho gusto). Lo tercero es que no les voy a revelar nada más, al menos por ahora, para que lo vayan descubriendo por ustedes mismos y por último:**

******************Opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, flores, tomatazos y/o amenazas de muerte por reviews xD. **

**********iCarly y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, son originales de Dan Schneider.**

* * *

_**¿Amigas o Rivales?**_

* * *

La noche anterior no pude dormir como había previsto, aquella mañana nunca habría pasado por mi mente lo que me tocaría vivir, un mensaje de Carly advirtiendo que era el cumpleaños de Spencer, era solo el comienzo. Mi cabeza palpitaba del dolor, la voz de mi mamá durante el desayuno era como agujas clavándose en mi cerebro, desvelarse no era bueno, definitivamente no. Lo que había ocurrido apenas horas atrás, se dibujaba en mi mente una y otra vez con insistencia, pude comprender el colosal problema en el que me encontraba, había estado jugando con fuego, estaba metido en un triángulo con mis dos mejores amigas, las consecuencias que podría traer aquello, si salía a la luz, me aterrorizaba. Carly me había pedido expresamente que le ayudara a organizar una fiesta sorpresa, no era de extrañar que allí estaría Sam también, probablemente holgazaneando y contribuyendo apenas con críticas, a mi parecer, la presencia de Sam era sobrevalorada por Carly.

El tener que enfrentarme a ambas, incluso a Spencer, era abrumador, podría haber salido corriendo o haber inventado que enfermé, pero era un acto sumamente cobarde, así que terminé, muy a mi pesar, minutos después tocando la puerta de Carly. Gibby abrió saludándome alegremente. **_  
_**

—_¿Y las chicas? Quise decir, ¿Carly?_— Titubeé al no encontrarlas, no era que pensara que Gibby podría tener una idea de lo que me pasaba, simplemente estaba realmente nervioso.

_—¿Las chicas? ¿Carly y Sam?—_ Redundó arrugando la frente.

—_Si Gibby, Carly... Y Sam._— Respondí algo impaciente.

—_En la habitación de Carly, será mejor que subas, ella está que echa chispas._

_—¿A dónde vas?_—Pregunté al notar que se disponía a salir.

—_Por yogurt de fresa, es delicioso ¿Sabías?— _Rodé los ojos, las excentricidades de Gibby, eran a decir verdad tan comunes, como los días nublados en Seattle. Me dispuse a subir las escaleras, cada escalón representaba un paso para llegar a una guillotina, mis pies temblaban, mis manos sudaban. Estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación.

_—¡Te dije que no Sam, los castoratones no existen!— _Bramó Carly._  
_

_—Podemos hacer que existan para Spencer.—_Dijo Sam suavemente._  
_

_—Creo que ustedes dos deberían madurar de una buena vez.— _Replicó. Mientras todavía me encontraba indeciso, en si entrar o no._  
_

_—Oh, mira quien lo dice, alguien que cree en pie grande.— _Dijo Sam ahora alzando la voz._  
_

_—¡Pie grande realmente existe!—_Aseveró Carly, su voz denotaba molestia._  
_

_—Si claro.—_Musitó Sam._  
_

_—Ho...la chicas—_ Mi lengua se enredó al entrar al cuarto y enfrentarlas por primera vez luego de lo ocurrido. _  
_

_—Hola Freddie, llegaste justo a tiempo, y bien, ¿Qué opinas?— _Dijo una entusiasmada Carly mientras me mostraba un cursi y recargado letrero, con las palabras _¡Te amamos Spencer, Feliz Cumpleaños!_ Estaba rodeado de corazones, pintado de morado y rosado, Carly estaba sentada en el piso con pinturas, tijeras, lápices de colores y algunas otras cosas que no pude distinguir, mientras Sam estaba acostada en la cama, al parecer haciendo nada._  
_

_—Pintoresco.— _Dije algo contrariado, sabía que esperaba que dijera otra cosa, pero yo solo me limité a decirle eso, para no herirla con la verdad._  
_

_—¿Pintoresco?— _Repitió arrugando la frente._  
_

_—"Pintoresco".—_ Imitó Sam exagerando una vocecita aguda._  
_

_—Ya entendí, ¿Bien? Sé que no les gusta, voy por limonada, espero no se maten mientras regreso.—_Dijo Carly colocando el infantil letrero sobre el suelo. Lo observaba al parecer frustrada y luego salió. Sam abrió sus ojos como platos y miró la puerta, como queriendo huir, cuando estaba al borde de la cama la detuve._  
_

_—Tú me debes una buena explicación, y espero sea lo suficientemente buena como para que quede conforme Sam.—_Reclamé mientras le obstaculizaba el paso._  
_

_—Yo no te debo nada. Creo que veinte dólares, pero puedes darlos por perdidos.— _Masculló, entre tanto se encogía de hombros._  
_

_—Sabes de que hablo.— _Se levantó impetuosamente apartándome._  
_

_—No sé de que hablas._—Lucía impasible, pero sus ojos revelaban temor._  
_

_—Sam tú sabes a lo que me refiero, a lo que pasó anoche.—_Clavé mi mirada en la suya, estaba incómoda, la apartó rápidamente._  
_

_—¿Qué pasó anoche?—_ Preguntó cínicamente._ —Suéltame Benson, si no quieres morir, eres un estúpido ñoño.—_ Soltó toscamente, logrando zafarse._  
_

_—No te parecí un ñoño anoche, ¿O si?— _Atrapé su brazo de nuevo. Ésta vez la acerqué bastante a mi cuerpo, estaba a centímetros de su cara, podría jurar que temblaba._  
_

_—¿Qué está pasando aquí?— _Preguntó Carly desde el umbral, solté rápidamente a Sam y se volvió a lanzar salvajemente sobre la cama._  
_

_—Nada, solo conversabamos— _Dije nervioso. ¿Podría pensar otra cosa distinta a lo que le dije? Arrugó su frente y se sentó sobre el mueble, tomó una caña de pescar y comenzó a jugar con ella, simulando atrapar peces de plástico. _  
_

_—Bien, entonces ¿Qué se supone deberíamos hacer con lo del castoratón según tú?— _Preguntó inquisitivamente a Sam quien estaba con los ojos entrecerrados._  
_

_—Spencer es como un niño pequeño, es fácil engañarlo, podemos comprar ratas y disfrazarlas de castores.—_ Masculló adormecida._  
_

_—No va a creerlo.—_Musitó Carly y chasqueó la lengua._  
_

_—¿Quieres apostar?— _Dijo Sam sentándose sobre la cama._  
_

_—Eso quiero verlo, ¿Qué quieres perder?— _Espetó Carly volteando a verla._  
_

_—Chicas por favor.— _Dije en tono conciliador ante aquella pelea inútil._  
_

_—Cállate.—_Dijeron al mismo tiempo._  
_

_—Creo que yo también voy por yogurt de fresa.— _Se miraban furiosamente una a la otra, ignoraban mis palabras por completo, aún más mi presencia, era una situación sin duda incómoda, era apremiante la necesidad de salir de allí cuando antes._  
_

_—La que va a perder eres tú Sam, Spencer no es tan tonto como parece.—_Escuché desde el pasillo. Decidí quedarme por detrás de la puerta hasta saber como terminaría aquello._  
_

_—Como quieras, mamá nunca pierde y lo sabes.—_ Aseveró Sam con arrogancia._  
_

_—¿Recuerdas a Shane? Lo besé, por lo tanto, yo gané.—_Dijo Carly en tono hiriente, todo pintaba mal. ¿Qué les sucedía, se habían vuelto locas?_  
_

_—wowowo Golpe bajo Carls.—_Bramó Sam notablemente disgustada. _—¿Qué te traes con Freddie?— _Me tambaleé, ¿Acaso había escuchado mal? Sam parecía estar reprochándole a Carly._  
_

_—¿Yo? Nada, además no hablábamos de eso.—_Carly parecía nerviosa al decir esas palabras._  
_

_—Los ví besuqueándose Carla, no me mientas.— _Masculló Sam acusadoramente._  
_

_—¿Todavía sientes algo por él? No es posible, ya ha pasado tiempo desde que ya sabes, salieron.—_Por el tono de la voz de Carly podría decir que estaba contrariada._  
_

_—No hagas que vomite en tu suave y acolchada cama por favor._

_—No me traigo nada con Freddie, de verdad._

_—Insultas mi inteligencia, pero si tú lo dices.—_Bramó Sam. Estaba sin duda molesto con Carly, había renegado de mí, aunque en cierta parte me sentía aliviado por eso._  
_

_—Creo que ya no tengo ganas de comer yogurt.—_Irrumpí de nuevo en la habitación. Sam y Carly se exaltaron._  
_

_—Yo si me voy, tengo hambre.— _Dijo Sam cabizbaja, de golpe se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta._  
_

_—En en el refri hay toda la comida que quieras devorar, no tienes que irte— _Afirmó Carly, al parecer intentaba detenerla._  
_

_—Decidí que quiero comer otra cosa que no está en tu refri, lo siento amiga.— _Sam estaba herida, ofendida, de alguna manera lo sabía, su excusa inútil y sin sentido lo hacía evidente, quería, necesitaba saber el por qué, pero no era el momento._  
_

_—¿No vas a regresar verdad?—_Musitó Carly en tono lastimoso._  
_

_—Noup—_ Respondió Sam en voz baja mientras se perdía de vista. Se había formado un silencio incómodo.

_—No escuchaste, ¿O sí?—_Preguntó Carly, fijando la vista en el suelo._  
_

_—"__No me traigo nada con Freddie, de verdad." Aunque más bien creo que sonó algo así como "Freddie me importa un puto cero a la izquierda".—_Dije acusadoramente.___  
_

_—Me importas más de lo que piensas Freddie, pero no quiero que Sam lo sepa... Todavía.— _Dijo suavemente mientras encontraba mi mirada._  
_

_—Creo que yo tampoco._

_—Va a burlarse de nosotros, probablemente por años.— _Rió._  
_

_—O por siglos.—_Acoté riendo también. Decidí ayudarla con lo del letrero de Spencer, sabía que era importante para ella, pásamos al menos una hora en eso, le coloqué efectos de luces y de sonido, Carly sonreía maravillada. Lo bajamos a la sala, tratando de guindarlo de alguna manera al techo, hasta que al final lo logramos, nos sentamos en el sofá exhaustos._  
_

_—¿Por qué estaban tan cerca tú y Sam? Parecía que le reclamabas algo.— _Preguntó arrugando la frente._  
_

_—Es algo sin importancia.—_Respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Sonrió, se acercó aún más a mí y me besó suavemente._  
_

_—Chicos deberían dejar de hacer eso.— _Masculló Gibby, con una vaso de yogurt en la mano y la boca llena, derramandolo por la comisura de sus labios.

El día transcurría normalmente. Hicimos bocadillos, T-Boo se unió a la preparación, lo mismo hizo mi mamá algo renuente, Spencer estaría por llegar según un mensaje que mandó a Carly, quien frenéticamente llamaba a Sam, lucía molesta, realmente molesta. _  
_

_—¡Te juro que Sam se las va a ver conmigo! ¿Dónde se metió?—_Espetó, lanzando furiosamente el teléfono sobre la barra del desayunador. Acto seguido Spencer entraba por la puerta, Gibby apagó la luz torpemente y luego la encendió.

_—¡Sorpresa!—_ Gritamos todos al mismo tiempo. A Spencer parecía que la quijada iba a caérsele al suelo. Se acercó a nosotros dando saltos._  
_

_—¡Wow chicos no debieron molestarse, en serio!— _Sonrió abiertamente, luego arrugó la nariz._ —Tú aquí, y tú por aquí creo que así se ven mucho mejor.— _Haló a Carly por su brazo y la colocó a su lado izquierdo interponiéndose entre nosotros. Sam irrumpió por la puerta al poco tiempo. Llevaba una caja azul con agujeros y con un moño en sus manos.

_—¿Spencer?— _Le llamó sonriendo._  
_

_—¡Sam!— _Gritó Spencer corriendo a su encuentro y abrazándola._  
_

_—Aquí tú regalo amigo, espero lo disfrutes.— _Sam depositó el regalo sobre las manos de él. Spencer lo destapó rápidamente, pude apreciar que sus ojos se humedecieron._  
_

_—Wow es el mejor regalo del mundo Sam, en serio, sin ofender hermanita, creo que te amo Sam, wow. Nadie me creía, un castoratón.— _Lucía conmovido, enajenado viendo el interior de la caja.

_—No es cierto, los castoratones no existen.— _Carly sonrió sardónicamente, parecía celosa._ —Dame eso.—_Arrebató la caja de las manos de Spencer._— Es real.—_Dijo entre dientes._  
_

_—Oh si nena, mamá movió sus contactos, por el pequeño Spencer.— _Sam sonreía alegremente y desordenaba el cabello de un emocionado Spencer._  
_

_—En ese caso, te amo mamá, eres la mejor en todo el globo terráqueo.—_Dijo Spencer con ojos soñadores. Se sentó en el sofá y lo palmeó indicándole a Sam que tomara asiento._ —Debemos hablar, teníamos mucho tiempo sin vernos, cuéntame, ¿Qué tal Los Ángeles, con sus superestrellas y todas esas cosas Hollywoodenses?_ Carly apretó los labios, los miraba furiosamente. Se dirigió hacia la escalera. Debía detenerla._  
_

_—Carly, tranquila, es algo sin importancia.—_Dije a su oído, se sentía terrible, la conocía muy bien, pero sabía también que Sam no lo había hecho por mal, simplemente no era su estilo, por lo que no lograba entender la reacción de Carly._  
_

_—No me digas nada Freddie— _Masculló mientras soltaba mi mano bruscamente.

_—Espera, no puedes irte así, es el cumpleaños de Spencer.—_Dije alcanzándola en el tercer escalón._  
_

_—A Spencer parece no importarle algo que no sea el estúpido castoratón o... Sam.—_Los miró de nuevo acusadoramente._  
_

_—Es tu mejor amiga.—_Le recordé, al parecer lo había olvidado, su actitud hablaba por sí sola._  
_

_—Si hasta hace poco eso pensaba, por cierto, no me creas tan estúpida Freddie, sé que estuviste a punto de besarla.— _Me dedicó una mirada furiosa y se perdió de vista dando pesados pasos._  
_


	4. Luz de Luna, Rayos de Sol

**Hello amigos, les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Todavía no revelaré mucho, esto no será por tiempo prolongado, todo a su tiempo. En el capítulo que viene después de este se revelaran algunas cosas, por lo pronto ¡No me odien! :B :) Aquí les doy pistas de lo que ocurre, pero la idea es intrigarlos xD *Soy mala*  
**

**_eva-seddieporsimpre_ no me molesta, solo porfa especifíca cuáles son tus dudas Jajaja**

**Gracias por sus valiosos reviews chicos, alimentan mi motivación, no olviden dejarlos para que crezca fuerte y sana :D **

**iCarly no me pertenece, si fuera mío Sam y Freddie seguirían juntos. :'|**

* * *

_**Luz de Luna, Rayos de Sol**_

* * *

Carly y Sam no eran las mismas, no podía dejar de sentirme culpable por eso, de alguna manera sabía que todo lo que sucedía era mi responsabilidad, no era un egocéntrico, nunca lo fui, pero cada gesto, cada palabra que salía de sus bocas, sus intercambios de miradas furiosas, solo hacían crecer mi sospecha, yo era el motivo de aquello, en Carly era entendible, ¿Pero qué motivos podría tener Sam, aparte de su muy posiblemente orgullo herido?

La sorpresa para Spencer fue un total fracaso, ignoró completamente el letrero que su hermana había preparado para él, excepto claro, cuando cayó estrepitosamente al suelo y se percató de su existencia. Solo arrugó la frente y al poco tiempo seguía acariciando al feo animal en sus manos, todos alrededor de él escuchaban sus absurdas anécdotas sobre el castoratón, el único que oía fascinado era Gibby, extrañamente nadie parecía notar la ausencia de Carly, Sam sonreía abiertamente, tanto, que su sonrisa lucía forzada, seguía al lado de Spencer, resopló, probablemente estaba aburrida, de repente se levantó y fue a la cocina, fuí detrás de ella, lo sé, era un masoquista, Sam escrutaba el refrigerador, tomó una botella de té frío y al voltearse chocó conmigo, me miró furiosamente, se mostraba turbada, trató de esquivarme pero agarré sus brazos reteniéndola.

_—¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué se supone qué haces? Sabes lo sensible que es Carly, su hermano es importante para ella ¿Acaso no notaste que se fue a su cuarto probablemente a llorar y no te importa en lo más mínimo?— _Reclamé entre dientes para que nadie escuchara._  
_

_—Sé que la dulce nena se fue y es porque le dió la regalada gana, yo le advertí lo que haría feliz a Spencer y no le importó, ella es una egoísta cuando se lo propone.—_ Respondió serenamente, luego encogió los hombros e intentó apartarme de nuevo.

_—¿Egoísta? Eres la menos indicada para hablar de egoísmo, tú solo piensas en ti, en tu estómago, en lo que te gusta y en lo que no, jamás te has detenido a pensar en nadie a tu alrededor, te fuiste al demonio por todo el tiempo que te dió la puta gana, sin pensar en las personas que dejabas atrás, ahora vuelves como si nada hubiera pasado, eres una loca, una loca en todo el sentido de la palabra.—_ Solté con franqueza, había mezclado las cosas, no solo hablaba por Carly, hablaba por mí. Sam arrugó su frente, tensó los labios, los despegó, tal vez quería decir algo, pero no salió de su boca palabra alguna, me miró fugazmente y estrelló ferozmente la botella en mi frente. En segundos toda mi cara estaba ensangrentada, ahogó un grito, se tambaleó, acercó su mano a mi rostro, pero luego la apartó sin llegar a tocarme. Vaciló un poco. Salió impetuosamente por la puerta de la cocina. Tratando de contener la cantidad exagerada de sangre, hice presión en mi cabeza, el que fuera propenso al sangrado no ayudaba mucho, mi camisa estaba comenzando a mancharse, para completar mi madre lo había notado, se había escandalizado, gritaba y lloraba, se perdió del apartamento probablemente en busca de su botiquín de primeros auxilios. Spencer tomó la mangera del fregadero y la apuntó en dirección a mí, descargando un gran chorro de agua. Mi frente se había aclarado, mi cara también. Mi madre colocó una pequeña banda, frunció el seño, chasqueó la lengua, al parecer no estaba conforme y vendó toda mi cabeza. El día no podía terminar peor, estábamos todos ahora en la sala.

_—¡Mamá ya basta!—_ Aparté sus manos._  
_

_—Hijo es por si acaso, esa salvaje de Samantha.—_ Apretó los labios._  
_

_—Pareces una momia Freddie— _Dijo Gibby riendo, T-Boo chocó su mano con él._  
_

_—Oww miren como camina—_Señaló Spencer al curioso animal atravesando el salón._  
_

—_¡Te lo juro que pagará por esto!— _Musitó mi mamá notablemente disgustada._  
_

—_Mamá ya hablamos bien claro de esto, ya no soy un niño, tengo veintiún años,voy a la universidad, no necesito que me defiendas.—_ Reclamé, aunque sabía que no tenía caso, nunca lo aceptaría._  
_

_—Pero hijo...—_Replicó.

_—Pero nada.—_ Interrumpí, me dirigí a las escaleras, mi cabeza dolía, Sam había exagerado esta vez._  
_

_—Ey Ey Ey Freddo ¿A dónde crees qué vas?— _Se acercó Spencer halándome de la camisa._  
_

_—A ver cómo está Carly, después de que la ignoraras como un moco pegado en la pared.— _Espeté zafándome._  
_

_—No, yo no, yo solo, ¡Rayos vaya que si lo hice!— _Lucía contrariado._ —Bien, pero recuerda, puedo entrar en cualquier momento, en cual-quier-mo-men-to—_ Advirtió señalando con sus dedos sus ojos.—_ Espera, esto la alegrará_— Fue hacia el refrigerador, tomó un frasco de helado y una cucharilla, se dirigió hacia mí de nuevo y lo depositó en mis manos. —_Recuérdalo Freddie._— Sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás._  
_

_—Hijo, pero...— _Se levantó mi madre, probablemente pretendía llevarme a urgencias o engrandecer el incidente que sufrí._  
_

_—Ya vete mamá—_Respondí con frustración. Comencé a subir pesadamente las escaleras. Al llegar toqué la puerta de la habitación de Carly._  
_

_—No quiero ver a nadie.—_ Replicó, su voz sonaba quebrada._  
_

_—Por favor— _Supliqué asomando la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta._  
_

_—A ti menos.— _Dijo entre dientes. Estaba recostada de lado en su cama, con los ojos notablemente hinchados y enrojecidos._  
_

_—Traje helado de chocolate.— _Le mostré el envase de helado y sonrió, se sentó sobre su cama._  
_

_—Bien, pasa.—_ Gimió. Hizo un ademán con la mano. Quitó el helado de mis manos, lo destapó rápidamente y comenzó a comerlo frenéticamente, se notaba lo mucho que lo disfrutaba, me senté a su lado derecho _—¿Qué te pasó en la cabeza?— _Dijo señalando mi frente, o más bien el montón de vendas._  
_

_—Sam— _Dijimos al mismo tiempo, reímos. _—Supongo que lo de las vendas es obra de tu madre.— _Arrugó la frente, asentí. Colocó el helado entre sus piernas y empezó a retirar las vendas hasta dejarme libre de ellas._  
_

_—Gracias.—_Suspiré aliviado._  
_

—_Es solo una pequeña cortada._— Musitó sonriente.

_—Mi mamá no pensó lo mismo.—_ Dije divertido._  
_

_—Carly, creo que exageraste, Spencer te ama y lo sabes, es solo que, ya sabes de sus obsesiones, estoy seguro de que no lo hizo a propósito.—_ Aseveré, ella esquivaba mi mirada._  
_

_—Sé que exageré, solo estoy un poco sensible. Creo que no estoy bien. Creo que... Creo que fueron celos.—_ Aclaró su garganta._ —Sam tiene un corazón de oro, debajo de toda su coraza, ella es especial, ella tenía razón, yo solo le llevé la contraria, no quería aceptarlo.— _Soltó algo contrariada, su mirada se empañó. No estaba bien, verla así me hacía sentir miserable._  
_

_—Lo sé.— _Expresé en tono lastimoso._  
_

_—¿Cómo te sientes?— _Preguntó inquisitivamente. Colocó el helado en el suelo._  
_

_—¿Confundido?—_ Respondí con honestidad. Se acercó tratando de besarme._  
_

_—Carly creo que no... No quiero seguir con esto.—_ La aparté suavemente. Ella bajó la mirada._  
_

_—Entiendo...¿Amigos?— _Extendió su mano._  
_

_—Nunca dejamos de serlo.—_ La estreché en la mía. Me levanté, me dispuse a irme. Al día siguiente tendría clases y ya era tarde._  
_

_—No te vayas.— _Me miró suplicantemente mientras halaba mi camisa._  
_

_—Abrazame.— _Abrió sus brazos y la estreché fuertemente. Me recosté en su cama y ella siguió apoyada en mi pecho. Sollozaba en silencio, era mi culpa, me odiaba por eso. Acariciaba su cabello, intenté levantarme pero ella seguía aferrada, apagué la lámpara de su mesita de noche. Al poco tiempo se quedó dormida. La habitación estaba obscura, solo la luz de la luna se filtraba por su ventana, iluminando las suaves facciones de su rostro. Años atrás eso era lo que más deseaba en mi vida. Ella era la mujer de mis sueños, ¿Qué había cambiado en mí? La culpa era lacerante, nunca debimos haber llegado a ese punto.

_—¿Estás segura?— Pregunté contrariado. Me miró frunciendo el seño.  
_

_—La verdad no Freddie, pero podría funcionar, si un día no nos sentimos más cómodos con esto podemos solo dejarlo y ya.— Musitó.  
_

_—¿Y si fuera yo el que ya no quisiera seguir con esto?_

_—Lo aceptaría.— Sonrió.  
_

_—Esto es extraño.— Repliqué.  
_

_—Lo sé, pero estoy cansada, realmente cansada.—Resopló.  
_

_—Yo no te prometo amor Carly._

_—Yo tampoco Freddie...— Suspiró.  
_

Llegó a mi mente ese extraño día, simplemente no debimos, dicen que quien osa a jugar con fuego termina quemándose, igualmente que aquél que juega con sentimientos termina perdiendo, en este caso había sido ella, increíble e inesperadamente había sido ella la que perdía. Me sentía contrariado, sentía que debía darnos una oportunidad, siempre la quise para mí, nunca esperaría sorpresas desagradables de su parte, mis amigos la aceptarían fácilmente y ella a ellos, su carácter tranquilo era reconfortante. Mi ilusión infantil había renacido el día que se marchó a Italia, ese día depositó un suave beso en mis labios, pero luego no regresó hasta mucho después, en sus vacaciones escolares y todo se mantuvo igual, mi ilusión se había desvanecido de nuevo, yo sencillamente la había olvidado por completo, en el sentido romántico, claro está. Era una amiga, solo una amiga. Por otro lado estaba Sam, ella también se había marchado poco después y extrañamente antes de eso seguíamos siendo los de siempre, pero su partida me golpeó aún mucho más que la de Carly, se fue sin avisar, sabía de ella ocasionalmente, yo parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo y confieso que aquello me dolía, pero como con Carly, lo superé. Estaba incluso resignado a que no la vería más, pero regresó, sin explicaciones, regresó como si nada hubiera pasado. Había interrumpido mi ritmo de vida, su presencia me inquietaba, me desestabilizaba, pero como era de esperarse a ella no le parecía importante.

La luz del sol daba en mi cara, me había quedado dormido. Carly dormía ahora del otro lado de la cama. Me levanté cuidadosamente y salí a hurtadillas. Afortunadamente Spencer no se veía por ningún lado, habría pensado mal si me viera salir de la habitación de su hermana a tempranas horas de la mañana, eso a él y a cualquier persona le habría resultado sospechoso. Fuí a mi apartamento, mi madre dormía en el sofá, probablemente se habría desvelado esperándome.

El día transcurría normalmente. Excepto por el hecho de que no podía concentrarme en clases. La hora del almuerzo había llegado, sin embargo el hambre me había abandonado, no tenía ánimos de probar bocado. Finalmente llegó el momento de ir a casa, pero me desvié de mi ruta habitual, parecía que mis pies iban por voluntad propia, llevándome al lugar al que con vehemencia deseaba ir.

_—¿Qué haces aquí?— _Espetó Sam bajo el umbral de su puerta. Tenía shorts de jeans desgastados, una camiseta blanca y sus pies descalzos._  
_

_—Olvidaste tu promesa Puckett.— _Reclamé sonriendo._  
_

_—¿De qué hablas Benson?— _Frunció el seño._  
_

_—Bonito.— _Me aventuré a entrar al apartamento. El curioso y feo papel tapiz que cubría anteriormente las paredes había desaparecido, la casa estaba parcialmente pintada de un brillante blanco. Los pocos muebles estaban protegidos con plástico._  
_

_—No dije que podías pasar.— _Espetó cortantemente, su mano aún reposaba sobre la perilla de la puerta._  
_

_—¿Dónde está tú mamá?—_ Pregunté evadiéndola._  
_

_—Ella... Digamos que vivo sola ¿Bien?— _Vaciló._  
_

_—Bien.—_ Respondí sonriendo ladeadamente._  
_

_—¿Bien?— _Repitió, lucía confundida._  
_

_—Bien.— _Repetí otra vez, reímos al mismo tiempo._  
_

_—¿De qué promesa hablas?—_ Cerró la puerta, se acercó cautelosamente, tocando mi frente, hundiendo sus dedos justo en el lugar en el que había ocasionado una herida._  
_

_—Prometiste disculparte cada año Sam, hoy se cumple otro año más, creo que no lo has hecho bien.— _Expresé en tono lastimoso, ella bajó su mano, en realidad era una excusa, muy mala por demás. Era inútil preguntarle lo que realmente quería, lo que había pasado noches atrás, o tres años atrás, simplemente no lo diría._  
_

_—¿Todavía recuerdas eso? Ha pasado tiempo ¿Sabes?— _Rió lacónicamente. Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y soltó un largo suspiro. —_Lo siento.— _Dijo entre dientes._  
_

_—¿Perdón? Creo que no escuché bien.— _Dije para molestarla._  
_

_—¡Lo siento!¿Sí? Lo-sien-to.— _Bramó notablemente alterada. El piso estaba forrado de papel periódico. Evidentemente llevaba tiempo pintando. En su mano tenía una brocha con pintura, se la arrebaté y toqué suavemente la punta de su nariz con ella, manchándola. Apretó los labios._  
_

_—¡Vas a pagar por eso Benson!—_ Rió lacónicamente._  
_

_—Eso quiero verlo.— _La reté y comencé a dar vueltas en círculos por todo el apartamento, ella me perseguía frenéticamente. De un momento a otro comenzamos a jugar con pintura, los rayos del sol de la tarde que moría bañaban la casa por completo. En ese momento éramos como niños pequeños, la dorada luz se reflejaba en su cabello, ella reía como en mucho tiempo no la veía hacerlo. Se guindó en mi cuello embadurnando una gran cantidad de pintura en mi cara con la mano que tenía libre, resbalé y caí torpemente sobre su cuerpo. Todo de ella era intrigante. Me perdí en sus ojos color zafiro por lo que podrían haber sido minutos, Samantha Puckett, lograba sacarme de órbita perturbadoramente._  
_


	5. ¿Verdad o Reto?

**He aquí el capítulo por el cual la historia cambió a ****_M. _****ESTÁS A TIEMPO DE DETENERTE si no te gustan los fics con esta clasificación.**

**********************Opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, flores, tomatazos, ositos de peluche (?) y/o amenazas de muerte por reviews xD. **

**iCarly NO me pertenece, solo esta historia que salió de mi loca mente, una tarde lluviosa con una taza de chocolate caliente en mis manos.**

* * *

_**¿Verdad o reto?**_

* * *

Sam parecía haberse paralizado bajo mi cuerpo, nada rompía el silencio que se había formado excepto el sonido de nuestra respiración. Como era de esperarse ella comenzó una lucha intensa para zafarse, pero no lo logró, tomé sus brazos y los extendí a lo largo por la parte posterior de su cabeza, sujetándolos firmemente al piso, aquello me hacía sentir satisfecho, ahora era yo el que la dominaba, quería hacerle saber lo que se sentía, no le haría daño, aún así sus ojos reflejaban temor.

—_Levántate, no me dejas respirar._— Masculló con la respiración agitada.

—_¿Miedo?_— Sonreí sarcásticamente.

—_Otro mal chiste como ese y no la cuentas Benson._— Dijo entre dientes acompañándolo con una mirada furiosa. Me acerqué a su cara peligrosamente. Sus labios temblaban, no lo podía creer, estaba nerviosa. Reí, me levanté y me acosté en el piso junto a ella. Me siguió con la mirada, frunció el ceño. Limpié la mancha de pintura de su nariz con mi mano suavemente.

—_Pareces un fantasma_— Sonrió lacónicamente. Se acostó boca abajo apoyando el peso en sus codos.

—_Eres la única culpable.— _Expresé divertido. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos. Su actitud era descabellada, clavó su mirada en la mía, estábamos cara a cara. Acarició mi rostro suavemente. Sí, aquella era Sam, una persona que bien podría pasar por bipolar. Anhelaba saber alguno de los pensamientos que estaban dentro de su cabeza en ese instante, uno sería suficiente, tan solo uno.

—_¿Quieres jugar?— _Musité.

—_Ya_ _no tengo edad para juegos estúpidos Frednoob_— Dijo en un tono de voz apenas audible.

—_Probablemente te guste.— _Repliqué._  
_

—_Muy seguramente no tendrás éxito, pero inténtalo—_ Hundió sus dedos en la herida, causándome dolor, ante mi quejido retiró su mano de mi cara._  
_

—_¿Verdad o reto?— _Pregunté suspicazmente, otra de mis excusas inútiles estaba en marcha, no deseaba nada más en el mundo en ese momento, que una respuesta a mis tantas dudas_.  
_

—_Reto.— _Levantó sus cejas. Rió._  
_

—_Te reto a que comas un poco de pintura.— _Señalé la brocha a pocos pasos de sus pies descalzos. Resopló, se arrodilló alcanzándola y la lamió superficialmente._  
_

—_Muy fácil, tú sigues.— _Lanzó la brocha en algún lugar de la sala, se sentó cerca de mí de nuevo apoyando su espalda a la pared._  
_

—_Verdad.— _Dije sin inmutarme. Aventurarme a jugar aquél juego con Sam podría resultar peligroso si optabas por un reto._  
_

—_Era de esperarse, uhmm ¿Todavía ves clases de ballet?— _Rió escandalosamente._  
_

—_No.— _Respondí con frustración._  
_

—_¿Verdad o reto?—_ Pregunté de nuevo._  
_

—_Reto.—_ Se encogió de hombros._  
_

—_Te reto a que me beses...—_ Adopté un tono de voz severo._ —En la boca, por al menos diez segundos— _Proseguí. Sam me miraba expectante, con la boca ligeramente abierta, vaciló un poco._ — Parece que por fin te gané en algo Samantha Puckett. —_ Frunció el ceño, soltó un gruñido.

—_No... Me digas...— _Se levantó pesadamente y se agachó de modo que quedó frente a mí. Me miró de manera furiosa, despegó los labios y me besó sin previo aviso. Se separó bruscamente._—Samantha—_ Dijo aún muy cerca de mi cara. Se devolvió a su lugar inicial._ —Tu turno Benson, ¿Verdad o reto?—_Masculló tronando los dedos.

—_Verdad.— _Expresé divertido, al parecer esperaba a que accediera a un reto. Rodó los ojos._  
_

—_Comienzas a aburrirme, ¿Sigues amando a Carly?— _Jadeó. Lucía contrariada, quizá arrepentida de lo que acababa de decir._  
_

—_Siempre la voy a amar, es mi mejor amiga.—_ Solté rápidamente.

—_Oye,_ _no te lo pregunté en ese sentido.—_ Arrugó la frente. Tensó los labios._  
_

—_Suerte para la próxima.— _Dije en tono cortante. Resopló. —_¿Verdad o reto?—_ Proseguí. _  
_

—_Reto.— _Sam no cedería, jamás cedería, estaba comenzando a rendirme, ella no era el tipo de persona que alguna vez considerara perder como una opción._  
_

—_Sam, por favor— _Supliqué inútilmente._  
_

—_Dije Reto, ¿O no escuchaste?.—_Bramó._  
_

—_Te reto a que me digas por qué volviste.  
_

—_Eso no es un reto.— _Replicó poniendo los ojos en blanco._  
_

—_Decir la verdad en tu caso lo es.— _Espeté acusadoramente._  
_

—_Bien, volví por Melanie.—_ Pudo haber sido producto de mi imaginación, pero percibí que su voz se había quebrado._  
_

—_¿Cómo que por Melanie? Explícate.—_Me acerqué a ella tratando de atrapar su mirada esquiva._  
_

—_Suerte para la próxima. Tú sigues.— _Clavó un manotazo en mi pecho apartándome._  
_

—_Reto._—Respondí severamente. Algo andaba muy mal con ella, pero como siempre se lo reservaba para sí misma.

—_Qué temerario Freddie._— Aclaró su garganta. —_Te reto a que lamas mi pie._— Sonrió ladeadamente. Parecía satisfecha. Yo le sonreí de vuelta. Me levanté y me coloqué frente a ella, levanté su pie y lamí el dorso, deposité un suave beso luego.

—_¿Qué haces? ¡La planta de mi pie, no allí!¡Traga la mugre!— _Se quejó.

—_Especifíca para la otra Sam.—_ Dije serenamente. Ella soltó un bufido y clavó su pie en mi estómago, haciéndome caer hacia atrás.

_—Ya me aburrí.— _Masculló.

—_Por favor— _Supliqué. Fijando mi mirada en la de ella. Al parecer entendió mi ruego._  
_

—_Verdad.—_ Dijo entre dientes.

—_¿Todavía me amas? ¿De alguna manera? ¿Aunque sea un poco?— _Pregunté inquisitivamente. Mi corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra mi pecho.

—_Yo...— _Lucía contrariada. Mordió sus labios, los aprisionó con tal fuerza, que pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzaron a desbordarse por sus comisuras.

_—Sam... ¿Qué haces? Deja de hacer eso, por favor, solo no lo digas.—_ Gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos_._ —_Sam te estás haciendo daño.—_ Tomé su rostro en mis manos, sus mejillas estaban humedecidas, probablemente por el dolor que se había causado. _—Ya basta por lo que más quieras.— _Exigí. Suspiró, por fin se había detenido.

—_¡Auch!_— Se quejó, cuando limpiaba sus labios con su camiseta ya ensangrentada. —_Solo detengamos esto ¿Si?_— Musitó asestando un golpe en mi mano.

—_Está bien, solo una última pregunta.— _Suspiré, temía que comenzara a hacerse daño, al parecer consideraba primero comerse su propia lengua antes que decir nada. Asintió suavemente. _—¿Por qué te fuiste por tanto tiempo?_

—_Cualquier persona en su sano juicio comprendería que está mejor sin mí Freddie...—_ Masculló, lucía afligida.

—_No es verdad, ¿Quién te dió el derecho a pensar que yo estaba mejor sin ti Sam?— _Dije acusadoramente.

_—Yo... Tengo hambre— _Se levantó impetuosamente del piso. No lo soportaba más, la halé por el brazo y la hice caer de espaldas sobre mí, la rodeé con mis brazos y apoyé la quijada en uno de sus hombros.

_—No más de tus excusas baratas, nadie te las compra, ni siquiera yo—_Musité en su oído. Volteó, me miró fugazmente, de pronto pareció encontrar una vista interesante en el suelo. Despegué mis brazos de su abdomen, tomé su barbilla en mis manos, me miró escrutadoramente. Me acerqué lentamente a su rostro, podía sentir su cálida respiración chocando con mi piel. Tragué grueso. Miré sus labios, y en cuestión de segundos los había atrapado en los míos. No correspondía el beso a pesar de mi insistencia. Se despegó rudamente. Desvió la mirada, intentó levantarse.

—_Lo mejor es que te vayas.— _Espetó en el forcejeo.

—_No quiero irme.— _Aseveré. Una vena palpitaba en mi sien.

—_No me hagas decirlo Benson.—_ Dijo entre dientes. La aprisioné con mis piernas.

—_¿Qué no quieres que te haga decir?_ _¿Qué estás loca por completo? ¿Qué eres una egoísta? Oh, espera... ¿Qué nada te importa más que tú misma?_

—_Freddie... Vete, no quiero hacerte daño, no ésta vez._

_—No.—_ Advertí de manera tosca.

_—Por... Favor.—_ Suplicó. Aflojé el agarre, aquello me había desconcertado. —_¡Demonios, todo lo haces más díficil!— _Bramó. Cabeceó. Nos miramos lo que pudo haber sido menos que un segundo y se abalanzó sobre mí. Me besaba ahora con un frenesí inesperado. Desabrochó mi camisa hasta el último botón, solo me despegaba de ella cuando percibía que el oxígeno me faltaba, trazaba líneas en mi pecho desde mi abdomen, deslizó sus manos por mis hombros dejando completamente expuesta la parte superior de mi cuerpo. Estaba envuelto en una situación imprevista, pero que no cambiaría por nada. Se separó y me miró escrutadoramente, el temor de que me dejara de nuevo como un guiñapo, un objeto usado, me invadió. La acerqué pegándola de nuevo a mi cuerpo, soltó un gruñido entre tanto atrapaba su boca. Se acomodó sobre mí a horcajadas, retiró la camiseta que apenas cubría su pecho. Dominaba, otra vez, como siempre. Bajé a su cuello, luego a sus senos, me apretó contra ella fuertemente.

—_El piso es muy duro_— Dije con la respiración entrecortada mientras señalaba con mis ojos la puerta de su habitación.

—_Pareces una niña Freddie.— _Ahora era ella quien exploraba con su boca mi cuello. —_Aquí está bien._— Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

_—¡No!— _Espeté apartándola y tomándola por los hombros. Aunque no completé la frase, lo que realmente quería hacerle saber, era que no le permitiría hacerme lo mismo de la noche pasada. Frunció el ceño, por el hecho de negarme, bien pudo haberme sacado a patadas en ese instante. Resopló, puso los ojos en blanco. Sentí desaparecer su peso sobre mí.

—_Está bien._—Comenzó la marcha hacia su cuarto. En seguida fui detrás de ella. Apresuró el paso y cerró la puerta en mi cara, oí como pasó el seguro. Nada sentía en ese momento más que rabia, una rabia que por su pureza, me hacia temblar, pudo haber pasado al menos un minuto, retiró el seguro, giró la perilla, en segundos se había enganchado a mi cuello arrastrándome al interior. Caímos sobre su cama desordenada, más bien me lanzó salvajemente sobre ella. Se arrodilló. Desabrochó mi cinturón y lo retiró rápidamente, metió sus manos dentro de mi pantalón desabotonándolo y bajando la cremallera, el solo roce de sus manos me hizo estremecer. Se detuvo, rió.

—_No cambias Benson. ¡Estás aterrado!— _Dijo entre risas.

—_¿Aterrado? Yo no usaría esa palabra— _Reí ante su aparente desconcierto. Coloqué mis manos sobre sus glúteos acercándola hacía mí, haciendo caer su cálido vientre sobre el mío abultado, soltó un gemido, se deslizaba rítmicamente sobre mi cuerpo, lo único que nos separaba era tela, aquella agonía no podría soportarla más._ —¡Ya basta!— _La tomé por las muñecas.

_—¡Qué miedo Fredward!— _Imitó una voz aguda al pronunciar mi nombre. Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y lo expulsó en mi cara con fuerza. Tomó mis manos y las deslizó por su espalda deteniéndolas justo sobre el broche de su sostén. —_¿Qué esperas? ¿Una foto para el recuerdo?—_ Bramó. Desabroché su prenda, cayó por sus hombros y la lanzó a algún lugar de su habitación.

—_Pensándolo bien no estaría mal_— Repliqué. Hundió sus dedos en lo que sabía era un punto débil nuevo en mí, la herida en la frente que me había provocado el día anterior. Aparté su mano ligeramente manchada de sangre, la atraje hacia mí y la besé apremiantemente. Jadeó, interrumpió el acalorado beso. Se desplazó a lo largo de su cama hasta quedar fuera de ella. Se deshizo de mis zapatos y calcetines, rodó mis pantalones hasta liberarme de ellos. Tensó los labios, se quedó mirándome sonriente, sin moverse, estaba llevándome al límite, lo sabía. Me levanté impetuosamente y apreté fuertemente su torso al mío, quería hacerle saber lo que había provocado. Me aventuré a dejarla en igualdad de condiciones, con solo su ropa íntima cubriéndola, desabroché sus shorts, deslice mis manos haciéndolos caer al suelo, se estremeció. —_¿Aterrada?— _Musité en su oreja, tembló, sentí su piel erizarse bajo mis manos. Comencé a besarla con desenfreno. Me empujó otra vez a la cama con su natural fiereza. _  
_

—_Aterrada no es una palabra que alguna vez logre definirme_— Espetó clavando su mirada azul en la mía. Mojó sus labios y comenzó a repartir besos, mordiscos y lamidos a lo largo de mi pecho llegando hasta la parte baja de mi abdomen. Introdujo sus manos dentro de mis bóxers, halándolos suavemente hacia abajo, la suavidad de repente cambió a rudeza logrando despojarme de ellos, se lanzó sobre mí sentándose a horcajadas sobre mi erección. —_Ahora quiero que te quedes quieto Benson.— _Sentenció._  
_

_—Sam por favor ¿Qué haces?¿Quieres volverme loco?¿Verdad?— _En un primer momento ignoró mis palabras_,_ apartó su ropa interior y me posicionó en su entrada._  
_

_—Y en silencio...—_Masculló. Colocó su dedo índice sobre mi boca. Parecía mantener un juego perverso, mantenía el ritmo que le provocaba, hacía lo que le provocaba, no me molestaba, por el contrario lo disfrutaba enormemente, obviando el hecho de que prácticamente no me permitía hacer nada. ¿Estaba usándome? ¿Jugando con mi cuerpo? Sam Puckett, era sin duda irremediable. Algunos minutos después cayó desplomada sobre mi pecho. Gimiendo, o quizás ¿Ronroneando?. Cuando la ví reponerse ya se había tumbado sobre su cama.

—_Es mi turno_— Espeté colocándome encima de su cuerpo.

—_¿Uh?_— Dijo notablemente desconcertada. Al parecer no solo no lo esperaba, sino que no había reparado en el hecho de que me había dejado en el aire pensando únicamente en ella y en su satisfacción. Deslicé suavemente su ropa interior haciéndola estremecer. Deje caer mi peso sobre ella. Me miraba expectante. Mordisqueé sus senos, saboreaba cada centímetro de su piel, de un momento a otro era yo el dueño de la situación. Reí. Controlaba el ritmo haciéndola rogar por más. Me detuve cuando supe que pronto llegaría al final.

—_¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Sigue! Ya estoy cerca_— Gritó. Muy en contra de mi voluntad no acaté su orden. Aquello solo podía compararlo como una totura china. Clavó sus uñas en mi espalda probablemente dejando marcas profundas, lo deduje por el dolor que me estaba causando, en respuesta a eso la embestí con una fuerza que seguramente no esperaba. Alcancé el límite dentro de ella. Electricidad recorría mi cuerpo. Oleadas de placer máximo me hicieron estremecer, simultáneamente Sam arqueaba su espalda. La exaltación pasó. Nuestras repiraciones se normalizaron. El mundo parecía haber desparecido, sentía que en el planeta solo éramos ella y yo, me perdí en sus ojos sin poder encontar una salida.

—_Quítate_— Bramó apartándome bruscamente. Colocándose de lado y dándome la espalda.

—_También te quiero Sam, estuviste genial— _Expresé irónicamente.

—_Cállate quiero dormir._— Advirtió. Arropándose. La noche se había cernido. Me acerqué abrazándola. Parecía irreal lo que habíamos vivido. Suspiró. No rechazó mi gesto, posó sus manos sobre las mías. Al poco tiempo y probablemente producto del cansancio nos quedamos dormidos.

La mañana había llegado haciéndome despertar, la luz del sol se había colado iluminando cada centímetro de la habitación, iluminando la cara de Sam quien dormía plácidamente. Sonreí, lucía inofensiva, en su apacible semblante no había rastro de la agresiva y bestial Samantha Puckett. Deposité un beso en su mejilla, lo que causó que despertara. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, despegó los labios ligeramente, luego los tensó. Permaneció así por al menos cinco minutos. No interrumpí el silencio, de alguna manera lo disfrutaba.

_—Maldito remordimiento de conciencia_— Murmuró.

—_¿Qué?—_ Repliqué confundido._  
_

—_Qué tienes razón, soy una maldita egoísta.—_Bramó. Su cara se había teñido de un particular tono rojizo._  
_

—_Sam..._— Intenté abrazarla, le había dicho ya varias veces lo egoísta que era, pero no pensé que de verdad aquello le importara.

—_Eres un completo imbécil.—_ Clavó un codazo en mi estómago, dejándome sin aire, se levantó impetuosamente, se enrrolló en la sábana cubriendo su desnudez y dejando al descubierto la mía. —_Yo no estoy aquí, ni por mí, ni por ti Freddie, no te equivoques lo que pasó no significa nada, no cambia nada, lo nuestro hace mucho tiempo que acabó.— _Espetó. Atropelladamente comenzó a buscar mi ropa por los alrededores de su desordenada y peculiar habitación, una a una fue lanzando las prendas sobre mí._ —Vístete—_ Exigió mientras sacaba algo de ropa de sus cajones y comenzaba a hacer lo propio. Con frustración y en contra de mi voluntad imité su acción. Me tomó del brazo colocando el zapato que me faltaba en mis manos. _—Ya te vas—_ Advirtió señalando la salida de su cuarto._  
_

—_Por favor, no.— _Expresé en tono lastimoso._  
_

—_Carly... ¿La amas? y mira que estoy hablando en serio_.— Advirtió bajo el umbral de la puerta jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos._  
_

—_Después de lo que pasó. No estoy seguro de eso.—_Respondí con honestidad._  
_

—_¡Vete!— _Gritó notablemente alterada._  
_

—_Maldita sea Sam, no quiero irme.— _Dije acorralándola contra el marco de la puerta._  
_

—_Gibby, me contó de ustedes, no lo creí hasta que vaya, lo ví con mis propios ojos, ¿Y yo qué hice aún sabiéndolo? Amanecí desnuda en la misma cama que el novio de mi mejor amiga luego de habernos revolcado como cerdos. Va a odiarme y lo merezco, maldición.—_ Golpeó su cabeza una y otra vez furiosamente con el marco, parecía que se castigaba a si mísma de alguna manera._  
_

—_Las cosas no son así.— _La halé por los hombros deteniéndola._ —Escucha_— Levanté su cara, saltó sobre mis pies aplastándolos ferozmente, como si estuviera matando cucarachas_. — Carly y yo no somos novios, es díficil de explicar porque no lo entenderías.— _Dije entre dientes ahogando el dolor. Se detuvo._  
_

—_Inténtalo.— _Masculló entretanto encogía los hombros._  
_

_—Yo... No puedo decírtelo, juré no hacerlo— _Rasqué mi nuca y suspiré con frustración, Carly no me perdonaría tal cosa, revelar algo que ella consideraría una traición por completo a su confianza. Sam apretó los labios, me empujó devolviéndose a su cama. Lucía de cierta manera chistosa con la combinación que había elegido. Una pijama cuyo pantalón simulaba el caparazón de una tortuga y una camiseta negra con un gato durmiendo. Rara, así era, naturalmente rara.

_—Está bien Freddie, eso no tiene caso, ya te dije que nada cambiará, olvidalo, olvida lo que te dije, olvida lo que pasó, y sobre todo...Olvídame.—_ Apartó su mirada rápidamente, se hizo un ovillo sentada sobre la cama, abrazándose las piernas, dejó caer su cabeza sobre ellas. Lucía ensimismada. Enajenada._  
_

_—No pidas un imposible— _Me acerqué cautelosamente._  
_

_—Como quieras, solo déjame, la soledad es mejor compañera que tú, no me mató antes, no me matará ahora.— _Respondió ásperamente. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos._  
_

_—¿Qué pasa?—_Tomé asiento frente a ella. Se mantuvo callada largo tiempo. Exteriorizar sus sentimientos, no era algo que alguna vez se le fuera dado bien. Me recosté, deje descansar mi nuca sobre mis manos. _  
_

_—Melanie... Está muriendo.—_ Suspiró y se dejó caer a lo largo de su cama, como si se hubiera librado de un gran peso al decir esas palabras._  
_

* * *

**N/A: Dejé completamente expuesto lo parcial y seddie que soy Jajaja, solo espero que no se note tanto. Aquí revelé dos cosas claves, sin son deductivos, sabrán cuales. Muestren interés, dejen reviews o quizás yo deje la historia. Tatatan Me voy. :D  
**


	6. Como si me amaras

**Hola amigos, me he tardado un poco ¿eh? He estado algo (MUY) ocupada . Ok, dejaré de marearlos con cosas que no les importan y a lo que venimos! :D**

**********************Opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, flores, tomatazos, ositos de peluche (?) y/o amenazas de muerte por reviews xD. **

**iCarly NO me pertenece, no, ¡se los juro! Jajaja  
**

* * *

_**Como si me amaras**_

* * *

Aquella noticia me había tomado por sorpresa, ¿acaso había escuchado mal? ¿Melanie? ¿La hermana gemela cuya existencia me costó tanto aceptar? Sam solo permanecía arrecostada a mi lado absorta viendo el techo, impasible, inmutable, su rostro era perturbadoramente inexpresivo.

—_Me estoy orinando_— Rompió el silencio. Se levantó impetuosamente arrastrando los pies al baño de su habitación, actuaba ahora de una manera absurdamente natural.

—_Sam_— Viré antes de que cerrara, como de costumbre con una fuerza innecesaria. Me levanté pesadamente, giré la perilla, bien, había asegurado la puerta. —_Sam abre, también necesito el baño.—_ Exigí acelerando el toque.

—_En la sala hay otro Benson, ¡no seas idiota!_— Gritó. Dentro se escuchaba el agua cayendo en la ducha, seguramente golpeando contra su piel, me sentía de alguna forma resentido de que no deseara lo mismo que yo, compartir un baño juntos, después de lo que habíamos vivido la noche anterior. No repliqué, con frustración me dirigí a la sala, en el corredor por primera vez, después de tantos años, me había detenido a observar con detallle los portaretratos que se encontraban en una curiosa repisa que lucía desgastada y vieja, paseé mi vista sobre ella, una rubia con unas enormes patas de pollo en cada una de sus manos mostraba los dientes exageradamente, sin duda, esa era Sam; una rubia de cabello recogido a modo de cola de caballo, con un vestido rosa y un oso entre sus manos, definitivamente aquella no era Sam. Una rubia con cinco grasitos dentro de su boca, Sam; una rubia sentada sobre el banco de una plaza, besando una rosa roja, aquella no era Sam. Al parecer una foto familiar me hizo comprender total y definitivamente que ni Sam, ni Carly habían mentido, al parecer aquellos eran los temidos Pucketts en pleno apogeo, algunos de los cuales había tenido la mala suerte de conocer, la fotografía parecía ambientada en el patio de una correcional, eran numerosos y algunos de aspecto feroz, pude reconocer a la horrenda prima que me tatuó el rostro de Sam en uno de mis brazos años atras, los dos fornidos familiares que alguna vez conocí en la cárcel, estos alzaban a Sam por ambas piernas, ella tenía los brazos en alto, como si celebrara algo, sonreía como si estuviera en la cima del mundo, su mamá pasaba su brazo por el hombro de una mujer parecida a ella, excepto claro, por el hecho de que medía al menos treinta centímetros más y su cara estaba repleta de piercings, eran personajes pintorescos, solo dos personas lucían desconcertantemente inofensivas en el centro de la imagen, una señora bastante bajita, rechoncha y canosa, de algunos sesenta años quien tomaba de la mano a ¿Melanie? Esta última sonreía abiertamente, aquellas dos desentonaban totalmente con el resto del grupo familiar, su mirada denotaba una dulzura y candidez particular que parecía ajena a alguien que afirmara apedillarse Puckectt.

Crucé mis piernas sin poder contener más las ganas orinar, busqué desesperadamante el otro cuarto de baño, vacié mi vejiga finalmente, lo que produjo en mí una sensación reconfortante de alivio. Al encontrar mi reflejo en el espejo no pude evitar reír, mi rostro seguía cubierto parcialmente por una agrietada pintura blanca, ¿así de fatal había lucido desde la noche anterior? Lavé mi cara restregando mis manos firmemente, mi cuello estaba salpicado de gotas blancas también, a Sam le pareció divertido, a mi me parecía frustrante. Luego de un rato en el que consideré había quedado presentable, enguagué mi boca con agua y lo último que pude exprimir de un tubo de pasta dental, que seguramente estuvo allí por largo tiempo. Un ruido estridente y el sonido del cristal rompiéndose me alarmó seriamente, acudí rápidamente en busca de lo que lo había provocado, la repisa que algunos quince minutos atrás me había detenido a ver, se encontraba ahora en el piso. Sam la observaba con el ceño fruncido y ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

_—¿Qué miras?— _Bramó dirigiéndome una mirada furiosa. —_Creí que ya te habías ido._— Dijo bajando el tono inicial de su voz.

—_Sam, ¿qué haces?_— Pregunté confundido, sus pies descalzos sangraban, al parecer había caminado sobre el vidrio roto.

—_Intentaba bajar esto— _Señaló la repisa._— ¡Maldición! Esas fotos eran una especie de cursi tesoro para...—_ Calló. Lucía frustrada.

—_¿Melanie?— _Completé la frase por ella. Asintió tensando los labios. _— Puedo ayudarte si me lo permites.— _Me agaché a recoger un par de portarretratos._  
_

_—¡Es abrumadora la facilidad con la que hago todo mal!—_ Espetó. Lucía contrariada, particularmente enojada._  
_

_—No siempre es así, esto podemos arreglarlo.— _Volteé la magullada repisa._  
_

_—¡Vete, estoy bien!— _Bramó. Arrebatando las fotografías de mis manos, empujándome haciendome caer de nalgas._  
_

_—¿De verdad crees que con un par de palabras vas a convencerme?_ _Tus ojos gritan que no lo estás, que necesitas un abrazo, alguien en quien confiar, alguien que...—_Advertí. Me levanté pesadamente, mientras al parecer ella ignoraba todas y cada unas de mis palabras, agitando los marcos de las fotografías en el aire haciendo caer los trozos de cristal incrustado._  
_

_—¡Los ojos no gritan!— _Interrumpió incisivamente sin mirarme a los ojos.

_—¡Sabes lo que quise decir!— _Dije acusadoramente._ —Puedes confiar en mí, no sé que se supone que estás haciendo, si estás redecorando, o tumbando la casa, si no quieres decirme nada, bien, no tendré problema con eso, pero permiteme estar a tu lado ayudándote en lo que sea que estás haciendo.— _Proseguí suavisando el tono de mi voz. Permaneció en silencio largo rato, ahora había tomado asiento en el suelo, concentrada en retirar los vidrios rotos de los marcos faltantes, lastimando ahora sus dedos, que evidentemente ya contaban con algunos cortes y rasguños, de verdad era díficil entablar una conversación normal con Samantha Puckett, díficil, por no llamarlo imposible._  
_

_—Lo hago por ella.—_ Musitó rompiendo el silencio._  
_

_—¿Uh?— _Me había tomado por sorpresa._  
_

_—Ella amaba este lugar, pero también lo odiaba.—_ Dijo serenamente aún esquivando mi mirada. Recogió la pila de portarretratos que había agolpado en un rincón del suelo y los llevó consigo, sentándose en el sofá cubierto de plástico y los colocó a uno de sus costados. Recostó su cabeza contra el espaldar y soltó un gran suspiro. _  
_

_—¿Eso es posible?—_ Repliqué. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado. Mantenía los ojos cerrados_.  
_

_—Al fin y al cabo es una Puckett.—_ Rió abriendo los ojos y mirándome con una expresión divertida en su cara._  
_

_—Definitivamente es posible.— _Asentí sonriendo._  
_

_—Decía que esto era lúgubre, tétrico, bizarro, y un montón de palabras más que no tengo ni puta idea de qué significan. Pero que aún así lo amaba, porque aquí crecimos juntas, porque mal que bien, en este lugar nuestra madre trató de ser una madre.—_ Frunció el ceño. Sonreí de nuevo, estaba de alguna manera abriendo la especie de caja de pandora que era lo más semejante a su corazón_— ¡No te rías!—_Bramó ferozmente. Enterrando en mi pecho su mano empuñada, dejó marcada una gran mancha roja y palpitante sobre mí. Respiré profundamente esperando que el dolor disminuyera._  
_

_—No me estoy riendo, solo sonrío, porque...— _Tomé su rostro en mis manos. _— Puedes ser linda cuando te lo propones.— _Continué. escrutando sus orbes azules._  
_

_—Te juro que si vuelves a llamarme linda y...— _Dijo entre dientes, sus pómulos estaban comenzando a tornarse rojos y una arruga apareció en el medio de su fruncida frente_. —Bésame.—_Masculló. Su semblante cambió con sorpendente rapidez, lucía ahora inusualmente relajado. Me disponía a acatar una orden nada despreciable para mí._—Espera— _Me detuvo apartandome suavemente a solo centímetros de sus labios. _—Bésame...—_Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire._— Como si me amaras.—_Prosiguió. ¿qué demonios había dicho? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿"Como si me amaras"? ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?_  
_

_—¡Sam!—_ Repliqué en busca de una respuesta aceptable. Rozó sus hinchados y lastimados labios con los míos. Apoyó su frente contra la mía. Y en efecto la besé, no como si la amara, definitivamente la besé amándola, me despegué suavemente, quería hacerle saber lo que sentía, ella al parecer presentía mi intención de hablar y ahogó mis palabras con un beso fugaz._  
_

_—Por favor, solo no digas nada— _Suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza en mi pecho. A ese momento de mi vida si pudiera compararlo con el episodio de una serie, o el capítulo de una novela _La Confusión_, era el título que más se ajustaba. Alcanzó la fotografía que reposaba de primera en la pila y la apoyó sobre sus piernas, mirándola fijamente y posando su dedo índice sobre la figura de su hermana, comenzó a dibujar círculos nerviosamente sobre ella.

_—Sam... ¿Qué pasa con tu hermana?—_Pareció ignorar mis palabras, se encontraba absorta en lo que hacía._ —Entiendo, si no quieres decirlo, solo no lo digas, está bien.—_ Dije suavemente intentando no incomodarla. Suspiró largamente. Parecía estar a punto de hacer algo que le resultaba tedioso o molesto, lo deduje, porque en su cara se formó la típica expresión que tenía cuando debía ir a clases, cuando debía estudiar para un exámen o alguna cosa que de verdad odiara._  
_

_—Tenía mucho tiempo sin verla, hace un año supimos que tenía una terrible enfermedad— _Tensó los labios, rascó su frente, parecía estar tratando de recordar algo._ —Leucemia Linflobrástica Aguda.— _Masculló en tono lastimoso._  
_

_—¿No es acaso Linfoblástica?— _Me miró de manera furiosa y apretando los labios. Me lamenté por haberla corregido, que más daba lo que estaba matando a su hermana, eso parecía dolerle y afectarle tremendamente.—_Sigue Sam, solo no me hagas caso.—_ Musité nervioso._  
_

_—Bien, eso, ¿si? Hemos agotado todos los recursos—_Tragó grueso.—_ Incluso me extrajeron médula para tranplartarsela— _Se recostó sobre mis piernas, dejando caer la foto sobre su pecho. Un silencio incómodo se formó. Resopló. —_Puede que de verdad sea una persona abrasiva,_ _pero yo...— _Mordió sus labios._ —La amo Benson, no sé por que te digo esto, honestamente supongo que es porque no tengo a nadie más a quien contarle las patéticas cosas que me pasan.— _Sonrió. Era una sonrisa triste. Egoísta, era la palabra que menos definía a Sam, ¿que tanto juré conocerla? En ese momento estaba redescubriendo el entrañable corazón que latía en su pecho._  
_

_—¿Y Carly?— _Pregunté confundido. Se exaltó ligeramente al decir su nombre._  
_ ¿qué acaso no eran las mejores amigas? ¿No se suponía que teniéndola a ella, no debería estar viviendo todo aquello sola? _  
_

_—Ha estado rara últimamente—_ Lucía contrariada. _—Muy rara a decir verdad, no sé que le pasa, he tratado de liberar esto que me ha estado ahogando y no había podido, delante de mi familia solo debo ser fuerte, sonriente, indestructible— _Pasó su mano por su cabello apartándolo de su cara._— Pero necesitaba un respiro.— _Sonrió mirándome de cierta manera con un dejo de ternura, que para ser honesto, no habitaba de manera frecuente en sus ojos._ —A Carly he intentado decírselo, intenté desahogarme, pero armó una discusión estúpida, solo habla de cosas tontas, es desesperante, ¿sabes? y creo que tú tienes mucho que ver con eso— _Espetó acusadoramente._ —Yo sabía lo importante que era para ella la fiesta de Spencer, no quise empañarle ese día de verdad, sentí que me había portado mal con ella por lo que pasó entre tú y yo...— _Llevó una mano a su boca como tratando de meter en ella las palabras que había soltado desprevenidamente. En un primer momento quise interrumpirla, obligarla a hablar, pero sin duda, aquello habría sido contraproducente. Frunció el ceño. Luego hizo un gracioso puchero. —_ No quería, solo quise contentar a Spencer para ella y no le importó, ¿puedes creerlo?— _Encogió sus hombros y río nerviosamente._  
_

_—Creo que deberías colocarte algo, ya te has lastimado mucho últimamente.—_ Tomé una de sus manos entrelazando mis dedos con los maltratados de ella, no me sorprendía su descuido, sentir dolor no era algo que alguna vez la hubiera intimidado._  
_

_—Supongo.— _Suspiró._ —Esta fotografía es su favorita— _Sonrió lacónicamente._ —Ella armó esa rara colección sobre la repisa.— _Prosiguió._ — El tío Carmelo y mi primo Chaz.— _Señaló a los peculiares familiares que me tocó conocer cuando aún saliamos._ —Si que son fuertes a pesar de su tamaño—_ Se señaló a si misma siendo alzada por ellos._ —Wow la tía Maggie con mamá— _Rió sonoramente._ —Sus boobies son falsas— _Acotó._ —La prima Annie— _Me miró con una expresión burlona en su cara, al parecer tanto ella, como yo recordábamos el tatuaje que plasmó en mi piel, el haber sabido que era temporal habría ahorrado la horrible visita al médico a la que fuí obligado por mi madre. _—Mis_ _primas Judy y Tanya_— Una pelinegra y una pelirroja, quienes parecían haber salido de una pandilla peligrosa._ —__Mis primos Garth_ y mi primo Greg Patillo— Señaló a dos chicos altos y delgados con un aspecto más inofensivo que el de las chicas._ —J'Mam-maw..._

_—¿Eh?— _Interrumpí._  
_

_—Abue mama, Daah—_ Sacó su lengua como si estuviera diciendo algo obvio._ —Mel...—_Suspiró._— Wow wow wow mis tres fantásticos— _Sus ojos brillaban._ —El tío Morris, el tío Buzz y el tío tío Frank— _Señaló tres tipos increíblemente fornidos, tatuados y con una expresión dura en su cara, no eran del tipo de personas que quisieras encontrarte en un callejón a media noche._ —Este día fue genial, fue en Acción de Gracias, hace seis años, nosotros mismos matamos al pavo—_ Dijo con ojos soñadores, como si aquello hubiera sido una gran hazaña._ —Estábamos todos juntos por primera vez, el tío Carmelo era el único que cumplía condena en ese momento, así que decidimos todos ir a compartir con él.— _Calló algunos segundos._—Siempre hemos sabido lo que tenemos, pero nunca esperamos algún día perderlo. ¿eh?— _Una sonrisa triste volvió a asomarse en sus labios._  
_

_—¿Dónde está ella? ¿Melanie?— _Comencé a deslizar mis dedos por sus suaves caireles._  
_

_—Está en Boston, con Pam y mi abuela.— _Se detuvo. Suspiró.— _Estuve con ellas hasta la semana pasada, está terminando lo que dice es su última sesión de quimioterapia.— _Tragó saliva._ —Se entregó a la muerte Benson, no quiere seguir, quiere venir a morir aquí.—_ Espetó contrariada._ —¡Maldición!—_Clavó su codo en mi pierna.

_—¡Sam!— _Reclamé. Supuse que quizo drenar su rabia. Algo como Freddie Benson, para Sam sería una oferta tentadora.

_—Volví a este horrible lugar porque quiero hacerlo más agradable para ella, yo no pensé volver en mucho tiempo, pero definitivamente aprendí algo, no hagas planes, la vida tratará de cambiarlos a como dé lugar.— _Rió lacónicamente. —_Quisiera que encontrara un motivo para seguir, pero no, no lo he hallado para ella, verás somos tan tercas tanto una como la otra, tan diferentes y parecidas.— _Apretó los labios. —_Estoy agotada, ya no quiero hablar más de esto.— _Suspiró._  
_

_—Sam yo...—_No sabía que decir, quería solo abrazarla, quedarme a su lado, hacerle saber que no estaba sola, que no tenía por qué estar sola, ni en ese momento, ni nunca más._  
_

_—Por favor, no necesito tu lástima.— _Se levantó de golpe, notablemente enfurecida._  
_

_—Yo no te tengo lástima.— _Resoplé, era inútil tratar de no ofenderla, ella era tan inestable como dinamita._  
_

_—Oye, ¡cállate! ¿Si? ¡Solo cállate Freddie!— _Bramó. Apoyando su cabeza contra el espaldar del sofá._  
_

_—Sam...— _Me acuclillé cerca de ella. Soltó un gruñido. Levantó su mano, pensé que nuevamente la estrellaría contra mi dolorido pecho, pero en cambio recibí una cálida y extensa caricia. Tomé su cara en mis manos y la besé apremiantemente, parecíamos entendernos mucho mejor con besos que con palabras. Me empujó a lo largo del sofá dejando caer su peso sobre mí. Deslicé mis manos por debajo de su espalda, no llevaba nada debajo de su camiseta. Comenzó a explorar con sus labios y su lengua mi cuello.

_—Sam...— _Musité a su oído. Soltó un gruñido. Saqué su cara de mi cuello para poder mirarla a los ojos._  
_

_—¿Uh?—_ Me miró evidentemente contrariada._  
_

_—Bésame...—_ Respondí. Suspiró, se acercó a mi rostro. Rozó mis labios. La aparté de nuevo._ —Espera..._— Me miró expectante— _Bésame, como si me amaras.— _Sacudió su cabeza. Depositó un suave beso. Sonrió con sus labios aún contra los míos, luego lo profundizó aún más, no sabía muy diferente a los otros, pero de alguna manera, ese beso era especial._  
_

* * *

**N/A: Este fic tiene una carga emocional notable, espero no resulte tediosa, puedo adelantarles que no será muy largo y que trataré de actualizar por lo menos una vez por semana :D. Dejen reviews, prefiero una crítica de lo mala y fastidiosa escritora que soy y lo terrible que es mi Fic, a que me ignoren por completo, en serio :| jejeje. Y si se preguntan dónde demonios queda Carly o.O, no la he olvidado, ya trabajo en el próximo capítulo. Por lo pronto espero hayan disfrutado este. ¡Nos leemos pronto! Galletas oreo de chocolate tipo americano para todos! :)  
**


	7. Despertar

**Hola amigos, espero estén muy bien, les dejo un nuevo capi, espero les guste y espero su valiosa opinión. :) ¿Son cosas mías o "espero" demasiado? Jajaja  
**

**Opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, flores, tomatazos, joyas, automóviles último modelo y/o amenazas de muerte por reviews.**

**********iCarly y sus personajes NO son míos, le pertenecen a Dan Schneider.**

* * *

**_Despertar_**

* * *

Sam había vuelto a ser mía, era alucinante, simplemente no lo podía creer, yo me había convertido en el dueño de sus besos y de sus caricias. Sobre mi pecho descansaba la cabeza de la que podría ser la mismísima contradicción encarnada. Solté un largo suspiro, debíamos hablar, sin duda debíamos hablar.

_—Sam...— _Musité suavemente acariciando su espalda desnuda. Soltó un gruñido.

_—¿Qué quieres?— _Preguntó sin mirarme, rodeó con sus brazos mi torso envolviéndome en un apretado abrazo, cerró los ojos fuertemente.

_—Sam tenemos que hablar, ya sabes de todo esto que...— _Advertí levantando su rostro hacía mí, aflojó el agarre, y trepó alcanzando mi boca, otra vez me besó apremiantemente, como si de alguna manera pudiera evitar con eso una conversación que tarde o temprano tendríamos.

_—Ahora sí que tengo hambre, mucha hambre.—_ Sonrío. Lamió sus labios. Se levantó enérgicamente, alcanzó su ropa y la colocó en unos de sus costados, no pude evitar contemplar detenidamente su desnudez mientras se vestía. —_¿Por qué me ves como idiota?—_ Espetó arrugando la frente.

—_Yo... Esto... Nada_— Respondí atropelladamente, no había un centímetro de su piel que no conociera y aún así lograba ponerme nervioso, imité su acción, me vestí nuevamente, mi camisa estaría por algún lugar del salón desde la noche anterior, finalmente la divisé debajo del sillón, la recogí y la deslicé por mis hombros sin abotonarla aún. Sam se encontraba en la pequeña cocina escrutando el refrigerador, me acerqué cautelosamente y la besé por detrás de su oreja, volteó, sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Metió sus manos por mis hombros haciendo caer la camisa, la retiró y la arrimó en un rincón de la barra del desayunador.

_—Quédate así, tu mami se va a enojar si la sigues ensuciando._—Sonrió lacónicamente, para volver a lo que hacía._  
_

_—¿Tocino o jamón?— _Preguntó con una bandeja de jamón con miel en una de sus manos y con una bandeja de tocino en la otra._ —¿Qué tal ambos?— _Respondió para sí misma._  
_

_—¿Vas a preparar el desayuno?— _Pregunté incrédulo._  
_

_—No, tú lo harás.— _Empujó las bandejas hacía mí, las retuve en mis manos._  
_

_—Si, demasiado bueno para ser verdad.— _Respondí con resignación._  
_

_—Oye, cuida tus palabras si no quieres...— _Replicó de manera furiosa, la acallé con un beso, sonrió de nuevo. Aquello fue el comienzo de lo que pude definir como las dos mejores semanas de mi vida. Algunas veces al salir de clases, o en su defecto, al salir del trabajo, volvía con Sam, me quedaba a su lado hasta tarde, regresar a casa cada vez se me hacía más difícil, pero tampoco quería provocar una escena siquiera parecida a la que me había ganado por parte de mi madre el primer día que dormí fuera de casa sin avisarle. Al final comprendí que no necesitaba explicaciones, no necesitaba palabras, estar con Sam, bastaba. Vivíamos al límite, besos robados en la autopista, casi provocaron que nos estrellaramos en su motocicleta en más de una ocasión. Sus clases de manejo eran realmente malas, pero mi forma de hacerlo era mucho peor. Al poco tiempo habíamos terminado la misión que se había propuesto, el apartamento estaba irreconocible, distaba mucho de lo que alguna vez fue, las paredes estaban totalmente pintadas de blanco, una gran alfombra color crema cubría el suelo del salón, contrastaba con el piso de granito, los muebles estaban retapizados, jarrones llenos de flores abundaban por doquier, encima de la mesa de centro, sobre la mesa del teléfono. Habíamos reemplazado el rústico y desgastado juego de comedor, por uno moderno con sillas de metal pintadas de negro, y una lámina de vidrio grueso y cuadrado descansando sobre una bonita base constituían la nueva mesa, cuadros con escenas románticas y bellos paisajes adornaban la casa. Montamos de nuevo la repisa de Melanie, luego de haberla reparado y reemplazado los portarretratos rotos, Sam dispuso una rosa roja en pequeños floreros entre foto y foto, la ubicamos en un lugar visible, su hermana llegaría en tres días, por lo que puso mucho esmero en esa tarea, nuestros ahorros y los dieciocho anillos de compromiso de su madre fueron de gran ayuda._  
_

Sam cayó desplomada sobre el retapizado sofá blanco, soltó un bufido y dejó descansar su cabeza sobre el espaldar. Me senté a su lado, rodeé con mi brazo su hombro, se apoyó en mi pecho.

_—Voy a bañarme, estoy muy cansada.— _Suspiró. Se levantó, alcancé su mano. —_¿Vienes?—_ Sonrió. Asentí rápidamente. Siguió aferrada a mi mano guiándonos en dirección a su habitación, compartimos una ducha de agua caliente, a pesar de la situación tan difícil que vivía_, _no perdía su chispa, jugaba con la espuma del champú, reía estridentemente, jugaba con el agua, no podía evitar sonreír y ser feliz, limitarme a vivir el momento, yo honestamente la amaba, la amaba más que nada en el mundo, pero el miedo infundado de hacérselo saber me paralizaba.

En el borde de su cama secaba su cabello con una toalla, podía quedarme a admirar su sencillez por mucho tiempo, me senté a su lado, la besé en la mejilla, me golpeó con la toalla en la cara, rió, se levantó impetuosamente dirigiéndose a sus cajones, se colocó un pijama y se recostó de lado entrecerrando los ojos, me acosté cerca de ella, comenzamos a jugar con los dedos de nuestros pies, me miró fugazmente y se acurrucó en mi pecho, era sábado en la noche y como se me había hecho costumbre me quedaría con ella.

—_Sam..— _Musité agitándola suavemente.

—_¿Uhmm?_— Murmuró adormecida. Días atrás había comprado un detalle especial para ella, no era de las que se emocionaban con un presente que no incluyera comida, pero aún así quería que tuviera algo único, especial, la aparté suavemente, se sentó sobre la cama y me miró de manera furiosa. Alcancé mis pantalones que reposaban sobre su mesa de noche, saqué una cajita de terciopelo púrpura de uno de los bolsillos, la coloqué sobre sus manos, frunció el ceño.

—_Ábrela_— Coloqué una de sus manos sobre la caja.

—_Freddie no..._— Vaciló.

_—Estás aterrada, ¿no es así? Solo ábrela, no es lo que estás pensando.—_ Ella accedió a hacerlo, suspiró de alivio, dejando colar la pulsera plateada entre sus dedos. Sonrió lacónicamente, señaló el dije que colgaba en ella y la piedra en el centro._  
_

_—Es una Amatista— _Indiqué posando mi dedo índice sobre ella._  
_

_—Es solo una piedra morada.— _Rió._  
_

_—Es la mezcla entre azul y rojo, dos opuestos, como tú y yo.—_ Musité apartando el cabello de su cara._  
_

_—¡Qué cursi eres!— _Espetó arrugando la nariz y negando con la cabeza._  
_

_— El azul es estabilidad, el rojo es pasión. El morado somos nosotros dos, así que cada vez que la lleves recuérdame, recuerdanos.— _Tomé la pulsera y la abroché alrededor de su muñeca izquierda._  
_

_—No puedo contener la emoción, estoy que lloro Fredward.— _Se mofó, no me ofendía, me llevó años acostumbrarme, probablemente era su manera de agradecer el detalle._  
_

_—Por otro lado esta piedra simboliza algo más, se cree que este cristal es de gran ayuda__ cuando nos enfrentamos a un cambio o debemos tomar decisiones importantes, facilita el discernimiento, a__umenta el coraje y agudiza la intuición; dicen que la Amatista trae a la conciencia aquello que debe ser sanado. —_Proseguí, carraspeó, lucía incómoda por esas últimas palabras, me recosté sobre la cama trayéndola conmigo, apoyó su cabeza sobre mí, dejó caer su mano sobre mi pecho, la acaricié suavemente._ —Y la piedra la esculpieron como una flor de loto, se dice que la flor de loto se abre paso desde el fondo de la oscuridad del estanque, sube a la superficie del agua y se abre después de haberse elevado por encima de su nivel, sin mantener contacto ni con la tierra, ni con el agua, a pesar de haber nacido de ellas, así como tú, a pesar de que suelen sucederte cosas no tan buenas, tu has logrado resurgir de ellas, a pesar de todo el pasado que cargas sobre tu espalda, sigues en pie, no dejas de sonreír, no te dejas vencer, floreces una y otra vez, no dejas manchar tus pétalos por lo que va quedando atrás, esa eres tú Sam, una flor de loto, mi flor de loto.—_ Rió escandalosamente cuando terminé de hablar._  
_

_—¡Es lo más ñoño que he oído jamás!— _Exclamó enterrando su cara en mi torso._ —Cállate, solo duerme, ¿si?— _Suspiró. Se quedó dormida rápidamente, el olor de su cabello era embriagante, comenzaba a considerar la idea de tenerla a mi lado para el resto de mi vida.

* * *

La mañana del domingo había llegado, luego del desayuno me dispuse a regresar a casa, Sam me abrazó por la espalda exigiéndome que me quedara con ella, lo deseaba, pero no podía dejar atrás mis responsabilidades, había descuidado el trabajo y los estudios, debía tomar lo que restaba de aquél domingo para ponerme al día al menos con estos últimos. Al llegar mi madre me dirigió una mirada furiosa por debajo de sus anteojos, estaba sentada en el comedor con el periódico en sus manos, por fortuna había dejado de hacer reproches, llegamos al acuerdo de que le avisaría cada vez que no iba a llegar a casa a dormir, eso la tranquilizó en gran manera, era eso o acceder a que me fuera a vivir solo como en dos oportunidades había hecho, la primera algunos años atrás y la segunda pasados unos seis meses, las dos haciéndome regresar, al menos bajo mis condiciones, luego de saludarla con un beso, me dirigí a mi habitación. Me desvestí pesadamente, tomé una ducha de agua fría, rodeé mi espalda baja con la toalla, resoplé frustrado, arrastré los pies hasta el clóset en busca de ropa. Cabeceé. ¿Había visto bien? _  
_

_—Carly...— _Apreté los labios. Absorto en mis nuevas actividades la había olvidado por completo, la había visto apenas unas tres veces, tal vez menos, en los últimos días._  
_

_—Tiempo sin verte Freddie, supongo que la universidad te ha absorbido por completo, ¿no?— _Musitó, jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente._  
_

_—Yo...— _Titubeé._ —¿Qué haces aquí Carly?—_ Espeté._  
_

_—Necesito hablar contigo Freddie— _Aclaró su garganta._ —Más bien te necesito a ti.—_Prosiguió._  
_

_—No...—_ Expresé contrariado, si lo que quería era hablar conmigo podía habérmelo pedido, en vez de meterse a hurtadillas en mi habitación._ —¿De qué quieres hablar?— _Me acerqué arrojando sobre la cama la ropa que había tomado._  
_

_—¿Recuerdas nuestro pacto? ¿Nuestro pacto de amigos?— _Rió nerviosamente. Y como no recordarlo..._  
_

_Carly acababa de llegar de Europa, había ganado algo de peso, aquello le venía muy bien, lucía hermosa, su cabello llegaba ahora hasta su cintura, se desplomó sobre el sofá, tomé asiento a su lado. Enterró su cara entre sus manos, después de algunos minutos las deslizó por su rostro hasta su nuca. Suspiró, parecía frustrada, algo no andaba bien con ella. _

_—¿Qué tal Italia?— Pregunté tratando de parecer casual.  
_

_—La peor idea que tuve en mi vida fue irme para allá.— Respondió encogiendo los hombros.  
_

_—¿Qué pasa Carly?— Dije tratando de atrapar su mirada esquiva.  
_

_—Hay algo que debes saber...— Carraspeó. —Hace un año...— Calló, tragó saliva. —Hace un año perdí un bebé Freddie.— Soltó atropelladamente, esa noticia me había caído por sorpresa, ¿acaso era un mal chiste? Reí al no haberle creído, pero me encontré con el rostro de Carly inusualmente serio, entonces comprendí que no era broma lo que decía. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.  
_

_—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo quedaste embarazada?— Me levanté y me puse frente a ella exigiendo una respuesta creíble.  
_

_—Oye, ¿de verdad quieres que te explique? Ya sabes lo de como quedé embarazada— Puso los ojos en blanco.  
_

_—Estoy hablando en serio Carly.— Dije acusadoramente. Ella sonrió débilmente. Haló mi brazo y me hizo sentarme a su lado de nuevo.  
_

_—Esto no lo sabe ni siquiera Spencer— Bajó el tono de su voz. —Mi papá solo conoce la historia superficialmente. —Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y soltó un largo suspiro. —Después de numerosos sermones y visitas al psicólogo, me permitió regresar a Seattle, dijo que con mi hermano estaría mejor, el no podría cuidarme, la verdad es que exagera, ya yo soy una mujer. — Arrugó la frente, lucía contrariada. —Hace un año y medio comencé la universidad, pero bueno, eso ya lo sabes, estaba emocionada, creí que sería magnífico, y así fue, pero creo que me sobrepasé, comencé a ir a fiestas, amanecía en discotecas, probé el alcohol, por una época dejé de ser yo, me dejé deslumbrar. Conocí a un chico, Gabriel, pero bueno eso también lo sabes, creí que después de tanto había encontrado al amor de mi vida.— Apretó los puños y tensó los labios.—Una cosa llevó a la otra... Y bueno, también probé el sexo.— Fijó la mirada en el piso, lucía ahora avergonzada. —En una de esas no me cuidé, no creí tener tan mala suerte como para quedar embarazada, pero ocurrió, yo Carly Shay la de la mala suerte pensé que mi vida se había arruinado, pero que al menos lo tendría a él. —Suspiró.—Cuando se lo hice saber huyó, huyó cómo un cobarde.—Soltó un gruñido y dejó caer su cabeza en el espaldar del sofá.  
_

_—¿Qué pasó con... Con tu hijo Carly? Tú acaso...— Pregunté nervioso aún sin terminar de creer todo lo que acababa de decir, en efecto sabía que había comenzado la universidad y eso la tenía muy contenta, también lo del tal Gabriel, pero no creí que ocultaba otras cosas, ni la magnitud de lo que me había obviado.  
_

_—No, no aborté— Hizo ademanes y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. —Pero lo perdí por mi culpa, no me alimentaba bien, caí en una depresión severa, tenía apenas tres meses de embarazo, una mañana amanecí bañada en sangre, estaba tan débil que no podía pararme de la cama, me arrastré a la habitación de la señora de servicio que me ayudaba con los quehaceres de la casa, sufrí un aborto espontáneo, estuve una semana en un horrible hospital, mi padre como casi siempre, estaba fuera en ese momento, él se siente culpable de lo que le pasó a su "pulguita", pero la verdad es que yo soy la única culpable, o al menos el patán de Gabriel y yo.— Su respiración se tornó agitada, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo.  
_

_—Te juro que voy a matar a ese malnacido Carly, ¡te lo juro!— Grité pudiendo apenas contener la rabia, estrellé un golpe furioso contra el sofá, aquello no podía ser cierto, ¿cómo alguien se atrevía a hacerle todo eso a Carly y creer que no pagaría por eso?  
_

_—¡Oye cálmate, él estará en este momento en algún lugar de Italia que ni yo misma sé!— Espetó logrando que volviera en sí. —No tiene caso, yo ya lo he superado, poco a poco, por lo menos aprendí la lección, el amor no existe Freddie, pero, ¡rayos! no beso a alguien en un año más y me pudro.— Expresó divertida, suspiré aliviado, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo la misma. —Espera...— Arrugó la frente.  
_

_—¿Qué?— Pregunté con preocupación.  
_

_—¿Viste la película Amigos con Derechos?— Rió.  
_

_—Si, ¡quiero decir no Carly!_

_—¿Si ó no?— Advirtió sonriente.  
_

_—Si, pero ya sé lo que estás pensando y no creo que sea una buena idea.—Espeté bajando al mínimo la voz como si alguien pudiera escuchar esa conversación absurda.  
_

_—Por favor, por mí.— Pestañeó coquetamente.  
_

_—Sabes que eso ya no funciona.— Dije entre dientes.  
_

_—¡Vamos Freddie! Eres uno de los tres únicos hombres en los que confío, pero con él único que ya sabes.— Dijo entre risas.  
_

_—¿Qué?_

_—Tú sabes, Freddie no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo, es solo un pacto de amigos.— Clavó su dedo índice en mi pecho.  
_

_—¿Estás segura?— Pregunté contrariado. Me miró frunciendo el seño.  
_

_—La verdad no Freddie, pero podría funcionar, si un día no nos sentimos más cómodos con esto podemos solo dejarlo y ya.— Musitó.  
_

_—¿Y si fuera yo el que ya no quisiera seguir con esto?_

_—Lo aceptaría.— Sonrió.  
_

_—Esto es extraño.— Repliqué.  
_

_—Lo sé, pero estoy cansada, realmente cansada.—Resopló.  
_

_—Yo no te prometo amor Carly._

_—Yo tampoco Freddie...— Suspiró. En ese momento comenzó todo, se abalanzó sobre mí demandando un beso inusualmente necesitado, al principio estaba renuente, pero de un momento a otro por mi mente cruzó que aquello podría ser una buena idea, mis tres últimas relaciones habían tenido un pésimo final, todas por la misma razón, no les dedicaba el tiempo que decían merecer, ¡Pero vamos! La universidad ciertamente me absorbía, había retomado mi anterior trabajo en PeraStore, ésa vez logré ser ascendido a supervisor, eso consumía gran parte de mi tiempo libre, no era mi culpa, una relación tan abierta como la que me ofrecía Carly me caía como anillo al dedo, con el tiempo comprendí que aquello no debió haber sido, nuestro juego fue descubierto por Gibby cuando estuvimos a punto de tener sexo en la habitación de Carly, en ese momento despreciaba lo inoportuno que podía llegar a ser, ahora me sentía agradecido. Luego de un mes Spencer nos descubrió también, ya estábamos llegando al límite, pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue la llegada de Sam, quien por cierto, también nos había descubierto. ¿Qué explicación creíble podríamos darle a todos a nuestro alrededor? No teníamos excusas convincentes, ni algo que justificara el absurdo juego que llevábamos.  
_

_—Yo pensé que eso había quedado claro la otra vez, ya sabes cuan..—_ Espeté, de pronto comenzaba a sentirme molesto, le había dicho que no quería seguir con eso, y aún así lo ignoró, ¿qué sucedía con Carly? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?_  
_

_—Me enamoré de ti Freddie, te amo, te amo tanto.—_Interrumpió rodeando mi cuello con sus manos._  
_

_—Pero tú dijiste que no me prometías amor.—_ Expresé con frustración, la actitud de Carly me ponía de cabeza._  
_

_—¿Qué importa lo que dije Freddie? Eso no importa ahora.— _Me empujó haciéndome caer sobre la cama, estaba absolutamente desconcertado, quise moverme pero tenía la sensación de que me había congelado._  
_

_—¿Qué haces?— _Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Carly retiró la toalla que me cubría con brusquedad y se abalanzó sobre mí sin mediar palabra, se acomodó a horcajadas, comenzó a depositar numerosos besos por mi cuello, descendiendo a mi pecho._  
_

_—Cálido, húmedo, suave, hmmm podría respirar el olor de tu piel cada día de mi vida.— _Musitó a mi oreja, aquello resultaba realmente perturbador, considerando que esas palabras provenían de la mujer de la que estuve enamorado la mitad de mi vida, rozó su mejilla contra mi boca, su respiración agitada se mezclaba con la mía, luego me besó, correspondí el beso como un impulso primitivo, respondí con el mismo desenfreno con el que ella lo demandaba, deslicé mis manos por debajo de su camisa, acariciando su espalda. La risa de Sam comenzó a retumbar en mis oídos, la imagen de ella descansando sobre mi pecho, durmiendo plácidamente me trajo a la realidad._  
_

_—Carly por favor, no.—_ La tomé por las muñecas apartándola, me levanté impetuosamente alcanzando la toalla y cubriéndome._  
_

_—¿Por qué?—_ Tensó los labios, me miró de manera furiosa._  
_

_—Yo... Yo amo a alguien más, y quiero hacer bien las cosas, así que por favor no fuerces esto, no te hagas daño, no de esa manera.— _Dije suavemente tratando de no herirla más de lo que sabía ya había hecho._  
_

_—Entiendo— _Dijo entre dientes, sus ojos se habían tornado vidriosos, en segundos gruesas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. —_¡No lo entiendo!— _Gritó. Se mostraba contrariada. —_¿Pero cómo pasó? Tu y yo éramos felices, o al menos comenzábamos a serlo— _Mordió sus labios, lucía abstraída en sus pensamientos. —_Sam.— _Suspiró. Había acertado, ¿pero cómo era eso posible?_  
_

_—Sam no tiene nada que ver con esto.— _Me excusé inútilmente, cuando Sam tenía que ver con todo eso._  
_

_—¡Es ella! ¡La amas! ¿No es así?— _Preguntó con voz trémula. Asentí suavemente, me dirigió una mirada cargada de odio y salió furiosamente de la habitación azotando la puerta. Nunca quise dañarla y ella lo sabía. ¿Cómo decirle que no solo mantenía lo que podría llamarse una relación con Sam, sino que de paso me había vuelto a enamorar de ella?

* * *

Las horas corrían lentamente, intenté concentrarme en los complicados ejercicios de matemáticas, pero no podía, necesitaba ver a Sam, necesitaba contarle por lo que estaba pasando y lo que había pasado antes de eso, ella lo comprendería, estaba seguro de eso. Tomé un abrigo y salí rápidamente, mi mamá me detuvo bajo el umbral.

_—Si no vas a regresar hoy, por lo menos ten el detalle de avisarme.— _Aseveró halándome del brazo.

_—Está bien mamá, pero si voy a regresar, tranquila solo voy a... Voy a buscar unos apuntes que dejé en casa de un amigo._— Mi madre puso los ojos en blanco, y me dejó ir. Caminé hasta el apartamento de Sam, quedaba un poco lejos, pero la brisa helada de la noche podía aclarar mi mente. Al encontrarme frente a la puerta de su apartamento golpeé suavemente.

_—Sam, soy yo, Freddie, por favor abre.—_ Toqué insistentemente sin obtener respuesta, quizás dormía, quizás habría salido, al menos eso pensé en un primer momento, pero un golpe seco proveniente del interior derrumbó mis hipótesis iniciales, giré la perilla con cuidado, empujé la puerta y me encontré con una imagen que hizo arder mis ojos, Sam, mi Sam, besaba con desenfreno a un tipo, que deslizaba sin ningún pudor sus manos por su espalda hasta sus glúteos, nada cubría su pecho, sus senos estaban completamente expuestos, estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él sobre la alfombra, por fortuna aún llevaba puestos sus ceñidos pantalones de cuero negro, al menos había logrado arruinarles la velada, matarlo, era lo que más deseaba en el mundo en ese instante, apreté mis puños con fuerza, Sam levantó la cabeza percatándose de que estaba atónito bajo el umbral de la puerta. Arrugó la frente, sonrió.

_—¿Qué quieres Benson?_— Preguntó con la respiración agitada, el hombre debajo de ella volteó en dirección a mí, jamás lo había visto, probablemente rondaba unos veinticinco años, era un tipo tatuado y bastante fornido, pelinegro y con un expresión dura en su rostro, para ser franco tenía cara de criminal, parecía perfecto para ella. Me había herido, una vez más, pero ahora de la peor manera. ¿Qué clase de persona era Sam? La más rara, sin duda, capaz de dar su vida por otros, tanto como de ser la persona más cruel si se lo proponía. Él intentó levantarse, ella lo empujó con fuerza al suelo, fijándolo a el con sus manos sobre su pecho semidesnudo. _—Te hice una pregunta—_ Musitó impasible, clavando una mirada gélida en mis ojos, el tono de su voz era suave, estaba inusualmente sonriente, aquello estaba a punto de llevarme a la locura. _—Bien, si quieres quedarte a mirar es cosa tuya, no conocía esa parte de ti, nunca creí que eras tan pervertido, solo trata de no hacer mucho ruido— _Dijo en tono de burla, remató sus palabras con una sonora carcajada, bajó de nuevo acercándose a la boca de su acompañante, por un momento tuve la impresión de que estaba comiéndoselo, aquellos besos eran apremiantes, dolorosamente apremiantes. Aquella humillación era grande, podría decir que era la más grande que había sufrido en mi vida, cortas se quedaron las demás que casualmente llevaban la firma de autor de Sam como tinta indeleble.

Odio, ira, rabia... Una mezcla de terribles y amargos sentimientos comenzaron a rugir en mi interior, llevado por un impulso febril me dirigí furiosamente a aquellos dos, levanté a Sam por los hombros apartándola bruscamente, tomé al tipo por el cuello de su camisa desabrochada, clavé un furioso golpe en su cara, literalmente quería partirla en dos, devolvió el golpe estrellando su mano empuñada en mi estómago, al poco tiempo nos vimos envueltos en lo que yo definía como una pelea a muerte. No sentía dolor por los impactos, el dolor que me había provocado Sam era aún más grande, tenía la sensación de que abarcaba mi pecho, de que en cualquier momento lo rasgaría por dentro, mi vista se había nublado, golpe tras golpe drenaba la rabia, sangre corría por nuestros rostros, clavé mi rodilla en su estómago, cayó desplomado en el suelo, sacó un puñal de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, se levantó impetuosamente, al ver la hoja de metal brillante, honestamente deseé que me matara, eso deseaba, que enterrara el puñal en mi pecho. Estrellé mi puño con fuerza en su cara, aquél gesto era una abierta invitación para que acabara con mi vida, Sam se interpuso entre nosotros, retiró el cuchillo de sus manos y lo lanzó furiosamente a algún lugar del salón.

—_¡__Y_a basta Steven!— Gritó Sam, contenía a aquél tipo con abrumadora facilidad, el pelinegro trató de abalanzarse hacía mí, respondí con rapidez dispuesto a seguir con lo que habíamos iniciado. _—¡Dije que ya basta, y sabes que no soy de las que dice las cosas dos veces!— _Bramó. Lo apartó clavando un manotazo en su pecho. —_¡Vete Freddie!—_ Exigió de manera encolerizada, me arrastró pesadamante hasta la salida del apartamento, empujandome hasta dejarme fuera de él, la puerta se cerró tras nosotros, me miró fijamente, sonrió sardónicamente, no parecía inquietarse, ni perturbarse por el hecho de que la hubiera visto en aquella situación tan comprometedora, ni siquiera por el hecho de que por poco acababan con mi vida, la expresión que se dibujaba en su cara era de triunfo, era como aquella que solía aparecer en su rostro cuando lograba avergonzarme ante una multitud, me había hecho caer de una nube estrepitosamente, en definitiva había despertado del más dulce sueño, para comenzar a vivir una de las peores pesadillas. Frunció el ceño, miró su muñeca fijamente por al menos un minuto, retiró la pulsera que le había regalado, tomó una de mis manos rudamente y la depositó en ella con brusquedad.

—_Eres un idiota Freddie, pudo haberte matado.—_ Espetó esquivando mi mirada._  
_

_—Eso no es posible, porque tú ya me mataste Sam...—_ Dije entre dientes. Lancé la pulsera contra su pecho desnudo y me dispuse a alejarme de allí cuanto antes, el fin del mundo parecía un lugar perfecto para ir en ese momento._  
_

* * *

**N/A: ¡Sufre Freddie! Muajajaja. El próximo capítulo será desde el punto de vista de Sam. Bueno ya lo saben, nos leemos pronto. ¡Feliz fin de semana! Ya que vengo actualizando varios sábados seguidos, pues será así de manera fija. :D. **

**PD: Se me escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas escribiendo el final de este capítulo, pero lo creí tan necesario :|  
**


	8. Masoquismo

**Bien, habrán quienes se preguntaran dónde estaba metida, así como habrán muchos (seguro que los superan en número) que no xD. **

**He estado muy ocupada, universidad, problemas, personas, flojera, falta de inspiración, falta de motivación, lo típico, ustedes saben, en fin, sé que había dicho que este capítulo sería desde el punto de vista de Sam, pero no será así, razones al final. :/**

**Esta historia es Rated M, hagámosle honor a su clasificación. _*Ríe malvadamente*_**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews no saben cuán feliz me hacen! :D**

**Si Tocino Boliviano, así se escribe :D**

**iCarly si me pertenece. Nah, ¡no es cierto, pero eso ya lo saben! :)**

* * *

**_Masoquismo_**

* * *

Habían transcurrido numerosos días desde aquella fría noche de finales de noviembre en la que por última vez había visto a Sam, los hombres no lloran, bien reza un dicho, pero por ella derramé lágrimas de amargo sabor, era increíble, difícil de asimilar el hecho de que en cuestión de segundos las cosas podían dar un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, de pronto ya no más, ya no era mía, nunca fui el dueño de sus caricias, cada recuerdo que implicaba su presencia tenía el objetivo certero de golpear mi corazón.

Haciendo un recuento de los hechos, aquél día mi madre al verme, naturalmente se escandalizó, apenas recuerdo haber caído pesadamente sobre el sofá y a ella abalanzándose sobre mí envolviéndome en sus brazos entre gemidos y sollozos, luego la recuerdo curando mi maltratado rostro, mientras gruesas lágrimas que surcaban sus ojos golpeaban contra mi cara, sin embargo y aunque suene irreal, las heridas ya no dolían. En ese instante, apenas consciente de la realidad que me tocaba vivir comencé a sentir un marcado resentimiento por Sam, un resentimiento mucho más grande que el que logré sentir por alguien alguna vez, coincidentemente por ella. A partir de ese momento empecé a convivir con mis propios demonios, rodeado de mi propio infierno.

Mi vida parecía ir en picada, para ser honesto, me convertí con el pasar de los días en una piltrafa humana, saciaba en una mujer distinta mi deseo desesperado —y patético— de estar con Sam. El insomnio y el alcohol se convirtieron en mis más fieles compañeros, necesitaba olvidarla y a la vez no, al mismo tiempo deseaba que todo fuera una de sus bromas de mal gusto, al mismo tiempo estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca justificando lo que había pasado, le creería, la perdonaría de ser necesario, estar a su lado era lo que deseaba más que nada en el mundo, sin embargo la sucia imagen de Sam dejando tocar su cuerpo por otro hombre no abandonaba mi mente, despertaba lo peor de mí, toqué fondo definitivamente, hasta la intervención de Carly quien había de alguna manera, logrado rescatarme de mi mismo...

_Ese era un día particularmente lluvioso, luego de tener una discusión realmente seria con mi madre por haber perdido mi empleo, y por el hecho de que pronto, más temprano que tarde, si mantenía ese ritmo de vida, perdería el año en la universidad, ya habían transcurrido unas dos semanas desde el último día que recordaba haber asistido a clases. Cada noche visitaba el bar que quedaba a dos cuadras del Bushwell Plaza, en el que __había logrado hacer amistad con personajes parecidos a los de un cuento... De terror, otro de los argumentos de reclamo de mi mamá._ Como se me había vuelto una costumbre, muy a duras penas regresaba a casa a altas horas de la noche, el llanto de mi mamá era incesante en aquellos días, pero ya había dejado de importar, todo había dejado de importar. Intenté varias veces sin éxito insertar la llave en la cerradura, ya sin fuerzas me derrumbé en el piso, apoyando la cabeza sobre la puerta, momentos después la del apartamento de los Shay se abrió lentamente, la cabeza de una Carly con el cabello desordenado apareció a los pocos segundos, limpió sus ojos con sus manos, resopló y se acercó lentamente, se agachó frente a mi y comenzó a cachetearme frenéticamente, yo reí, aquello resultaba gracioso, —probablemente producto de la borrachera— hacía ya muchos días que la que alguna vez fuera mi mejor amiga me había quitado el habla, pero al parecer nada le había quitado el derecho a tratarme con a un niño pequeño. 

_—¡Oye cálmate!— Dije entre risas, aquello la había molestado mucho más, ya no eran cachetadas, sino puñetazos los que clavaba insistentemente, de repente se derrumbó frente a mí, me envolvió en un apretado abrazo, entretanto lágrimas comenzaban a caer sobre mi cabeza y mi cara, todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas._

_—Por favor Freddie, por favor detente.— Suplicó. No sé cuanto tiempo pasamos así, entre los sollozos de Carly y el abatimiento que me mantenía fijo al suelo, de pronto se detuvo, se levantó bruscamente, tomó mis manos y me arrastró pesadamente al interior del apartamento, apenas era consciente de mi mismo.  
_

_—¿Quién? ¿Quién anda ahí?— gritó Spencer.  
_

_—Soy yo Spencer— Respondió Carly soltando mis brazos y haciendo ademanes señalándome, veía la situación desde el piso y lamentaba seriamente el hecho de que ni siquiera podía levantarme de el.  
_

_—Uuuh... Ya veo hermanita, pensé que era un ladrón— dijo riendo entrecortadamente.  
_

_—¿Y pensabas defendernos con una simple bota?— Espetó Carly desplomándose sobre el sofá y colocando sus pies descalzos sobre mi pecho.  
_

_—Sip— respondió su hermano con simpleza.  
_

_—Por Dios Spencer, solo ayúdame con ésta cosa que alguna vez, creo, fue Freddie.— Clavó uno de sus talones en mi estómago.  
_

_—Yo puedo— repliqué, me levanté torpemente cayendo de nuevo al suelo. Spencer me ayudó a levantarme haciéndome caer sobre el sofá. Chasqueó la lengua y sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente, fue la última imagen que ví esa noche antes de quedarme dormido._

_La mañana siguiente fue realmente embarazosa, Carly caminaba de un lado a otro, de vez en cuando me mandaba miradas furiosas, tenía los labios tensados como si contuviera algo que quería decir, hasta que finalmente habló, gritó más bien, su voz la sentía como agujas clavándose en mi cerebro._

_—¡No puedes seguir así! ¿Qué crees qué haces? ¡Tú madre!— Dijo histéricamente, aclaró su garganta, adoptando ahora un aire solemne. —Tu madre ha venido a llorar aquí conmigo Freddie, por Dios detente, supérala.— Carraspeó bajando el tono de su voz y tomando asiento a mi lado en el sofá. Pasó su brazo por mi hombro dando pequeñas palmadas. —Supera a Sam, ella no es para ti— Esas palabras provocaban una profunda sensación de abatimiento y tristeza en mi interior, básicamente, porque Carly estaba muy probablemente en lo cierto. —Entiéndelo, ¿vale la pena? Digo, porque Sam te ha dejado ¿vas a tirar tu vida y tu futuro a la basura? Mírame.— Bramó asestando un golpe en mi cabeza, rió ante mi quejido de dolor. —Escúchame, necesitas ayuda, eres mi amigo ¿no?— Expresó divertida— ¿no?— Comenzó a hacer cosquillas en mi estómago, Spencer quien al parecer nos miraba desde hacía ya rato, se unió a la actividad de Carly, torturandome con las cosquillas.  
_

_—Sí— dije entre risas.  
_

_—Juntos vamos a salir de ésto— suspiró deteniéndose y recargando su cabeza en el espaldar.  
_

_—Juntos— remedó Spencer con la boca entreabierta._

_—¿Juntos?— Pregunté incrédulo, temiendo que Carly siguiera con su ya ahora absurdo interés romántico en mí.  
_

_—No voy a abandonarte Freddie, el día de mañana te reirás de esta situación y yo estaré contigo...— Tomó mi mano, y la apretó fuertemente contra la suya. Spencer carraspeó al parecer incómodo. —A tu lado y estaré riendo también, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque..._

_—No Carly, por favor no lo digas.—Interrumpí rápidamente soltándome se su agarre, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.  
_

_—Oye, antes que nada soy tu amiga, ¿no? Estaré allí porque te amo, como mi amigo y como lo que tú quieras ser para mí.— Suspiró, luego encogió los hombros sonriendo.  
_

A partir de ese día nuestra amistad se fortaleció, al punto de que éramos mucho más unidos que lo que alguna vez logramos ser. Con su apoyo recuperé todo lo que había perdido, o al menos casi todo. Natalie consideró darme una tercera y última oportunidad de regresar a mi empleo en PearStore, me mostré muy sorprendido ante ese hecho, incluso a pesar de haberle rogado con insistencia, aconsejado por Carly, no creí en un principio que diera resultado, Carly levantó los brazos en señal de victoria y saltó de un lado a otro enérgicamente, algo que comprendí finalmente al saber que Natalie era la nueva enamorada de Spencer. Regresé a la universidad y todo marchaba bien de nuevo, era el mejor de la clase otra vez, lo que hacía hinchar mi pecho de orgullo. Mi madre canturreaba alegremente haciendo sus deberes, cada día cocinaba pasteles de todo tipo y demás delicias dulces para mí, me sentía abrumado ante eso, sobretodo por el hecho de que era la enemiga número uno del azúcar. Sam no era un tema de conversación entre Carly y yo, eso me aliviaba profundamente, aunque Spencer, ajeno a la situación, la nombraba constantemente, nos ponía al tanto de las supuestas buenas nuevas del demonio con caireles de oro, Carly sonreía débilmente, yo me limitaba a manterme en silencio, asentía con indignación, Sam le mentía a Spencer, no se suponía que fuera tan feliz, ni que le fuera tan maravillosa e irrealmente bien como él aseguraba, así corrían los días, poco a poco logré reponerme de nuevo y aunque en más de una oportunidad caí en la tentación de ir hasta el apartamento de Sam, dentro de el nadie daba señales de vida.

Había llegado el cumpleaños de Carly, mi amiga y apoyo incondicional, una persona a la que admiraba y por la que sentía un profundo agradecimiento, si a alguien le debía la vida luego de a mi madre era a ella, aunque era una paradoja, mi madre me la había dado, Sam le había dado un sentido y se lo había quitado también, Carly me rescató de mi mismo regresándomela, no podía negar el hecho de que si en algún momento tomaba la determinación de rehacer mi vida sentimental, sería con Carly din dudar. Hicimos una fiesta modesta planeada por Spencer y por mí, con la ayuda de Gibby y T-Boo, incluso de mi madre, imitamos el regalo que Carly y yo habíamos elaborado para Spencer meses atrás, un alegre cartel que al terminar la tarde se incendió inexplicablemente. La velada había terminado con una jornada de absurdos chistes de Gibby, quien sin mediar palabra se quitó la camisa, dándonos latigazos a Spencer, a T-Boo y a mi con ella para que nos levantaramos del sofá, acto seguido cayó pesadamente sobre el, sumido con sorpendente rapidez en un profundo sueño. Todos reímos. Spencer se encogió de hombros afirmando que ya era hora de dormir, a los pocos segundos desapareció por el pasillo que conducía a su habitación.

Mi madre miró a T-Boo señalando el primer botón de su camisa con el ceño fruncido, por lo que rápidamente él lo abotonó. —_¡Ya es hora de dormir!_— Exclamó halándonos del cuello de nuestras camisas a T-Boo y a mí. Carly sonrió lacónicamente, se dirigió a la barra de la cocina tomando torpemente entre sus brazos el chamuscado regalo de su hermano. —_Ayúdala_— suspiró soltándome justo bajo el umbral de la puerta.

_—¿Puedo quedarme un poco más?_— Preguntó T-Boo sonriendo abiertamente.

_—¡No!_— Advirtió mi madre señalándole la salida.

—_¡Pero Marissa todavía queda pastel!—_ Replicó en tono suplicante.

—_Dije que no y es mi última palabra, ¡y tú no te tardes!_— Espetó mi madre guiñándome un ojo, y podría jurar que sonrió a Carly con complicidad, un golpe seco acompañó su salida, Gibby se reacomodó en el sofá mientras roncaba estridentemente.

—_Yo... esto...¿Qué tal si me ayudas a llevar esto a mi habitación?_— Dijo Carly nerviosamente. Asentí suavemente, ella prosiguió a recoger el resto de sus regalos y a apilarlos en sus manos. Luego comenzó la marcha escaleras arriba y la seguí de cerca. _—Bien, creo que fue una bonita fiesta, ¿no crees?_—Asentí indiferente a sus palabras mientras colocaba el letrero en el piso, nos exaltamos cuando la brisa cerró estrepitosamente la puerta de la habitación, luego se acercó lentamente colocando sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara.

—_Carly..._— Aclaré mi garganta, abrumado por su cercanía.

—_Shhh_— dijo colocando su dedo índice sobre mi boca, luego lo quitó, rodeó con sus manos mi cuello, lamió sus labios y se aferró a los míos en un demandante beso al cual rápidamente correspondí, poco consciente de lo que estábamos haciendo, como por un instinto animal estaba dejándome llevar. Lentamente nos despojamos de nuestra ropa, Carly guiaba el ritmo retirando primero mi camisa, seguidamente le ayudé a despojarla de la suya, me hizo caer sobre la cama, retiró sus zapatos, imité su acción, intenté levantarme para retirar mi pantalón, me empujó haciéndome caer a lo largo abalanzándose sobre mí. _—Yo lo hago—_ Musitó con voz ronca posando sus manos sobre la hebilla de mi cinturón, desabrochándolo suavemente y retirándolo con brusquedad, luego desabotonó ni pantalón, acto seguido se puso de pie y lo haló rápidamente hacia abajo, me levanté ligeramente para ayudarle. Se recargó contra mí desabrochando sus shorts de jean dejando ver parcialmente su ropa interior rosa, depositó excitantes besos a lo largo de mi pecho siguiendo una línea recta hasta mi abdomen, introdujo sus manos dentro de mis bóxers halándolos con tacto suave hacia abajo dejando expuesto mi miembro erecto, solté un gruñido de alivio cuando colocó una de sus manos envolviendo el glande y comenzando a moverla de arriba a abajo. Cerré fuerte los ojos disfrutando del placer vacío que tarde o temprano me haría sentir culpable. Posó su lengua sobre el deslizándola en movimientos circulares, rodeó la punta con su boca. Mi respiración agitada apenas me hacía consciente de que aquella situación tan íntima la compartía con Carly y no con Sam.

—_Oh Sam, ¡por Dios!— _Solté en un gruñido hundiendo la cabeza aún más en la cama. instantáneamente Carly se detuvo._  
_

_—No soy Sam— _Musitó suavemente con la respiración agitada. —_Pero eso ya lo sabes ¿no?_— dijo colocándose de pie frente a mí. Rápidamente me senté sobre la cama intentando excusarme._  
_

_—¿Qué?...Yo... Carly...—_ Respondí atropelladamente intentando crear una frase coherente._  
_

_—Esto no va a funcionar, no importa lo que haga, ni el tiempo que pase...— _Soltó un suspiro reacomodando las tiras de su sostén y alcanzando su camisa. —_Pero no importa Freddie, solo continuemos como hasta ahora, ¿si?— _Cabeceé un poco rodeando mi nuca con mis manos._ —No digas nada, voy a tomar un baño, por favor vete pronto.— _Prosiguió sonriendo tristemente. Tomó su bata de baño y se perdió de vista apresuradamente.

Después de esa situación tan particular, en efecto Carly actuaba como si nada, y yo simplemente no pretendía incomodarla ni dejarla expuesta ante nadie, los días trancurrían con una tensa calma, la visitaba ocasionalmente, y ella a mí, incluso se había vuelto muy cercana con mi madre con la que pasaba tardes de largas pláticas.

Entre pesados días de clases, extenuantes jornadas de trabajo e incluso alguna que otra cita, había llegado el mes de febrero. Aquella noche regresaba a casa realmente cansado luego de soportar por más de tres horas los reclamos de un enfurecido cliente por supuestos desperfectos en su PearPhone, arrastré los pies hasta mi apartamento, una imagen invérosimil nubló mi vista, ¿acaso me había vuelto loco? Estrujé mis ojos acercándome rápidamente a la puerta.

_—¿Qué se supone qué haces?— _Reclamé. Sam viró lentamente._  
_

_—Fuerzo la cerradura— _dijo con una naturalidad absurda.

—_Dame eso, ¿qué haces aquí?_— Quité bruscamente de sus manos lo que parecía un broche de cabello.

—_Necesitamos hablar_— Respondió sin inmutarse.

_—¿Qué te hizo pensar que yo quiero hablar contigo? ¡No maldita sea, solo muérete Sam! ¡Muérete!—_ Espeté, mis labios temblaban de la rabia, después de casi tres meses, ochenta y siete días, dos mil ochenta y ocho horas, ciento veinticinco mil doscientos ochenta minutos y siete millones quinientos dieciséis mil ochocientos segundos sin verla ¿de verdad pensaba que tenía derecho de reaparecerse en mi vida una vez más a desordenarlo todo? En su rostro se dibujó una débil sonrisa, de pronto todo se volvió obscuridad y no supe más de mí.

Al abrir los ojos pude notar que estaba sentado sobre lo que estaba seguro era mi cama, sus tibios brazos rodeaban mi cuello, sus manos descansaban sobre mi pecho. Sam estaba apoyada contra el respaldo de la cama, con su mentón descansando sobre mi hombro izquierdo, golpeaba suavemente los dedos de sus manos contra mí.

_—¿Qué demonios?—_Pregunté exaltado tratando de zafarme del agarre, pero para mi sorpresa había hecho una especie de llave con sus piernas rodeando mi cintura con ellas.

—_Veo que despertaste._— Dijo serenamente, depositando un suave beso en mi mejilla.

_—¿Te has vuelto loca? Digo, si eso es posible.— _Musité sin poder encontrar su mirada, sus brazos seguían rodeando mi cuello y sus piernas mi cintura, aquella situación no solo era irracional, también era absolutamente desoncertante._  
_

_—Quédate quieto Benson, a menos que quieras volver a dormir de nuevo.— _Despegó sus brazos y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de mis muñecas, entonces comprendí que me había aplicado uno de sus trucos para hacer dormir, ¿pero por qué?_ —No me dejas opción Fredward.— _Espetó en tono amenazante haciendo un poco más fuerte el agarre.

_—Está bien, ¿eso es lo que quieres? Lo tendrás— _Repliqué. Dejé caer todo mi peso sobre ella, recosté mi cabeza pesadamente sobre su estómago, jadeó un poco probablemente incomodada._  
_

_—Cuanto has cambiado, Fredifer... Y no sabes cuanto lo lamento.— _Dijo entre tanto dejaba caer uno de sus brazos envolviendo mi cuello, mientras con su mano libre trazaba círculos con sus dedos sobre mi cabello._  
_

_—¡Es tú maldita culpa!— _Dije acusadoramente, ahora podía ver su rostro inexpresivo desde abajo, sus ojos semejaban dos azules abismos, no transmitían nada y aquello era desesperante._  
_

_—Deja de maldecir, no te hace parecer temible, te hace parecer patético.—_ Musitó impasible. Apoyó su quijada sobre mi cabeza y volvió a rodearme con sus brazos, pasamos algunos minutos así, coloqué mis manos sobre las de ella acariciandolas suavemente, honestamente extrañaba la calidez de su piel, la ligereza con la que el solo roce con ella desvanecía el mundo alrededor haciendo que todo perdiera importancia, pero no me conformaba ya con su cercanía, necesitaba explicaciones, una explicación creíble que lograra darme al menos la esperanza de que todo había sido un malentendido, que de nuevo estaría conmigo y ésta vez sería para siempre, sí, era un masoquista, un masoquista en todo el sentido de la palabra._  
_

_—¿Qué quieres Sam?— _Agité una de sus manos ligeramente, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Soltó un suspiro y besó mi frente._ —Sam—_ Viré para encontrar su mirada, pero en lugar de eso apretaba sus ojos fuertemente. _—¿Qué se supone que haces?— _Pregunté impaciente._  
_

_—Deja de arruinar tu vida.— _Resopló soltando mis manos bruscamente, depositando las suyas en mi pecho nuevamente._  
_

_—¡Te hice una pregunta!—_ Repliqué, ¿Sam dando consejos? Aquello si que parecía un mal chiste._  
_

_—Por... favor.— _Respondió suavemente, comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por mi cabello, su tacto era suave y reconfortante._  
_

_—¿Qué carajo sucede contigo?—_ La presión que me mantenía inmóvil la sentí desaparecer, en el acto solté el agarre que mantenía en un principio, me levanté bruscamente y me senté al borde de la cama, se hizo un ovillo, abrazándose las piernas, dejó caer su cabeza sobre ellas._  
_

_—Tú y yo... Ya lo intentamos dos veces.— _Hizo una pausa mientras un silencio incómodo caía sobre nosotros_ — Y No funcionó, no puedes seguir comportándote así y llorando como una niña mimada, porque perdió su muñeca.— _Expresó con una suavidad inusual en ella._  
_

_—¿Así que te parezco una niña?— _Dije entre dientes, la expresión de su cara no había cambiado, llevado por un impulso febril me abalancé sobre ella, dejándola atrapada debajo de mi cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos._  
_

_—No lo hagas díficil.— _Advirtió impasible. Me acerqué lo suficiente a su rostro como para sentir su ya agitada respiración chocando con mi piel y mezclandose con la mía, froté mi nariz contra la suya, apoyé mi frente en la de ella, clavé mi mirada en sus ojos._  
_

_—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto Sam? Siempre has hecho mi vida miserable, pareces predestinada para eso.— _Musité, cerré los ojos fuertemente deseando poder contener un poco más las ganas de besarla. _  
_

_—¿Crees que todo debe tratarse de ti siempre? Escucha y escúchame muy bien— _Colocó sus manos en mis mejillas._ —Para, para ahora que estás a tiempo, búscate una bonita chica, después de todo y aunque me cueste admitirlo— _Aclaró su garganta._ —No estás tan mal Freddie, cásate, ten hijos, cumple todos tus sueños nerds— _Lucía contrariada por lo que acababa de decir, como si estuviera haciéndolo en contra de su voluntad, y aunque no sabía muy bien que quería lograr con aquellas palabras, al parecer alguien la había puesto al tanto de la patética situación en la que me encontraba algún tiempo atrás, y aunque sonara absurdo de alguna manera se mostraba preocupada por mí, eso me hizo cambiar de perspectiva, con ella estaría dispuesto a empezar de nuevo mil veces si era preciso. Rodó los ojos y posó la vista en algún lugar de la habitación, tomé su rostro con una de mis manos, obligándola a verme a los ojos._  
_

_—Me veo casado, si, me veo con hijos, si, te veo a ti siendo mi esposa y te veo a ti siendo la madre de mis hijos, ¿te cuesta mucho entenderlo? Maldita sea eres tú, eres tú lo que yo quiero, siento que me voy a volver loco, por favor Sam, por favor no me alejes de ti, todos mis sueños nerds los quiero alcanzar a tu lado.—_ Supliqué desesperadamente, probablemente no tendría éxito, pero al menos debía intentarlo, frunció su frente y me miró expectante, quizá buscaba en su mente las palabras exactas para herir mi orgullo, antes de que pudiera articular las que seguramente serían palabras hirientes atrapé sus labios entre los míos, respondió instantáneamente, como si lo deseara tanto como yo, me besaba con un frenesí inesperado que había iluminado la tan ansiada nueva esperanza que deseaba existiera para nosotros.

* * *

******Primero que nada a los fans Seddies acérrimos (me incluyo xD) no me odien por la tan subida de tono escena Creddie de este capítulo, tarde o temprano pasaría algo como eso, en un principio lo advertí, ¿no?**

****** Las razones por la cual no subí el capítulo desde el punto de vista de Sam son las siguientes: Sentí que faltaba algo más, antes de develar todo lo que falta, creo que la misma historia te lo pide, _*Está loca, ni que las historias tuvieran vida propia*_ eso incluía hacer sufrir a Freddie, _*Ríe malvadamente*_ok, no._ ._. _ Además de que el que viene me ha resultado bastante largo, estimando que hay que atar muchos cabos y considerando que Sam es un personaje algo (muy) complicado de desarrollar, pues lo postpuse, porque todavía no lo termino, y si bien nadie puede alcanzar la perfección, al menos me gustan las cosas bien hechas, miren que tomo en cuenta sus ojos, no quiero hacerlos sangrar con algo terrible, en serio espero no me odien. **

******Por otra parte, me gustaría saber su opinión, para el posible final, el cual no tengo pensado *Es una oportunista* Jajaja La verdad si he pensado muchas cosas, de hecho pensé en el final antes de terminar el primer capítulo, pero quiero que sepan que tomaré en cuenta sus sugerencias, tal vez quieren... ¿Un final trágico? ¿Feliz? ¿Infeliz? ¿Seddie? ¿No Seddie? ¿Creddie D:? ¿Cam (¿?)? ¿Deddie= Dayana(La loca autora)+ Freddie? ¿Sibby O.o? ¿Spam ._.? Ok, estos últimos me temo que no son tan posibles que digamos, puesto que prácticamente no son personajes relevantes en este Fic. **El final está cerca... Freddie parece un cóctel de hormonas y Sam absolutamente inentendible, pero así ha sido siempre, ¿no?  


**¿A quién le gusta Naruto? ¡oh Gosh, está peor que una novela mayamera! *_Igual le gusta xD_***

**PD: ¡Se agradecen sus valiosos reviews! :3  
**


	9. Herida - Parte 1

**Y aquí aparece la desaparecida loca autora de _Sol y Luna_, disculpen la mega tardanza de casi un mes. _*Esta chica si que es una mala*_ ****No pondré excusas, piensen que tal vez me abducieron los extraterrestres o lo que sea, lo dejo a su imaginación. ********¿Lo notaron? Cambié mi nombre, por ninguna razón especial ** :D  


** ¡Oh Gosh esta parte de la historia si que me ha costado! Es tan larga, que la dividí en tres capítulos o partes para no hacerles tan pesada la lectura, hoy les coloco la primera parte, probablemente el lunes o el martes, la segunda y en el transcurso de la semana la tercera y última, todo es desde el punto de vista de Sam, ya lo saben.  
**

**Viendo sus reviews me encontré con una personita que sugirió Cam, y para que vean que yo no soy mala, sino que soy puro amorsh, pues su opinión la tomé muy en cuenta, de hecho dedicaré este especial a _CamiCamSeddie_, y aunque Cam no será en el sentido romántico, me encargué de que aquellas dos se vuelvan tan cercanas como alguna vez lo fueron, ¿cómo? ¡Eso solo pueden descubrirlo leyendo! :D**

**También les dedico este especial a Tocino Boliviano 94, Guest, green aura, Tinis Loppy y Just seddie and jennette por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior, ¡me hacen súper feliz! n.n**

**iCarly NO me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, todo es de Dan ************Schneider**, nada es mío, solo esta historia y creo que he descubierto el agua tibia. Ok, creo que ya dije demasiado por hoy, ¡ahora si los dejo en paz! :D  


* * *

**_Herida, Parte I: Entre lo que queremos y lo que debemos hacer.  
_**

* * *

Soy Sam Puckett, 'abrasiva' es la definición que la mayoría de las personas 'normales' me otorgarían, ¿pero qué demonios? Al diablo con las personas normales, en fin, incluso alguien como yo tiene historias que contar. Hasta hace algún tiempo llevaba una vida agradable, nada de correcionales, ni de actos vandálicos, no recuerdo haber robado algún banco...Esperen... No, no he robado ningún banco. Apenas en dos años me había accidentado unas cinco veces con mi motocicleta, nada especial, dos aparatosas caídas y tres choques. El ritmo de vida en Los Ángeles, distaba mucho de parecerse al de Seattle, honestamente me sentía maravillada por eso. Descubrir, explorar, buscar diversión...Olvidar; eran mis objetivos. Se preguntaran, cómo fui a parar precisamente allí, y solo les respondería que ni yo misma lo sé, fue solo una casualidad que se prolongó por un buen tiempo. Carly se había marchado a Italia, era importante para mí tenerla a mi lado, por días me sentí algo perdida sin sus llamados a tierra y su comprensión, —palabras mayores por tratarse de mí— pero no podía reprocharle nada, ella era feliz, así que ¿por qué yo no podía ser feliz por la castaña melindrosa por más falta que me hiciera? ¿Freddie? Freddie es un tema escabroso del cual me costaba hablar, es como elegir entre el cielo y el infierno, no sé que palabra usar para describirlo a él ¿un ángel? Ó ¿Un demonio? Muchas veces quise regresar el tiempo, que fueramos aquellos adolescentes que no se soportaban el uno al otro; yo la fuerte, él el débil, bien, eso nunca cambiaría; el punto es, que por momentos deseé que jamás hubiera derrumbado los muros que construí a mi alrededor, que hubiera descubierto mis puntos frágiles aún sin notarlo, incluso llegué a desear no haberlo conocido, pero el pasado está allí, pisando nuestros pasos, respirando en nuestras nucas, no se va, los recuerdos son como el invitado borracho, cuando crees que por fin ya se ha marchado de la fiesta, regresa para darte un último abrazo. ¿Cómo negarlo? Seguía enamorada de él hasta mucho después de haber terminado, aún así, simplemente pareció no notarlo, pareció no importarle, y yo no me colgaría un letrero en la frente para hacérselo saber. Desde pequeña me había establecido reglas,—por increíble que parezca— ¿Estás triste? Sé fuerte, no lo demuestres. ¿Estás feliz? Sonríe, nunca digas cuanto ni en que magnitud. No ames, las personas están hechas para dañar lo que dicen amar, —mi propio padre era el vivo ejemplo de eso.— ¿Fallaste a la regla número dos? Ni modo. Número tres ¿amas a alguien? No lo demuestres, no mucho. Número cuatro, ¿Odias a alguien?¿Te molesta algo? Hazlo saber, con todas las de la ley, si es a golpes, mordiscos y patadas pues mucho mejor y número cinco, jamás expongas tus puntos débiles, es como confiarle a alguien el cuchillo que causará tu muerte. Con el tiempo comprendí que soy mi peor alumna y que hasta mis propias reglas las hice para romperlas.

Una mañana de noviembre, poco tiempo después de que Carly se hubiera marchado, todo parecía seguir igual, o al menos casi igual, ese día tan monótono como otros tantos, entré a hurtadillas al apartamento de los Shay, tenía en mente que violentaría su refrigerador, quizás Spencer no estaría, lo que ahorraría inútiles explicaciones y luego vería televisión. Asomé la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta, pero en cambio de Spencer estaba Freddie sentado en el banquillo de la cocina en el ordenador y, en cambio de hacerle notar mi presencia de inmediato, opté por darle un terrible susto, así que me quedé por detrás de la entrada, aguardando el momento indicado, pero lo que parecía ser una conversación por videochat entre Carly y él, me distrajo.

_—Carly, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

_—Ya que empezaste.— _Escuché con dificultad, me reacomodé acercándome más a la ranura._  
_

_—¿Por qué me besaste? Ya sabes, antes de que te fueras.—_Dijo Freddie vacilante, apreté los puños con fuerza, sentí como si fuera recibido una patada en el hígado, las palabras de él confirmaban mis sospechas, seguía enamorado de Carly, a pesar de todo, de todos, incluso de mí._  
_

_—Lo siento.—_Respondió Carly en tono lastimoso._  
_

_—¿Qué es lo qué sientes?—_Replicó él._  
_

_—Freddie no te hagas falsas ilusiones, ese beso fue solo una despedida.—_ Dijo Carly alzando la voz, cosa que agradecí, porque pude escuchar con más facilidad, estaba mal que los espiara, pero ya había comenzado, ¿por qué habría de detenerme?_  
_

_—Vaya forma que tienes de despedirte, deberías hacerlo más seguido.—_Le respondió Freddie alzando el tono de su voz aún más que ella.—_Está bien Carly, no le demos más vueltas al asunto.__— Prosiguió ahora suavizando el tono de su voz.  
_

_____—¿Sam?—_Preguntó Carly, por un momento creí que se había percatado de mi presencia, por lo que comencé a maquinar absurdas excusas que me justificarían.

_____—¿Qué pasa con Sam?______  
_

_____—Ya sabes Freddie, ______Sam_, lo que quedamos hablando la última vez.—Respondió Carly impaciente._____  
_

_____—Vamos Carly, __cualquier persona en su sano juicio comprendería que está mejor sin ella.— _Las palabras de Freddie cayeron sobre mí como un valde de agua fría y respondían a lo que me había preguntado algunos segundos atrás, ¿por qué habría de detenerme? Porque quien busca donde no debe, se encuentra con lo que no quiere. Inicié la retirada, lo menos que merecía era que le propinara un buen golpe, si alguno de sus dientes salían disparados, pues mejor; y hasta mucho después me lo cuestionaba ¿por qué no lo hice? Pero por alguna extraña razón me contuve, simplemente no podía forzarlo a sentir lo mismo que yo. Realmente me había esforzado en ser normal, en ser paciente, en ser menos abrasiva, estuve dispuesta a cambiar muchas cosas de mí, sin embargo a él mi sacrificio le resultó insignificante, habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos aquellos días, y aún así 'lo mejor era estar lejos de mí', si eso quería, eso tendría, él no lo sabía, pero me había empujado a ser lo que yo definía como una 'trotamundos', ya no tenía razones para seguir en Seattle, bien, se preguntaran y ¿mi madre? Era como estar sola, dígamos que no notaría mucho la diferencia.

Días después de lo sucedido, actué como siempre lo hacía, Freddie no me vería afectada, no a mí. Con la ayuda de Spencer me inscribí en la escuela virtual, a partir de ese momento recibiría clases a distancia. Pam no tenía dinero, mucho menos yo, sin embargo ella estaba irracionalmente feliz por lo que haría, incluso su pecho se hinchó de orgullo cuando le conté mis planes, minutos después estaba depositando en mis manos una anticuada y fea gargantilla de oro, regalo de Louis Parker, alguno de sus ex-prometidos, comentó que era una joya de valor que podría cambiar por algo de dinero, era la segunda cosa mejor que Pamela Puckett había hecho por mí —aparte de no habernos abortado a Melanie y a mí— obviando el hecho de que probablemente le agradaba la idea de que al fin lograría deshacerse de su otra hija.

Solo puedo recordar que la tarde que partí era un lunes, no sabía de mi madre hacía tres días, así que solo Spencer y Gibby estaban para despedirme —No consideré la presencia de Freddie, después de todo, solo le hacía un favor.— Preparé con anticipación un par de maletas y las adapté a mi motocicleta —con adaptar quiero decir que las amarré con sogas—Ya había vendido la fea gargantilla, por increíble que parezca, por el precio de 150.000 doláres, la anticuada joya le había pertenecido a una famosa dama de alta sociedad del siglo diecinueve, según lo que explicaba el coleccionista que se hizo con ella y a mi me importaba un reverendo pepino, así que después de cancelarme la cuantiosa suma de dinero, lo dejé hablando solo. Al momento de emprender la marcha, la natural nostalgia por todo lo que dejaría atrás, me invadió, sin embargo la ansiedad por conocer el mundo nuevo que me esperaría fuera de Seattle era muy superior, sin mucho pensarlo encendí la motocicleta, me despedí con un ademán de un Spencer que lloraba exageradamente y un Gibby que sonreía imitando mi gesto, mientras el mayor de los Shay sacudía sus mocos con su camisa. Me pregunté cuándo los volvería a ver, tenía claro que no sería pronto, pero al menos esperaba que eventualmente sucediera.

No tenía un destino en mente, simplemente iría hacia donde el viento me llevara, más bien mi motocicleta: Tacoma, Olympia, St. Helens, Portland, Salem, Albany, Corballis, Eugene, Roseburg, Grants Pass, Redding, Red Bluff, Sacramento, Stockton, Fresno, Bakersfield, North Valley y finalmente después de un mes y medio, Los Ángeles, llevaba un día en esa ciudad —técnicamente una hora— cuando me ví envuelta en una situación algo fuera de lo normal, que incluía un camión de basura y una chica de cabello rojo chillón de nombre Cat Valentine, una persona tan torpe e inocente que era difícil de creer que alguien así realmente existiera, mi vida de nómada llegó a su fin cuando nos convertimos en compañeras de piso, después de que su peculiar abuela decidiera internarse en un asilo de ancianos; aunque suene absurdo nos hicimos grandes amigas, a pesar de que su personalidad en ocasiones resultaba exasperante, de ella y de todas las personas que conocí allí —al menos de la mayoría—solo guardo gratos recuerdos, incluso teníamos nuestro propio negocio, y lo mejor, nos divertíamos con él, fue una época feliz, lo que definiría uno de los mejores capítulos de mi vida, pero todo lo bueno tiene un final, naturalmente hay cosas que se escapan de nuestras manos, por ejemplo, la vida, y peor aún, la vida de las personas que amamos, eso lo comprendí el día que recibí una noticia que definitivamente cambió la mía...

Recuerdo bien que eran las cinco de la tarde, pronto cumpliría dos años de haber arribado a Los Ángeles, mi madre atropelladamente y sin muchos preámbulos me dió la noticia de que Melanie, mi hermana a la que apenas había visto unas dos, o quizá tres veces en todo ese tiempo, estaba muriendo, por primera vez percibí a Pam Puckett perturbada, y aquello definitivamente no era una exageración, me derumbé sobre el sofá azul del pequeño apartamento que compartía con Cat, mi teléfono cayó aparatosamente al suelo, justo en ese momento no tenía nada claro, ¿cuál sería el próximo paso? ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Miles de ideas y de recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente, Melanie y yo no llevabamos más que una relación cordial, y al ser la viva expresión del Ying y el Yang, —muy a pesar de que éramos gemelas— la amaba, por sus venas corría mi sangre y por ella estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa.

—_¡Sam!— _Un grito de Cat me hizo salir de mis pensamientos._ —!Sam!— _Gritó ahora con más fuerza._  
_

_—¿uh? ¿Qué?— _Pregunté agitada.

_—¿Qué? Pues que llevas una hora así.— _Afirmó como si realmente fuera cierto, cosa que no puedo desmentir, porque estaba atrapada en mis pensamientos._  
_

_—¿Así cómo_?_  
_

_—¿Con la mirada perdida, la boca abierta y tirada en el suelo?— _¿En el suelo? ¿Cómo era posible?, se suponía que estaba sobre el sillón, pero al fijar la vista hacia abajo me percaté de que en efecto, estaba en el piso._  
_

_—¡Tengo que irme!— _Espeté levantándome rápidamente. Y sí, esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado, si mi hermana me necesitaba yo estaría a su lado. Melanie tenía un prometedor futuro, era estudiante de medicina de segundo año, nada más y nada menos que de Harvard, vivía en alguna residencia estudiantil de Boston, pero justo en ese momento estaba internada en el hospital donde irónicamente hacía sus prácticas clínicas, ¿qué le arrebatada ese futuro? Cáncer, tenía cáncer en la sangre, una enfermedad que poco a poco se llevaba su vida, sentí pena por Cat al dejarla, pero dejamos la promesa en el aire de que un día retomaríamos algunas de nuestras fuera de serie y disparatadas aventuras, la hora del adiós eventualmente llegó y el momento de enfrentarme a la realidad también. Ese mismo día emprendí un agotador viaje por carretera hasta Boston, —lo que conllevó además una inversión considerable en gasolina— llevando conmigo el mismo par de maletas adaptadas con las sogas a mi motocicleta, la única diferencia era que el contenido de las mismas había cambiado en esos dos años. Tres días y medio me tomó llegar a Massachusetts, atravesé Las Vegas, Denver, Noth Platte, Kearney, Lincoln, Omaha, Des moines, Davenport, Joliet, Toledo, Cleveland, Buffalo, Nueva York, Albany, Springfield hasta llegar finalmente a el Hospital General de Massachusetts. Mi abuela me recibió en la recepción, naturalmente la única cuerda de la familia era también la única capaz de mantener a mi madre en pie, fue verdaderamente espeluznante la manera en la que encontré a Pam Puckectt, demacrada, su piel había adquirido un feo color cetrino, sus manos temblaban, el fuerte olor a cigarrillos que despedía lograba percibirlo incluso a metro y medio de mí, lucía enajenada, se mantenía catatónica y no reparaba en mi presencia, me puse frente a ella, no tendría palabra alguna de consuelo, ni siquiera sabía como actuar en ese momento, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se abalanzó sobre mí dándome un apretado abrazo, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces pedía perdón, mi abuela nos rodeó con sus brazos y permanecimos largo rato entre los sollozos de mi mamá y, por supuesto, mi desconcierto.

Melanie había librado una dura batalla contra su enfermedad prácticamente sola, sin más compañía que los enfermeros que le atendían y los médicos que la trataban; no fue sino hasta que el Dr. Rogers, —quien manejaba su caso— le dió la noticia de que era poco lo que se podía hacer, que decidió finalmente participarnoslo. Si la imagen de una Pamela Puckett completamente desequilibrada me había impresionado, el estado en el que se encontraba mi hermana me consternó seriamente. Luego de haberme colocado una mascarilla y la ropa de tela azul reciclabe de hospital, además de realizar un riguroso lavado de manos, entré a la habitación cautelosamente, cuidando de no hacer ruido, dormía, estaba sumamente delgada, su piel era tan blanca como las paredes que le rodeaban, tenía un bigote nasal para el oxígeno, una vía intravenosa en su mano derecha, estaba conectada a un montón de máquinas, tosía débilmente y había perdido todo su preciado cabello. Sentía ganas de correr muy lejos de allí afectada por la cruda imagen y al mismo tiempo deseaba abrazarla fuertemente, cambiarme por ella si era preciso, mi madre y mi abuela estaban en lo cierto, Melanie estaba muy mal. Tomé asiento en la silla que estaba al lado de su cama tomé una de sus manos y entrelacé sus dedos con los míos, recargué la cabeza en un lugar libre a uno de sus costados y velé su sueño por largo tiempo hasta que el cansancio me venció.

Unas suaves caricias sobre mi cabeza me hicieron despertar, ya era de día, la luz tenue que se filtraba a través de las persianas lo confirmaba.

_—Hola Sam.— _Dijo con dificultad, mi corazón se estrujó al solo escucharla.

—_Hola niña.—_Musité, levantándome suavemente. En los labios de Melanie se formó una débil sonrisa.

—_Me alegra que hayas venido.—_Cabeceó un poco tratando inútilmente de levantarse para segundos después volver a caer sobre la cama. —_Supongo que sabes por qué estoy aquí ¿no es cierto?_— Suspiró.

—_¡No puedes hacer esto!— _Grité llevada por la rabia y la consternación, no lograba aceptar el hecho de que se había entregado a los brazos de la muerte y la esperaba sobre su cama como una fiel amante._  
_

—_¿Qué no puedo hacerte Sam?—_ Preguntó con ronca voz a la vez que una tos débil le aquejaba._  
_

—_Esto, ya sabes, esto...Morirte Melanie— _Señalé las máquinas, y el humidificador de oxígeno y a ella._  
_

—_Es inevitable, lo que va a pasar, es muy importante para mí que hayas venido, no podía irme sin decirte una cosa, eres la mejor hermana del mundo.— _Tosió y soltó un quejido que pude interpretar como de dolor_. —No olvido las cosas que has hecho por mí, las veces que me protegiste, que me defendiste hasta con los dientes, siempre fue así Sam, tú eras la fuerte y yo la débil, aún hoy es así. Recuerdo como jugabas conmigo al té a regañadientes, aunque escondias cucarachas en la tetera de juguete, y la vez que ese niño Peter me lanzó una pedrada y tu lo cociste a golpes, tsmbién cuando cocinabas para mí cuando Pam nos dejaba solas, y cuando permanecías en vela con un bate de bésisbol dertás de la puerta cuidándonos a ambas por la misma razón, recuerdo también como me alejé de ti, cuando apenas teníamos ocho años y sin chistar y sin siquiera pensar en como te haría sentir, acepté irme de tu lado, éramos muy pequeñas aún, pero nada lo justifica, las gemelas no deben ser separadas y fuí yo la que nos separó.—_Otra mueca de dolor se formó en su cara._ —Te amo Sam, siempre he admirado tu fortaleza, como nada es capaz de derrumbarte. La verdad es que me queda poco tiempo, y ya no hay vuelta atrás, se lo terca que puedes llegar a ser, y la facilidad que tienes para arruinar las cosas buenas que te pasan, prométeme que vas a ser feliz, muy feliz por mí.— _Suplicó mientras gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, todo lo que había dicho era cierto, jodidamente cierto. Mi corazón tronaba contra mi pecho, no sabía muy bien como responder a eso, quería destrozar la habitación por la rabia que sentía, para con Pam, para con ella, para con la vida._  
_

—_¡No, maldita sea, no empieces con tus cursilerías!— _Grité, pudiendo apenas contener las ganas de llorar._  
_

—_Niñas, no peleen—_ La voz de mi abuela resonó trás de mí, entretanto colocaba gentilmente sus manos sobre mis hombros._  
_

—_¡Pero abuela ella empezó, ella siempre empieza!— _Dije acusatoriamente, las lágrimas ya comenzaban a resbalar por mis mejillas._  
_

—_¿Ahora que se supone que ha hecho?— _Preguntó mi abuela dulcemente, aquello me hizo recordar momentos de nuestra niñez, en los que acusaba a Melanie por cosas absurdas, como obligarme a vestir como niña, a jugar el té, de pintar un arcoiris en mi habitación y después de grandes cuando solo llegaba a casa por las vacaciones de verano, o de invierno; me recuerdo acusándola de haberme maquillado mientras dormía, de haberse desecho de toda mi ropa interior y haberla reemplazado por panties de encaje y brasiers cursis e incómodos. Esa era ella, mi némesis, tan diferentes y parecidas, ambas llegábamos a los extremos, de la rudeza por mi parte, de la suavidad por la suya._  
_

—_Quiere... Ella quiere morirse, no le importamos.—_Dije entre dientes conservando el tono acusatorio en mi voz. Mi abuela se sentó en la silla, me haló por un brazo y me sentó en sus piernas, tomó una de mis manos y una de las de Melanie, juntándolas y colocando una de las suyas sobre las nuestras. Ella era la verdadera figura materna para nosotras, Pam Puckett nos había dado la vida, pero nuestras fiebres y nuestras rodillas rotas las curaba J'Mam-maw, los pasteles de cumpleaños los hacía ella para nosotras; la primera regla, una de las cosas más bochornosas que jamás me habían pasado lo fue menos, gracias a ella, corrí a su casa porque pensé que sangraba por dentro y que moriría, Pam solo río a carcajadas burlonamente, mi abuela fue la encargada de explicarme todo el asunto, cosa que me hubiera ahorrado de solo haber prestado atención en clases, pero su paciencia era de plomo, alcanzaba para sus desequilibrados hijos, incluso para mí.

—_¿Sam?_— Aseveró mi abuela frunciendo el ceño.—_Creo que debes decirle algo a Mel, ¿no es así?— _Espetó agitando nuestras manos juntas. Y sabía lo que vendría, la historia se repetía una vez más.

_—Lo siento— _Dije entre dientes._  
_

_—Muy bien, te has ganado un premio.—_Sonrió.

_—No abuela, por favor.— _Y ahí iba una vez más, el rastro húmedo de un beso quedaba plasmado sobre mi frente.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba Melanie y honestamente todos los que estábamos a su alrededor, ella milagrosamente logró una gran mejoría, el Dr. Rogers nos explicaba que el apoyo de la familia hacía la diferencia, las emociones afectaban las funciones orgánicas, y por lo tanto si mi hermana tenía motivos para vivir y seguir luchando, eso le ayudaría a recuperarse, como dije en un principio las esperanzas eran pocas, pero existían. Melanie logró levantarse de la cama, logró sonreír con fuerza de nuevo. Y si dependía de mí y de buscarle motivos para vivir, lo haría, los sacaría de debajo de la tierra si era preciso. Siendo hermanas, y mejor aún gemelas idénticas, éramos completamente compatibles para un trasplante de médula ósea, lo que se traduciría en un antes y un después para ella, y aunque toda mi espalda quedó doliendo por semanas, el sacrificio no importaba si eso significaba la vida para ella, y afortunadamente todo fue un completo éxito. Vivíamos en una pequeña, pero bonita casa que habíamos rentado, Pam se había convertido en una mejor madre, o al menos se esforzaba mucho en serlo. colocándomee en sus zapatos, el sentimiento de culpa que debió haber sentido, seguramente era aplastante. Naturalmente fallaba, sobretodo en la cocina y en los horarios de los medicamentos de Melanie, pero afortunadamente estaba _J'Mam-maw_ con nosotras, siempre al pendiente de todo. Yo tenía un trabajo de tiempo completo en un concesionario de motocicletas, ¿quién mejor que yo para venderlas?, debía ayudar a costear el tratamiento de Mel.

Por primera vez teníamos una verdadera familia, pero de nuevo, todo lo bueno tiene un final, teníamos unos diez meses ya en nuestra pequeña casa y ese día correspondía a la visita semanal de Melanie a el oncólogo, si bien se estaba curando y estaba recuperada casi por completo, la terrible noticia de que había sufrido un retroceso en el proceso de curación y justo en ese instante el cáncer atacaba con más fuerza que al principio, cayó sobre nosotras como un valde de agua helada, la más afectada fue Melanie por supuesto. Ella se sumió en una gran depresión, no dormía y no comía, en pocas palabras le estaba haciendo la tarea fácil a su enfermedad, ella misma estaba contribuyendo a matarse; sentía rabia e indignación, yo habría luchado hasta el final, pero no podría obligarla a nada, no a ella, éramos igual de testarudas.

Una fría mañana, —era noviembre de nuevo—, me senté al borde de su cama mientras todavía dormía, la miré y no pude evitar preguntarme ¿qué cosa tan mala pudo haber hecho para merecer eso? ¿Era acaso un castigo para mi mamá? Mi corazón dió un vuelco, estaba justo en ese instante más próxima a morir que antes. Abrió los ojos lentamente y me sonrió, se acomodó con dificultad de modo que quedamos frente a frente.

_—Quiero volver.— _Musitó débilmente._  
_

_—¿A dónde quieres volver?—_ Pregunté sin saber muy bien a qué se refería, ¿a clases? ¿Al hospital? ó peor aún a ¿Seattle?_  
_

_—A casa.— _Tensó los labios._  
_

_—Estamos en casa.— _Le dije señalando un hecho casi obvio, puesto que allí vivíamos, pero ya sabía a que se refería, así que solo trataba de evadir el tema. _  
_

_—No, no lo entiendes.— _Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza._  
_

_—¿Qué no entiendo Mel?— _Una vez más trataba de evitarlo a toda costa, si quería volver a Seattle yo tendría que regresar con ella, y eso no lo había contemplado en mucho tiempo._  
_

_—A Seattle.— _Confirmó lo que un principio presentía._  
_

_—¿Seattle?— _Repliqué en tono de incredulidad. _—No, Melanie esta es nuestra casa.— _Contraresté su petición disponiéndome a irme de la habitación que compartíamos._  
_

_—Escúchame— _Suplicó._ —Sé que voy a morir y no quiero hacerlo en un cuarto de hospital, quiero que sea en casa, yo odio realmente ese lugar, __es lúgubre, tétrico, bizarro, funesto, aciago y lóbrego,_ pero también lo amo, allí crecimos Sam,___ porque mal que bien, en ese lugar nuestra madre trató de ser una madre, fuimos felices a nuestra manera, las Pucketts tenemos una manera muy peculiar de serlo, pero lo fuimos._— Sus ojos se habían tornado vidriosos, ¿y si se trataba de su último deseo? No podría soportar el peso sobre mi conciencia de no haberselo concedido._  
_

_—Con una condición.— _Me acerqué nuevamente tomando asiento justo en el lugar anterior. Los médicos le daban a Melanie un máximo de seis meses de vida si no proseguía con el tratamiento—como había venido haciendo, se había rehusado a asistir a sus terapias— si ella quería regresar a Seattle primero debía darme algo a cambio._  
_

_—¿Cuál?— _Soltó un leve gemido, probablemente producto del dolor que causaba sobre su cuerpo la enfermedad._  
_

_—Inténtalo una vez más, por favor.— _La tomé de las manos_. — Vamos niña por favor.  
_

_—No Sam, ya hablamos de esto.— _Expresó en tono lastimoso, dejando caer sus manos sobre su estómago._  
_

_—Te lo pedí 'por favor', en serio Mel ¿Cómo puedes resistirte a eso?— _Le dije divertida.—_ Y dos veces, aprovecha la oferta.— _Honestamente de igual manera la habría llevado a Seattle como me lo pedía, pero si podía convencerla de retomar su terapia una vez más, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de hacerlo._  
_

_—Está bien, la última vez Sam, la última.— _Hizo enfásis en la última palabra, luego rió mientras se reacomodaba en uno de sus costados y recargaba su cabeza sobre la almohada._  
_

_—¡Hola pequeñas!— _Irrumpió J'Mam-maw con dos paquetes en sus manos, dándome uno azul a mí y uno lila a Melanie.

_—Abuela tengo veintiún años, bueno, tenemos veintiún años.— _Repliqué ante la forma en la que aún nos trataba, como niñas pequeñas. Desesperadamente desenvolví el paquete, dejando ver en el interior un par de guantes tejidos de color marrón, perfectos para mantener las manos calientes y protegidas del frío invierno mientras manejaba. _  
_

_—Abuela que hermoso, amo el blanco, es mi favorito.— _Musitó mi hermana quien con ojos brillosos, delizaba sus manos sobre un suéter color blanco._  
_

_—Lo sé, y lo mejor es que yo misma los hice.— _Rió mi abuela fuertemente, ser modestas no era algo que alguna vez a ninguna de nosotras se nos fuera dado bien._  
_

Mi hermana la mañana siguiente retomó su terapia, y mi abuela me mantendría al tanto de todo, era mi cómplice en lo que haría, Pam trabajaba a tiempo completo, apenas nos veíamos, así que no pude confiarle nada, mucho menos despedirnos. Con la excusa de que haría un 'viaje de negocios' partí de regreso a Seattle, apenas con una mochila y lo necesario dentro de ella, en 'casa' había dejado muchas de mis cosas años atrás, el único inconveniente es que sin duda en ese momento me lucirían ridículas, ¿pero qué más daba? Era el último deseo de Melanie el que estaba en juego. Atravesé el país de nuevo, me llevó menos tiempo, puesto que hice menos paradas hasta llegar a Washington, mis huesos doloridos y mi trasero adormecido me pasaron factura, pero tiempo era lo que menos tenía. Carly llevaba un mes en Seattle, nunca rompimos el contacto, y ella conocía bien el curso de la enfermedad de mi hermana, excepto la última parte, había retornado y ahora con más fuerza, estaba al borde de la muerte, y necesitaba su ayuda para lo que me traía entre manos. Aparqué a las afueras del Bushwell Plaza, me dirigí al lobby con la mochila sobre mi espalda, no llevaba más que uno que otro par de cosas, pero tenía la sensación de que pesaba como plomo, probablemente producto del cansancio, en la recepción me encontré con alguien que me resultaba gratamente familiar y llevada por el sentimiento de que hacía mucho tiempo no lo veía me abalancé sobre él y le dí un apretado abrazo.

—_¡Sam!— _Gritó Gibby notablemente sorprendido._  
_

_—¡Gibbs!— _Dije soltándolo del abrazo._  
_

_—Gebeeeh, si así me llamo—_ Señaló lo obvio, a pesar del tiempo no había cambiado, solté una carcajada y lo abracé de nuevo._ —Wow te pareces mucho a Sam— _En sus labios se formó una gran 'a', probablemente sorprendido por mi reacción, de verdad me sentía contenta de verlo, también sentía ansiedad por ver a Carly, Spencer... Y Freddie.

_—Soy Sam—_ Le dije clavándole un manotazo sobre la cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y soltó un quejido de dolor._  
_

_—¡Vaya que lo eres!— _Replicó sobando su cabeza, pero a la vez sonreía, segundos después se dió la vuelta disponiéndose a irse, como si huyera de algo, cosa que no entendía._  
_

_—¿A dónde vas?— _Pregunté halándolo del brazo._  
_

_—A algún lado, no tengo idea de a dónde, pero cualquier lugar es mejor que allá arriba, ya sabes a que me refiero.— _Dijo a mi oído bajando exageradamente el tono de su voz_.  
_

_—No, la verdad es que no sé que es allá arriba, ni a que te refieres.— _Y honestamente no lo sabía._  
_

_—Vamos Sam, allá arriba, el apartamento de Carly—_ Dijo aquello apenas en un susurro._ —_C_arly y Freddie, ya sabes, me hacen vomitar arcoiris._— Prosiguió ahora con simpleza, como si fuera algo muy obvio, algo muy 'obvio' que desconocía por completo._  
_

_—No, no lo sé.— _Respondí arqueando las cejas, era difícil entender a Gibby, pero en ese momento lo era aún más._  
_

_—Salen, ya sabes, son novios.— _Eso realmente no lo esperaba, ¿por qué demonios Carly no me había dicho nada? Tenía un 'pequeño' secreto que incluso Gibby sabía y no yo, justo en ese instante sentía ganas de golpear algo, aunque no tenía muy claro el por qué._  
_

_—Ya... Entiendo, bien creo que...— _Me adelanté a la salida, sobrepasando a Gibby sin ninguna intención de querer enfrentar a Carly en ese momento._  
_

_—¿No ibas a subir?—_ Preguntó Gibby con el ceño fruncido._  
_

_—Cierto, espero verte pronto.— _Dije entre dientes, dándome la vuelta y disponiéndome a ir a regañadientes al ascensor, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar? _  
_

_—Vaya que pareces un clon mejorado de Sam.— _Expresó Gibby divertido entre carcajadas. Le propiné otro golpe en la cabeza y huyó corriendo, no pude evitar reír._  
_

Algo contrariada me encontraba frente al apartamento de Carly, ¿debía tocar? ¿Ó simplemente debía actuar como normalmente lo haría? Giré la perilla, no estaba asegurada la puerta, sin mucha dificultad más que empujar suavemente ya estaba bajo el umbral, en un primer momento esperé encontrar a los 'novios' en algo como un casto beso, no en la situación incómoda de la que era testigo, aún así no dejaba de sorprenderme, parecía que uno se comía la boca del otro, Carly estaba sentada sobre Freddie, las manos de él apretaban sus nalgas, los brazos de ella se aferraban fuertemente a su cuello, y yo, muy a mi pesar estaba como alma que lleva el diablo, como una gaviota malherida, si, me sentía herida, jodidamente celosa y encabronada, así que sin mucho pensarlo hice sentir mi presencia azotando la puerta con toda la brusquedad posible, Carly viró hacía mí, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, Freddie asomó la cabeza por uno de sus costados, su cara había palidecido a tal punto que parecía que había visto un fantasma, atropelladamente ella se rodó sobre él y se sentó sobre el sillón, me miró fugazmente una vez más antes de enterrar su rostro en sus manos, con la cabeza sobre sus piernas juntas, él impetuosamente se levantó y se colocó al borde del sillón, clavé en él una mirada gélida, y arrastré los pies directo hasta el refrigerador, mientras les daba la espalda tuve el deseo de meter la cabeza dentro del congelador y darme con la puerta una y otra vez por estúpida, estaba seriamente arrepentida de haber subido, aún después de la advertencia de Gibby. Tomé una caja de pizza, la coloqué sobre la mesada, la abrí y tomé un trozo congelado y endurecido por el frío. El silencio era realmente incómodo, ¿pero por qué? No se suponía que me debieran alguna explicación, Freddie y yo no éramos nada, pero Carly Shay la que se suponía era mi mejor amiga y la ofendida número uno si llegaba a ocultarle cosas, se guardaba un 'pequeño' secreto que no fue capaz de compartir conmigo, así que ahí estaba yo, como una tonta ajena a lo que aquellos dos se traían y rídiculamente celosa.

_—Y bien, ¿qué tal les va señor y señora Benson?—_ Dije entre dientes, forcé una sonrisa, que no pude mantener mucho tiempo así que rápidamente le dí un gran mordisco al trozo de pizza, Freddie se sobresaltó, y un leve gemido proveniente de Carly se escuchó, levantó la cabeza y la fijó sobre sus dedos moviéndolos nerviosamente, su cara estaba tan roja que daba la impresión de que estallaría, él me miraba fijamente como si le debiera mucho dinero, y aunque no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, habían pasado algunos tres años desde esa vez, debió haber comenzado a asumir que era un préstamo sin derecho a devolución.

—_No Sam._—Musitó Carly un par de minutos después de lo que había dicho._  
_

_—¿No qué?—_Pregunté con la boca llena._  
_

_—No somos el señor y la señora Benson, es decir, ya sabes, no somos novios.— _Respondió Carly nerviosamente mientras reía._  
_

_—¿Qué tal Los Ángeles?— _Interrumpió Freddie acercándose por detrás de la barra de la cocina. Él solo sonido de su voz, y el que actuara tan natural desbordó una rabia apenas incontrolable en mi interior._  
_

_—¿Qué tal si te vas a la mierda?— _Bramé enloquecidamente, quería abalanzarme sobre su cuello y estrangularlo hasta que quedara sin aliento, pero en cambio lancé furiosamente la caja de pizza hacia su dirección, estrellándola accidentalmente contra el ordenador, solté un bufido, mi respiración aumentó el ritmo súbitamente, no podría estar mucho tiempo en los mismos diez cuadrados que Freddie sin intentar matarlo._  
_

_—Chicos no empiecen.—_Dijo una Carly sobresaltada, se colocó al borde de la barra del desayunador agachándose justo al lado de Freddie, tuve la impresión de que mi estómago se estrangulaba, definitivamente no soportaba la idea de ellos como pareja, una vez más, —como hacía algunos años— quería vomitar sangre, momentos después colocó la caja vacía y algunos restos de pizza sobre el tope, las miradas de Freddie y ella se encontraron nerviosamente, acrecentando el sentimiento absurdo que rugía en mi interior._  
_

_—Me alegró ver...— _'Verlos' pensé decir en un primer momento, pero aquello no era cierto. —...Verte Carls, adiós.—Rectifiqué. Sacudí mis manos en mi pantalón y rápidamente salí de allí asegurándome de que mi furia se hiciera sentir cerrando aún con más fuerza que en la primera oportunidad, miré recelosamente como si pudiera ver a través de la puerta, sacudí la cabeza y crucé rápidamente el pasillo, el toque encolerizado sobre el botón para llamar el elevador hizo que soltara una chispa, pasado un minuto o algo más, finalmente llegó, apenas mi respiración comenzaba a nivelarse, necesitaba una ducha de agua helada, algo que hiciera drenar la rabia, un bulto de carne para golpear o la cara de Freddie Benson no estarían nada mal.

El cansancio era terrible llegué al sombrío apartamento, después de pasar por algunas cosas de comer en el supermercado de la esquina, chuletas, filetes de carne, jamón, huevos, tocino y algunas cosas de beber, coloqué todo dentro de la nevera dejando un paquete de cervezas sobre la barra de la cocina, no, no tenía derecho a haberme puesto así, ya era hora de que lo olvidara, no podía ser cierto que siguiera enamorada de él, lo había superado, hubiera escrito con mi propia sangre, 'te he superado Benson', sobre la puerta de su casa, pero no era cierto y lo que era peor él la amaba a ella, a mi mejor y perfecta amiga, siempre había sido así, no entendía muy bien por qué aún dolía. Asé un filet de carne sobre una sartén, tomé una lata de cerveza y los llevé conmigo a mi habitación, asegurándome de apagar las luces antes, después de comer tomé un rápido baño, me puse ropa cómoda para dormir, me llevó tiempo hacerlo, pero finalmente quedé rendida, tiempo más tarde el toque insistente de la puerta me hizo despertar, viré a ver el reloj despertador, ¿Diez de la noche? ¿Era en serio? Sin tener muy claro de quien podría tratarse, me levanté muy en contra de mi voluntad, encendí las luces y atravesé el salón, quité el seguro y abrí para encontrarme con Freddie, —la persona que menos esperaba— rodé los ojos y estrellé la puerta en su cara deseando haberle atinado, por lo menos, a su nariz. Reí internamente, sentí la sequedad en mi boca, así que fui por un poco de agua, la perilla giró, no podía ser cierto, si Freddie de verdad consideraba mantener su integridad física debería tener claro que invadir mi espacio podría ser contraproducente, pero en efecto era él, de nuevo se quedó estático bajo el umbral, una mueca de miedo se formó en su cara, sonreí._  
_

—_Cierra la puerta_— Dije mientras seguía virtiendo agua en el vaso que acababa de tomar.

—_¿Vas a matarme? ¿Cierto?— _Musitó con voz temblorosa. Freddie fue sabio al considerarlo.

_—No... Por ahora— _Respondí negando con la cabeza _—¿Qué quieres?—_ Dije en medio de un bostezo, sorbí un gran trago de agua, al notar que no obtenía respuesta comenzaba a impacientarme, ¿qué se suponía que hacía a las diez de la noche en mi apartamento? —_¡Te hice una pregunta!— _Grité, logrando que reaccionara._  
_

—_La verdad es que justo ahora no lo sé.—_Respondió vacilante. Pude notar su respiración irregular, colocó una mano en su frente, parecía nervioso, muy nervioso.

_—Aww pobre Benson, ¿Se te perdió tu mamita? ¿O Carly ya no te quiere?— _Me encargué de que el tono de mi voz sonara lo más hiriente posible.

_—Yo...Solo, yo solo quiero saber, ¿Por qué te pusiste cómo loca hoy?— _Preguntó, lucía aún más nervioso que momentos atrás, dejé el vaso sobre la barra del desayunador y me acerqué aún más a él, ¿qué tal si sentía lo mismo? ¿Debería comprobarlo? Pensé. Lo miré fijamente a los ojos buscando alguna respuesta —_¿Por qué volviste?— _Prosiguió, no era un tema del que quisiera hablar en ese momento, así que ignoré lo que preguntaba, entre tanto me acercaba más y más hasta el punto que podía escuchar nuestras respiraciones mezclándose, llevada por un impulso deslicé uno de mis dedos por debajo de su mentón rozando sus labios, lo bajé lentamente por su cuello, lo ponía a prueba y aún no podía creer su reacción, estaba aterrado, pero no hacía nada para detenerme, me detuve sobre el primer botón de su camisa desabrochándolo, seguí con el próximo, colocó su mano sobre la mía, parecía que intentaba apartarme, pero el toque fue muy gentil como para convencerme, fruncí el ceño y lo miré para comprobarlo, podía sentirlo en el aire, lo menos que quería era que parara, sonreí conforme e introduje mis manos por debajo de su camisa, las deslicé de arriba a abajo sobre su bien marcado abdomen, las detuve sobre su pecho, soltó un gemido y cabeceó un poco. —_Espera Sam_— ¿Qué quería que esperara si lo deseaba tanto como yo? Retiré mis manos y lo empujé fuertemente contra el refrigerador, me pegué completamente a su cuerpo. Continué el peligroso juego que había iniciado, desabroché su camisa, deslicé mis manos por sus hombros, asegurándome que nuestras pieles rozaran y la dejé caer. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, coloqué una de mis manos por su nuca y la subí suavemente, su cabello se colaba entre mis dedos, acerqué mi cara a su cuello, lo rocé ligeramente con mi boca, su piel se erizó, mi otra mano la desplazaba por su pecho, pero hasta ahí estaba dispuesta a llegar, si Freddie quería algo más, el tendría que dar el siguiente paso, y como lo esperé lo hizo, acunó mi cara entre sus manos, sonreí triunfante, y atrapó con sus labios los míos envolviéndome en un suave, y por qué no decirlo, dulce beso. Después de tal vez un minuto aumentamos el ritmo, se había vuelto un beso apremiante, necesitado, me tomó de la cintura empujándome sobre la barra de mármol y me sentó sobre ella, lo rodeé con mis piernas atrayéndolo imposiblemente más cerca hacía mí, metió sus manos por debajo de mi sudadera, pero asesté un golpe sobre una de ellas.

_—Todavía no—_ Dije entre dientes, no se suponía que aquello estuviera bien, estaba pasando por encima de mi mejor amiga, el sentimiento de culpa me obligaba a parar. Dejé descansar mi cara sobre su hombro, lo envolví en un apretado abrazo, me armaba de valor para detenerme, el olor de su perfume era embriagante, logró nublar mis pensamientos. Rodeé su espalda baja con mis manos, su prominente erección rozó mi vientre, el juego había alcanzado su punto más álgido, ya había comprobado que causaba en él, el mismo efecto que él en mí. Tomé su cinturón y lo desabroché, levanté una de sus manos llevándola hasta detenerla debajo de mi sudadera. _—Quítala—_ Dije sonriendo con la voz ronca, hizo lo que le pedí, alcé los brazos para ayudarle, parecía hipnotizado al mirarme. _—¿Qué esperas?— _Reclamé haciéndolo volver en sí. Se acercó nuevamente, envolviéndome en un beso necesitado, era inevitable devolverlos con la misma pasión, se despegó suavemente, bajó de manera lenta, enterró su cabeza en mi cuello, bajó hasta mis senos depositando numerosos besos. Subió de nuevo, mordía mis orejas, era enloquecedoramente excitante, nuestros gemidos se mezclaban, pero no, debía parar, debía hacerlo justo en ese momento en el que aún podía, la risa de Carly retumbaba en mi cabeza, no podía hacerle eso, mi objetivo de haber regresado a Seattle no era Freddie, y mucho menos era faltarle a una amistad de tantos años. _—Vete— _Dije forzando una pose natural, lo empujé con fuerza lejos de mí, y me coloqué el suéter de nuevo. Una expresión de incredulidad se formó en su cara. —_¿Estás sordo o qué? ¡Te dije. Que. Te. Fueras!—_ Advertí con firmeza, bajándome de la barra, recogí su camisa del suelo de la cocina y la lancé sobre su cara.

—_¿Es una broma verdad?—_ Preguntó prácticamente gritando y aunque en el fondo deseaba llevar todo hasta el límite, hay cosas que simplemente no podían ser, esa, por ejemplo.

_—No—_ Forcé una carcajada, miraba mis uñas tratando de no encontrar su mirada. _—Ya te vas, cierra la puerta cuando salgas.— _Dije dándole la espalda para encaminarme hasta mi habitación, lancé la puerta fuertemente, asegurándola, ¿por qué no podía ser solo mío y ya? ¿Por qué me seguía importando a pesar de todo? A los pocos minutos comenzó a tocar furiosamente la puerta por largo tiempo, me lancé sobre la cama, ahogando el sonido tapando con una almohada mi cabeza, sin tener muy claro que significaba lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

**Nos vemos pronto en la segunda parte:_ Herida Parte II: Punto de No Retorno._ ¡Juro solemnemente no tardarme en subirla! ¿Te gustó? Ó ¿está del asco? Siéntete libre de expresarlo, se agradece tu valiosísimo review. Byee :3**

* * *

**Los invito a leer mi nuevo Fic y no es porque sea mío, ¡pero me encanta! n.n Me honraría mucho que se pasaran por allá y no saben lo feliz que me harían si siguen mi nueva historia :3  
**

**Como Si Fuera Cierto**

_**Era la tarde del 25 de marzo del 2018 en Los Ángeles, 'La Gran Naranja' que rodó hasta aplastar los sueños de la carnívora rubia Sam Puckett; ese fue el día en el que finalmente arribó a su nuevo apartamento el escéptico Fredward Benson, quien se encontraría con algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre. ¿Te atreves a descubrir qué es? SEDDIE. Post- iGoodbye y Sam & Cat. NO AU.**_

**'La Gran Naranja', así llaman a esa ciudad.**

**Fin del espacio comercial, ¡Adióss! :3  
**


	10. Herida - Parte 2

**¡Hellouu! lo prometido es deuda, no es lunes, ni martes, pero es miércoles. ¿? O.o**

**¡Segundo capítulo de este especial disfruten! :D**_  
_

**Rated M: Pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?**

******iCarly NO me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes,************ son de Dan Schneider, lo mío es solo esta historia, en fin amo el chocolate. ****\o/**

* * *

**_Herida Parte II: Punto de No Retorno._**

* * *

Vencida por el cansancio, la noche anterior rápidamente me había quedado dormida —de nuevo.— Sin recordar muy bien hasta que hora cesó la ira de Freddie contra la puerta de mi habitación. Esa mañana el sonido de mi teléfono me sobresaltó, por lo que por poco caigo de la cama. Adormecida, agotada y con cada uno de mis músculos doliendo por el largo viaje, me rodé sobre uno de mis costados para fijar la mirada sobre la pantalla de mi PearPhone, en el cual estaba un mensaje de Carly que decía:

_"Sam, sé que no hemos tenido tiempo de ponernos al día con respecto a algunas cosas, y creéme que lo lamento. No sé muy bien que te trae por Seattle, ¿por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? Hoy es el cumpleaños de Spencer, estoy organizándole una fiesta sorpresa y por supuesto que estás invitada, me gustaría que me ayudaras con la preparación, estaré esperándote ansiosa. Te quiere, Carly."_

Fántastico, era 11 de noviembre, cumpleaños de Spencer, y sí, lo había olvidado. A regañadientes me levanté, tomé un rápido desayuno y luego una ducha de agua caliente. Con no menos flojera, tomé lo primero que estuvo al alcance de mis manos en el clóset, una camisa roja con rayas blancas, ¿o blanca con rayas rojas? ¿Qué más daba? Hacía tiempo no la usaba, afortunadamente la humedad no había hecho estragos en ella, así que estaba limpia y funcional, tome un pantalón de jeans desgastado, me terminé de vestir para ir a casa de Carly.

El cielo estaba grisáceo y crujía, pronto comenzaría a llover. A toda prisa manejé hasta el Bushwell Plaza, ¿debía acaso confesarle lo que había pasado con Freddie? ¿Y si mejor callaba y hacía de cuenta que no había sucedido? Después de todo, no volvería a ocurrir. Subí algo dubitativa hasta su apartamento, miré fugazmente al de Freddie, sí, definitivamente debía tocar antes de encontrarme con alguna 'sorpresa'. Al tecer toque nadie acudía al llamado, impaciente abrí y nadie se encontraba a la vista. Antes de subir a la habitación de Carly—donde seguramente se encontraba— me cuestioné si aquello no sería contraproducente, si podría encontrarme con algo que hiciera a mi estómago estrangularse de nuevo. Acercándome más y más la duda volvió, ¿debía tocar? ¿Estaban acaso Carly y Freddie dentro de ella? Empuñé la mano para hacerlo, pero la puerta estaba entreabierta, la empujé suavemente, Carly estaba en el piso junto a uno de sus cursis sillones, y su alrededor estaban regadas un considerable número de pinturas. Gibby sentado sobre uno de los muebles comía de la pintura color rosa. Rodé los ojos ante la escena. Un par de tijeras cayeron al piso a la vez que Carly corría en mi dirección envolviéndome en un apretado abrazo.

—_¡Cuánto te he extrañado Sam!_— Exclamó sin soltar el agarre, correspondí el abrazo con entusiasmo, no podía negarlo, la había extrañado tanto o aún más que ella. Se despegó suavemente y reacomodó su cabello. —_¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal todo?—_Carraspeó.— Miró fugazmente a Gibby —quien seguía absorto en su para nada normal actividad.— Antes de acercarse a mi oído. —_Lamento lo de ayer_— Musitó antes de abalanzarse sobre mí de nuevo.

Numerosas fueron las veces que intenté ponerla al tanto de lo que pasaba con Melanie y de lo agobiada y confusa que me sentía, más aún, lo mucho que necesitaba su ayuda para 'rehabilitar' el nido de ratas que era el apartamento donde viví durante mi infancia, pero mayor en número fueron las ocasiones en las que me ví interrumpida por un _'¿crees que le guste a Freddie? 'A Freddie le gusta el azul, ¿crees que debería colocar más azul en esta esquina_—dijo señalando el rídiculo cartel que elaboraba para Spencer.—_ 'Freddie debería estar aquí ya' ¿crees que a Freddie le guste el pastel de naranja? Porque compré pastel de naranja, jamás le he oído decir que no le gusta, pero una nunca sabe._ No sabía bien si era por el hecho de que estaba sentada a espaldas de mí concentrada en lo que hacía, que no podía notar la mueca de fastidio que se había formado en mi rostro, solté un bufido, me lancé sobre su cama y tapé mi cara fuertemente contra una almohada ahogando un grito. Y no, a Freddie definitivamente no le gustaría tal cosa a la que ella llamaba cartel de cumpleaños, pero él le mentiría diciéndole que era lo más hermoso que había visto. Y sí, a Freddie le gustaba el azul, pero no tanto el cursi azul celeste que adornaba la palabra 'cumpleaños' en la esquina derecha, le gustaba más el azul marino y el azul rey 'porque le hacían ver más varonil y respetable'. A Freddie le gustaba el pastel de naranja, pero si y solo si tenía crema de queso 'mascarpone' como cubierta, de lo contrario lo aborrecía. Y yo no podía sentirme más estúpida por conocerlo tan bien, ¿acaso no eran cosas demasiado obvias? ¿o acaso era obviamente estúpida?

_—¿Son ideas mías o tratas de decirme algo Sam?— _Preguntó dándose la vuelta y mirándome apenada.

—_No_— Respondí suavemente sentándome sobre la cama. —_O más bien sí,_ _Carly_—Rectifiqué._ —¡Debería hacerte saber que Freddie me importa menos____ que Lewert en tanga_!— Grité y se exaltó mirándome expectante. —_Pero, ¡Oh! ¡Noticia de última hora! ¡Siempre ha sido así, maldición! ¡Te juro que vuelves a decir algo de él y..._

—_¿Por qué mientes? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué me mientes a mí?—_ Interrumpió acusatoriamente levantándose del suelo y colocándose frente a mí. —_¡Sabes que no siempre fue así! No siempre te 'importó menos que Lewert en tanga', no pretendas tapar el sol con un dedo— _Espetó, su nariz aleteaba. Y estaba en lo cierto, en lo absoluto y jodidademente cierto. Freddie me importaba, aún en contra de mi voluntad. Pero ¿cómo podía explicar que odiaba a la persona que amaba, o amaba a la persona que odiaba sin pasar por desequilibrada mental, ante la única persona que me aceptaba tal cual era? Me sentía contrariada, y peor aún, arrepentida por mi reacción exagerada. Aparentemente a Carly, Freddie le importaba más de lo que alguna vez pudiera haber llegado a pensar.

_—Chicas creo que...— _Dijo Gibby tratando de preguntar algo. El líquido rosa y viscoso chorreaba por la comisura de sus labios, honestamente lo más seguro era que hablaría de algo sobre el sabor de aquella pintura. _  
_

_—¡Cállate!— _Le gritó Carly dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa y arrebatándole el envase de las manos para luego lanzarlo lejos estrellándolo contra la pared del fondo._  
_

—_Creo que iré por un yogurt, ¿quieren?— _Respondió Gibby al acto con simpleza, negó con la cabeza y momentos después ya no estaba dentro de la habitación.

_—¡No!—_ Respondió Carly dándose la vuelta bruscamente para levantar el cartel del piso y agitarlo en el aire, seguramente para secar la pintura fresca.

—_Lo siento Carls_.— Me disculpé recostándome sobre la cama de nuevo, Carly vaciló un poco antes de darme la cara.

—_Yo también lo siento_— Respondió sonriendo. —_Creo que exageré, después de todo puede que Freddie si te importe menos que Lewert en tanga— _Rió.

—_Y bien, aparte de eso_— dije señalando el cartel. —_¿Cuál es el regalo de Spencer?— _Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sacudió con la cabeza y miró el cartel en sus manos arrugando la frente.

—_Este es el regalo para Spencer._— Respondió con simpleza.

—_Vamos Carly, seguro que tienes algo mejor que eso, ¿algo como un castoratón?— _Reí. Solo había sido una broma, pero ella no lo había tomado como tal.

—_A Spencer esto le bastará, lo he hecho con amor._— Dijo con aire de autosuficiencia alzando la barbilla.

—_Solo decía que algo como, ya sabes, una de las mayores obsesiones de Spencer en sus manos, no le sería para nada despreciables._—Bromeé de nuevo, y una vez más mi chiste no le había causado gracia. Había dejado de agitar el cartel en el aire. Tomó asiento pesadamente en el lugar en el piso donde se encontraba inicialmente colocando a su lado el cartel delicadamente.

_—¡Te dije que no Sam, los castoratones no existen!— _Espetó negando con la cabeza, parecía indignada por lo que le decía.

_—Podemos hacer que existan para Spencer.—_ Respondí con simpleza, ¿y acaso no podríamos hacerlo? Por supuesto que sí.

_—Creo que ustedes dos deberían madurar de una buena vez.— _Replicó girando la cabeza y señalándome con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

_—Oh, mira quien lo dice, alguien que cree en pie grande.— _Estaba llevando peligrosamente al límite su paciencia, reí decidiendo parar con esa discusión absurda de una vez.

_—¡Pie grande realmente existe!—_Bramó luciendo realmente molesta, reí internamente, pero no demostré lo divertido que me resultaba todo aquello.

_—Si claro.—_Respondí entre dientes extendiendo las piernas y los brazos para disponerme a dormir.

_—Ho...la chicas—_ Irrumpió Freddie bajo el umbral de la puerta, lucía nervioso. Me miró fugazmente y luego posó la vista en Carly, quien se exaltó y tomó el cartel en sus manos moviéndolo de un lado a otro haciendo una rídicula presentación.

_—Hola Freddie, llegaste justo a tiempo, y bien, ¿Qué opinas?— _Dijo alegremente.

_—Pintoresco.— _Vaciló Freddie al responder, y más que dar una respuesta a Carly parecía preguntárselo a si mismo.

_—¿Pintoresco?— _Preguntó Carly frunciendo el ceño como si no fuera lo que esperaba, y seguramente no.

_—"Pintoresco".—_ Remedé a Freddie. Podía habérsele ocurrido algo mejor antes de desatar la histeria de Carly, ¿no?

_—Ya entendí, ¿bien? Sé que no les gusta, voy por limonada, espero no se maten mientras regreso.—_Replicó Carly, quien lucía algo aturdida. Observaba el feo cartel en el piso como si no pudiera encontrarle algún defecto, soltó un suspiro y a los pocos segundos ya se dirigía a la puerta. No, definitivamente no podía quedarme con Freddie en los mismos veinte metros cuadrados, ¿acaso le debía explicaciones por lo de horas atrás? ¿o solo debía negarlo rotundamente y hacerle creer que había sido producto de su imaginación? Ó quizá ¿debía golpearlo hasta el cansancio hasta que dejara de importarme? Simplemente decidí evadirlo, pero justo cuando salía de la cama Freddie se atravesó impidiéndome pasar y dejándome arrodillada a la altura de su pecho.

_—Tú me debes una buena explicación, y espero sea lo suficientemente buena como para que quede conforme Sam.—_Masculló reclinándose y respirando furiosamente por encima de mi cara, la suya lucía enrojecida y una vena palpitaba en su sien, lucía guapo molesto, ¿molesto? Más bien consumido por la rabia, ¿por qué negarlo? Jodidamente guapo.

_—Yo no te debo nada. Creo que veinte dólares, pero puedes darlos por perdidos.— _Respondí con simpleza, sin inmutarme siquiera un poco para luego encoger los hombros.

_—Sabes de que hablo.— _Replicó. Lo aparté fuertemente hacía un lado.

_—No sé de que hablas._— Giré la cabeza en dirección a él, con el temor irracional y prácticamente imposible de delatarme.

_—Sam tú sabes a lo que me refiero, a lo que pasó anoche.—_ Me miró fijamente. Claro que lo recordaba, ¿me creía estúpida? Por poco 'el juego' se me salía de las manos, ¿cómo olvidarlo?

_—¿Qué pasó anoche?—_ Pregunté como si en efecto nada hubiera pasado. Obstaculizó el paso de nuevo, tomándome de uno de mis brazos._ —Suéltame Benson, si no quieres morir, eres un estúpido ñoño.—_ Le dije furiosamente soltándome bruscamente de su agarre.

_—No te parecí un ñoño anoche, ¿O si?— _Me tomó de nuevo, su fase ¿dominante? Era enloquecedoramente atrayente. Su respiración chocaba con mi piel, comenzaba a sentirme embriagada por su aroma como la noche anterior, aquello no podía estar pasándome a mí.

_—¿Qué está pasando aquí?— _Preguntó Carly desde debajo del umbral de la puerta, solo eso me faltaba. Me lancé sobre la cama simulando que nada pasaba.

_—Nada, solo conversábamos— _Mintió Freddie, debo acotar que era muy malo para hacerlo. Una nada convencida Carly frunció el ceño y probablemente sin valor para averiguar lo que había pasado realmente, colocó la jarra de limonada y un par de vasos sobre una mesita. Se sentó pesadamente sobre el sillón y comenzó a jugar en su pecera con sus peces de plástico. Cerré los ojos buscando en mi mente alguna explicación de como nos habíamos metido en una situación tan densa y peligrosa.

_—Bien, entonces, ¿qué se supone deberíamos hacer con lo del castoratón según tú?— _Preguntó Carly como si no quisiera hacerlo más que por romper el silencio.

_—Spencer es como un niño pequeño, es fácil engañarlo, podemos comprar ratas y disfrazarlas de castores.—_ Contrarresté comenzando a dormirme.

_—No va a creerlo.—_Respondió Carly chasqueando la lengua.

_—¿Quieres apostar?— _Dije prácticamente por impulso sentándome sobre la cama, tal cual como si se tratara de Freddie, pensaba en él y eso una vez más me había traído un problema, lo detestaba justo en ese instante más que en mucho tiempo.

—_Eso quiero verlo, ¿qué quieres perder?_—Masculló retadoramente y virando en mi dirección.

_—Chicas por favor.— _Intervino Freddie quien lucía aterrado, más de lo normal.

_—¡Cállate!—_ Gritamos Carly y yo al mismo tiempo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron furiosamente. ¿Por qué demonios peleábamos? ¿Qué había cambiado entre nosotras?_ Maldito Freddie,_ pensé, él tenía mucho que ver en eso.

_—Creo que yo también voy por yogurt de fresa.— _Respondió nerviosamente Freddie para salir apresuradamente de la habitación de Carly.

_—La que va a perder eres tú Sam, Spencer no es tan tonto como parece.—_Respondió Carly con una autosuficiencia realmente exasperante.

_—Como quieras, mamá nunca pierde y lo sabes.—_ Repliqué imitando su rídiculo tono arrogante.

_—¿Recuerdas a Shane? Lo besé, por lo tanto, yo gané.—_ Dijo Carly mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su cara, ¿Shane? ¿Era cierto? Ni siquiera lo recordaba, y no podría importarme menos, pero si me había molestado, allí iba otro secreto más que Carly Shay no compartía conmigo, eso si que me había encabronado.

_—wowowo ¡Golpe bajo Carls!—_Grité._—¿Qué te traes con Freddie?— _Dije casi inconscientemente. ¿Qué demonios? Había sido traicionada por mi subconsciente. Carly se mostró sorprendida. Bajó la mirada y la expresión dura de su cara se desvaneció._  
_

_—¿Yo? Nada, además no hablábamos de eso.—_ Respondió atropelladamente.

_—Los ví besuqueándose Carla, no me mientas.— _Repliqué. No podía solo meter las palabras en mi boca, así que podía sacar partido de mi 'error' y llegar al fondo.

_—¿Todavía sientes algo por él? No es posible, ya ha pasado tiempo desde que ya sabes, salieron.—_Dijo nerviosamente como queriendo creer desesperadamente lo que decía.

_—No hagas que vomite en tu suave y acolchada cama por favor.—_ Contraresté. Soltó un suspiro al parecer aliviada._  
_

_—No me traigo nada con Freddie, de verdad.—_ Bajó la mirada acercándose a mí._  
_

_—Insultas mi inteligencia, pero si tú lo dices.—_Respondí acusadoramente, dando por terminado un tema del cual era absurdo hablar. Freddie la amaba, ella lo amaba a él, ¿por qué me molestaba? '_Jamás va a amarte niño' _recordé lo que hacía muchos años le había dicho a Freddie, al menos un poco de salsa ketchup sobre mis palabras las hubiera hecho más pasables al tragármelas.

_—Creo que ya no tengo ganas de comer yogurt.—_Irrumpío Freddie en la habitación haciéndome sobresaltar.

—_Yo si me voy, tengo hambre._—Dije entre dientes. No tenía caso. Allí, la que sobraba era yo.

_—En en el refri hay toda la comida que quieras devorar, no tienes que irte— _Musitó Carly en tono de suplica, pero era claro que sobraba, sobraba, solo hacía una falta una etiqueta en mi frente con la palabra 'sobras' y yo no me prestaría para eso.

_—Decidí que quiero comer otra cosa que no está en tu refri, lo siento amiga.— _Me sentía de alguna manera herida, no por ellos, por la situación.

_—¿No vas a regresar verdad?—_ Dijo Carly en tono lastimoso, y vaya que me conocía mejor que nadie, no, no regresaría.

_—'Noup'—_ Musité mientras atravesaba el umbral de la puerta.

Me fui determinada a no regresar. Camino casa pasé frente a una tienda de mascotas, y recordé bien el motivo por el que había ido al apartamento de los Shay: Spencer. Resoplé, también lo extrañaba y mucho, necesitaba verlo y no podía solo hacer que su cumpleaños pasara por debajo de la mesa, ¿por qué Carly no me había apoyado si se trataba de su hermano? Entré a la tienda y compré una gran rata blanca. Le pedí al encargado que de alguna manera me ayudara con la descabellada tarea de hacerlo parecer un cástor, pero sin que dejara de parecer un ratón, ¿absurdo no es así? Pero más absurdo aún fue el hecho de que lo logró, aunque llevó tiempo, algo de tinte, una rara tablita de madera modificada sobre la cola del feo animal y finalmente parecía la mezcla rara protagonista de una de las obsesiones igualmente raras de Spencer. Pasé por una papelería por una caja y un moño, le abrí agujeros y metí al pobre y desgraciado animalito dentro de ella, y tal como un perro regañado regresé a casa de Carly, dentro se escuchaban ruidos y música, probablemente la fiesta había iniciado sin mí, no consideré tocar, no lo ví necesario, y en efecto había sido así, estaban Carly, Freddie—Y su loca madre—, Gibby, T-Boo, algunas personas más y por supuesto Spencer.

_—¿Spencer?— _Le llamé sonriendo debajo del umbral de la puerta.

_—¡Sam!— _Gritó Spencer, acto seguido corrió en dirección a mi alzándome por la cintura y haciéndome dar vueltas en el aire. Cuando finalmente se calmó y me colocó en el piso de nuevo deposité el curioso regalo sobre las manos de él. _—Aquí tú regalo amigo, espero lo disfrutes.—_ Le dije. Spencer lo destapó desesperadamente, estaba a punto de llorar, realmente aquello era extraño.

_—Wow es el mejor regalo del mundo Sam, en serio, sin ofender hermanita, creo que te amo Sam, wow. Nadie me creía, un castoratón.— _Musitó con ojos soñadores sin apartar la mirada de dentro del interior de la caja.

_—No es cierto, los castoratones no existen.— _Carly sonrió maliciosamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacía eso si más que por Spencer lo hacía por ella? _—Dame eso.—_Arrebató la caja de las manos de su hermano._— Es real.—_Masculló dirigiéndome una mirada furiosa. No era real, ella bien lo sabía, pero había rectificado.

_—Oh si nena, mamá movió sus contactos, por el pequeño Spencer.— _Le respondí a Carly entretanto desordenaba el cabello de su loco, pero adorable hermano.

_—En ese caso, te amo mamá, eres la mejor en todo el globo terráqueo.—_ Dijo Spencer a quien por poco la saliva se le derrapaba por las comisuras de sus labios, se sentó en el sillón y lo palmeó invitándome a tomar asiento._ —Debemos hablar, teníamos mucho tiempo sin vernos, cuéntame, ¿qué tal Los Ángeles, con sus superestrellas y todas esas cosas Hollywoodenses?—_ Musitó metiendo la mano dentro de la caja para acariciar al animal. Eché un vistazo por detrás de su cabeza, Carly nos miraba fijamente y se mostraba furiosa y yo no sabía muy bien por qué, no sabía que había hecho mal, pero definitivamente lo había hecho. Se dirigió hacia la escalera dando pesados pasos. Freddie decía algo a su oído y la tomó por uno de sus brazos, mi estómago se estranguló de nuevo y una vez más los asquerosos y patéticos celos aparecieron de nuevo. Carly dijo algo entre dientes y se zafó del agarre de Freddie, continúo subiendo, Freddie fue detrás de ella y se acercó a su oreja de nuevo, matarlo, matarlo era lo que quería. Carly me mandó una mirada furiosa, le respondió a Freddie entre dientes de nuevo y se perdió por las escaleras no sin antes empujar a Freddie, reí internamente por eso.

Spencer hablaba sin parar de miles de cosas descabelladas y sin ninguna conexión. El feo cartel que había preparado Carly, ahora con luces multicolores—obra de Freddie sin lugar a dudas— cayó al piso aparatosamente desde el techo, Spencer lo miró extrañado, frunció el ceño y sin darle mayor importancia seguía la especie de monólogo que mantenía. Gibby se encontraba al lado derecho de Spencer, Freddie junto a él. Todos alrededor de él escuchaban las rebuscadas anécdotas sobre el castoratón, el único que no parecía fastidiado era Gibby. Realmente hacía un esfuerzo por sonreír y escuchar atentamente, pero por un demonio, estaba enloquecedoramente aburrida, en cualquier momento comenzaría a trepar por las paredes si no se callaba. Resoplé, necesitaba un respiro, me dirigí al refrigerador en busca de algo muy frío para tomar, si congelaba mi cerebro mucho mejor. Tomé una botella de té frío, al voltearme choqué con Freddie, estaba jugando con fuego y estaba a punto de quemarse, le mandé una mirada furiosa, pero más furioso se mostraba él. Me tomó bruscamente por los brazos, respiraba agitadamente.

_—¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué se supone qué haces? Sabes lo sensible que es Carly, su hermano es importante para ella ¿Acaso no notaste que se fue a su cuarto probablemente a llorar y no te importa en lo más mínimo?— _Dijo entre dientes zarandeándome peligrosamente, aquello no se quedaría así, definitivamente no.

_—Sé que la dulce nena se fue y es porque le dió la regalada gana, yo le advertí lo que haría feliz a Spencer y no le importó, ella es una egoísta cuando se lo propone.—_ Traté de mantener la calma, me encogí de hombros tratando de parecer natural, tratando de no arruinar el cumpleaños de Spencer.

_—¿Egoísta? Eres la menos indicada para hablar de egoísmo, tú solo piensas en ti, en tu estómago, en lo que te gusta y en lo que no, jamás te has detenido a pensar en nadie a tu alrededor.—_Apretó mis brazos con más fuerza._— Te fuiste al demonio por todo el tiempo que te dió la puta gana, sin pensar en las personas que dejabas atrás, ahora vuelves como si nada hubiera pasado, eres una loca, una loca en todo el sentido de la palabra.—_ Lucía realmente molesto, su cara había enrojecido de nuevo y la vena en su sien palpitaba otra vez. ¿Reclamaba? ¿Quién le había dado ese derecho? No sabía muy bien como responder a eso, había cruzado el límite, me había hecho enojar seriamente, así que sin pensarlo mucho y más por impulso, que por cualquier otra cosa estrellé la botella contra su frente. La sangre corría por toda su cara, reparé en lo que había hecho, ¿y si esta vez si lo había lastimado seriamente? Me sentí contrariada ante el solo pensarlo. Quise percatarme de que no era así, pero más sangre salía de su frente, me aparté, retrocedí y me fuí del lugar deseando ferviertemente que esa vez no se me fuera ido la mano.

Esa noche llegué a casa furiosa, deseando romper todo lo que se atravesaba a mi paso. Algunos jarrones y muebles fueron fatales víctimas de mi rabia. Freddie no salía de mi cabeza, deseaba arrancármela, o mejor áun arrancarsela a él. Después de mucho divagar y justificar a Carly por su actitud—ella simplemente no lo sabía, no sabía que tenía un gran problema encima— finalmente me quedé dormida sobre el feo y desgastado sillón de un color bastante parecido a la mierda.

* * *

Otro nuevo día había llegado en Seattle. Y la carrera contra el reloj había comenzado. Cada día que pasaba representaba un potencial día menos para Melanie y yo no estaba en posición de perder el tiempo. Decidí no importunar a Carly—ya no tenía caso, estaba irreconocible—, y resolví arreglármelas yo sola con lo que me había propuesto. Mi hermana quería regresar a ese horrible lugar y yo lo haría lo mejor posible para ella para que se llevara una última imagen feliz y viviera sus últimos momentos en un lugar que le resultara agradable. Pasé al menos tres horas en Internet leyendo y anotando aburridos consejos de decoración, cursi y romántica —algo muy parecido a mi hermana.— Rompí la cadena con candado que bloqueaba la habitación de Pam —La tía Maggie vivió en esa casa hasta hacía menos de quince días, eso sin duda influía, ella era la mejor amiga de mi madre y tan poco digna de confianza como ella— en busca de su colección bizarra de anillos de compromiso, un par bastaba para adquirir una buena cantidad de insumos. Los encontré finalmente envueltos en un calcetín sucio, tomé dos de ellos.

Después de haberlos vendido fui a una ferretería y a una tienda de decoración. Adquirí una considerable cantidad de pintura, removedor de papel tapiz, papel plástico para cubrir los muebles, entre otras cosas. Me esperaba una ardua tarea a la que dediqué gran parte del día, cubrí los muebles con el plástico protector y el piso con papel periódico. Me coloqué guantes y esparcí con una esponja el líquido abrasivo sobre las paredes, con una espátula retiré el feo—y de mal gusto— papel tapiz que las cubría. Extenuante tarea sin lugar a dudas. Tomé una siesta de dos horas luego de un pesado almuerzo. Al levantarme proseguí con la fase dos: Pintar el apartamento del color favorito de Melanie, blanco. El reloj en mi muñeca marcaba las cinco de la tarde y ya había pintado al menos la mitad de la casa, comenzaba a cambiar de imagen dramáticamente, era sorprendente lo que un poco de pintura podía hacer. El toque de la puerta me sobresaltó, no, no esperaba a nadie, o más bien, no tenía a nadie. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, ¿y si se trataba de Freddie? Sacudí la cabeza, no podía ser que siguiera pensando en él. Quité el seguro y sorprendentemente se trataba de él. Arquéo una ceja y sonrió ladeadamente.

_—¿Qué haces aquí?— _Pregunté tratando de ocultar lo bien que me sentía al saber que nada malo le había pasado.

_—Olvidaste tu promesa Puckett.— _Dijo manteniendo la sonrisa en su cara.

_—¿De qué hablas Benson?—_ Pregunté confundida, no recordaba haberle prometido nada, parecía más bien una estúpida excusa para ir a verme y no podía negarlo, eso producía un enorme cosquilleo en mi estómago.

_—Bonito.— _Afirmó adentrándose, ignorando el hecho de que podría haberlo sacado a patadas si lo hubiera querido así.

_—No dije que podías pasar.— _Le advertí, pero no prestó mayor atención.

_—¿Dónde está tú mamá?—_ Preguntó girando la cabeza.

_—Ella... Digamos que vivo sola ¿Bien?— _Respondí sin ánimos de dar muchas explicaciones.

_—Bien.—_ Musitó, su expresión sonriente no había desaparecido de su boca, ¿acaso estaba drogado?

_—¿Bien?— _Repetí confusa.

_—Bien.— _Dijo una vez más, no pude evitar reír.

_—¿De qué promesa hablas?— _Le dije. Quité la mano de la perilla y se cerró la puerta. Me acerqué lentamente e inspeccioné con mis dedos el lugar donde le había estrellado la botella.

—_Prometiste disculparte cada año Sam, hoy se cumple otro año más, creo que no lo has hecho bien.—_ Dijo como si se lamentara por eso, ¿de verdad esperaba que le creería que había venido por esa razón? Insultaba seriamente mi inteligencia, aparté mi mano de su frente.

_—¿Todavía recuerdas eso? Ha pasado tiempo ¿Sabes?— _Reí brevemente siguiendo su estúpido juego. Aspiré una gran bocanada de aire y solté un largo suspiro. —_Lo siento.— _Dije entre dientes.

_—¿Perdón? Creo que no escuché bien.— _Preguntó suspicazmente.

_—¡Lo siento!¿Sí? Lo-sien-to.— _Grité enfurecida, nada más indignante que tener que decir 'lo siento'. Arrebató la brocha de mi mano y la llevó a mi nariz manchando la punta, fruncí los labios. Y al contrario de hacerme molestar me causó mucha gracia.

_—¡Vas a pagar por eso Benson!—_ Reí maliciosamente, y vaya que lo haría, yo no mancharía su nariz, lo obligaría a comer pintura.

_—Eso quiero verlo.— _Sorprendentemente me había retado para momentos después comenzar a huir de mí. Agarré pintura con las manos y se la lancé, él imitó mi gesto. Lo agarré por el cuello de su camisa con una de mis manos, y con la otra embarré toda su cara de pintura blanca, resbaló y cayó sobre mí en el piso, nos miramos largo tiempo a los ojos, era una especie de juego sobre quien aguantaba más y al parecer ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder. Luego caí en cuenta de lo incómoda que resultaba aquella situación, mi pulso y mi respiración se aceleraron súbitamente, intenté frenéticamente zafarme, pero dejó caer todo su peso sobre mí. Tomó mis brazos y los extendió a lo largo detrás de mi cabeza, me sujetaba con firmeza. Por primera vez tenía miedo, miedo de abalanzarme sobre él sin poder contenerme, miedo de fallarle a Carly, miedo, genuino miedo por no saber de lo que seria capaz si Freddie no se iba de allí en ese preciso momento.

—_Levántate, no me dejas respirar._— Dije entre dientes y muy en contra de mi voluntad.

—_¿Miedo?_— Sonrió con aire de autosuficiencia.

—_Otro mal chiste como ese y no la cuentas Benson._— Inesperada e irrealmente había acertado, le mandé una mirada furiosa, se acercó a mi cara, solo un centímetro nos apartaba a uno del otro, si se atrevía a besarme definitivamente no estaba segura de si podría parar. Se rió, y se levantó rodando sobre uno de sus costados y quedando tendido justo a mi lado, me quedé estática boca arriba, él pasó uno de sus dedos sobre mi nariz, no podía resistirlo. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

—_Pareces un fantasma_— sonreí brevemente y me rodé para acostarme boca abajo.

—_Eres la única culpable.— _Expresó sonriendo. Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre mis manos. ¿Por qué después de tanto causaba ese efecto en mí? Ningún otro pudo sacármelo de la cabeza. ¿Karma? ¿Qué había hecho tan mal como para no poder olvidarlo? ¿Y si tan solo una vez, tan solo una vez fuera mío? Deslicé una de mis manos sobre su cara, el solo roce con su piel era excitante, ¿y si solo matábamos las ganas y todo acababa? Necesitaba una solución, por más disparatada que sonara.

—_¿Quieres jugar?— _Dijo finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

—_Ya_ _no tengo edad para juegos estúpidos Frednoob_— Musité, aún maquinando ideas.

—_Probablemente te guste.— _Replicó de nuevo con aires de autosuficiencia.

—_Muy seguramente no tendrás éxito, pero inténtalo—_ Clavé los dedos dentro de su pequeña herida, los aparté cuando se quejó por el dolor, y esa era la idea, hacerle sentir dolor.

—_¿Verdad o reto?— _Preguntó. ¿Qué se suponía que pretendía con eso?

—_Reto.— _Arqueé las cejas y reí.

—_Te reto a que comas un poco de pintura.— _Señaló la brocha con la que minutos antes pintaba. Me arrodillé y extendí para alcanzarla. La toqué con la punta de la lengua y tragué un poco. Demasiado fácil.

—_Muy fácil, tú sigues.— _Lancé la brocha al fondo, y me senté a su lado descansando la espalda contra la pared.

—_Verdad.— _Dije con simpleza. ¿Por qué no me extrañaba? Era un maldito cobarde después de todo.

—_Era de esperarse, uhmm ¿Todavía ves clases de ballet?— _Dije riendo burlonamente, lucía afligido por lo que le había preguntado.

—_No.— _Respondió al parecer frustrado.

—_¿Verdad o reto?— _Cuestionó de nuevo.

—_Reto.—_ Respondí encogiendo los hombros. Frunció el seño, sonrió maliciosamente.

—_Te reto a que me beses...—_ Profundizó el tono de su voz._ —En la boca, por al menos diez segundos_— Completó. ¿Realmente debía hacerlo? '_No solo es_ _el estúpido Freddie de siempre, es el novio de tu mejor amiga' _Me repetía con insistencia _ — Parece que por fin te gané en algo Samantha Puckett. —_ Dijo alzando la barbilla. Después de todo era un simple juego, pero aún así no estaba dispuesta a perder. Arrugé la frente, solté un gruñido.

—_No... Me digas...— _Le dije mientras me levantaba y me agaché de modo que quedamos frente a frente. Le mandé una mirada furiosa y lo besé, me separé bruscamente, demostrándome a mí—más que a él— que con eso no podría vencerme. ._—Samantha—_ Proseguí aún a centímetros de su boca, me devolví a mi lugar y forzando una pose natural seguí con su estúpido juego. _—Tu turno Benson, ¿Verdad o reto?—_ Dije entre dientes.

—_Verdad.— _Rió. Comenzaba a colmar mi paciencia.

—_Comienzas a aburrirme, ¿Sigues amando a Carly?— _Solté casi inconscientemente, no debí haber preguntado lo obvio, pero si de verdad la amaba, ¿qué demonios hacía allí conmigo?

—_Siempre la voy a amar, es mi mejor amiga.—_ Respondió rápidamente como si fuera lo más obvio.

—_Oye,_ _no te lo pregunté en ese sentido.—_ Fruncí el ceño, apreté los labios, definitivamente colmaba mi paciencia.

—_Suerte para la próxima.— _Dijo en tono cortante. Quería clavarle un golpe en el estómago justo en ese momento. —_¿Verdad o reto?—_ Continuó.

—_Reto.— _Su semblante de ganador había cambiado, se mostraba sorprendido. ¿De verdad pensaba que me sentaría a tomar una tacita de té con él y contarle las patéticas cosas que me pasaban?

—_Sam, por favor— _Suplicó.

—_Dije Reto, ¿o no escuchaste?.—_Espeté furiosamente, rodé los ojos esquivando su mirada.

—_Te reto a que me digas por qué volviste.— _Preguntó algo vacilante._  
_

—_Eso no es un reto.— _Reclamé poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—_Decir la verdad en tu caso lo es.— _Dijo acusadoramente y de alguna manera estaba en lo cierto.

—_Bien, volví por Melanie.—_ Mi voz tembló. No volvía por Melanie, volvía porque estaba muriendo y pronto tendría que traerla conmigo.

—_¿Cómo que por Melanie? Explícate.—_ Una expresión de incredulidad se formó en su rostro. Se acercó a mi buscando mi mirada, lo esquivé de nuevo.

—_Suerte para la próxima. Tú sigues.— _Lo aparté tratando de evadir el tema.

—_Reto._— Dijo luego de resoplar. ¿Había dicho reto? Bien, lo tendría.

—_Qué temerario Freddie._— Carraspeé pudiendo apenas contener las ganas de reír. —_Te reto a que lamas mi pie._— Sonreí, me sonrió de vuelta no sabía lo que le esperaba, llevaba todo el día descalza. Se levantó y colocó frente a mí, alzó uno de mis pies y lamíó el dorso, un estremecedor escalofrío me recorrió, depositó un suave beso luego.

—_¿Qué haces? ¡La planta de mi pie, no allí!¡Traga la mugre!—_ Me quejé mandándole una mirada furiosa.

—_Especifica para la otra Sam.—_ Respondió con simpleza. Solté un bufido y clavé el pie en su estómago, haciéndolo caer de nalgas.

_—Ya me aburrí.— _Dije entre dientes.

—_Por favor— _Rogó mirándome como si de verdad lo deseara más que nada en el mundo.

—_Verdad.—_ Mascullé. Rodando los ojos, era patético. No, nos sentaríamos a tomar un café y responder cada cosa que preguntara. ¿No lo había comenzado a aceptar?

—_¿Todavía me amas? ¿De alguna manera? ¿Aunque sea un poco?— _Soltó una pregunta tras otra sin hacer pausa alguna. Parecía que el suelo bajo mi había temblado. Me sentía realmente confundida, ¿por qué demonios me preguntaba aquellas cosas? ¿Y por qué no podía solo mentir?

—_Yo...—_Hice el intento de decir que lo odiaba, que no podía respirar el mismo aire que él, que era una basura por hacer lo que hacía. Mordí mis labios casi inconcientemente, los mordí con tal fuerza que el dolor bloqueaba mi mente, y sí, eso era lo que quería.

_—Sam... ¿Qué haces? Deja de hacer eso, por favor, solo no lo digas.—_ Lágrimas enormes brotaban de mis ojos por el dolor que me causaba, pero no le diría lo que quería escuchar, simplemente no me daba la gana_._ —_Sam te estás haciendo daño.— _Expresó horrorizado, acunó mi rostro entre sus manos, deslizó sus pulgares por mis mejillas. _—Ya basta por lo que más quieras.— _Suplicó. Me detuve, solté un suspiro, bien, ahora mi boca palpitaba por el dolor.

—_¡Auch!_— Me quejé, cuando él limpiaba mis labios con la parte de abajo de mi camiseta. ¿Podía lucir más adorable? No, definitivamente no. —_Solo detengamos esto ¿Si?_— Exigí golpeando su mano para apartarla, haló consigo mi camiseta, eso causó un hormigueo en mi estómago.

—_Está bien, solo una última pregunta.— _Suspiró. Accedí, con tal de que eso terminara pronto y se marchara, estaba a punto de volverme loca. _—¿Por qué te fuiste por tanto tiempo?— _Completó._  
_

—_Cualquier persona en su sano juicio comprendería que está mejor sin mí Freddie...—_ Le recordé sus propias palabras, pero parecía que no se daba por aludido. Idiota.

—_No es verdad, ¿Quién te dió el derecho a pensar que yo estaba mejor sin ti Sam?— _Respondió cínica y acusadoramente.

_—Yo... Tengo hambre— _Me excusé, no podía sentarme a llorar como una niñita por lo que hacía más de tres años había pasado, no lo hice en ese momento, mucho menos después de todo ese tiempo. Me levanté abruptamente ignorándolo. Inesperadamente me haló por uno de mis brazos haciéndome caer de espaldas sobre él, su respiración chocaba contra mi nuca, apreté los ojos. No lo soportaría mucho tiempo, la tensión era grande, me rodeó con sus enormes brazos apretándome protectoramente contra él. Apoyó su mentón sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Cerré los ojos fuertemente una vez más, yo podía más que eso, claro que sí.

_—No más de tus excusas baratas, nadie te las compra, ni siquiera yo—_ Dijo suavemente a mi oído, un hormigueo me recorrió por completo. Volteé, lo miré rápidamente y giré de nuevo. Tragué saliva. Despegó sus brazos de mi abdomen acunó mi barbilla entre sus manos luego de hacerme voltear, mi respiración se agitaba más y más, mi corazón latía tan violentamente que temía que pudiera escucharlo. Se acercó lentamente a mi cara, no apartaba la mirada de mis labios, y de un momento a otro ya se había apoderado de ellos, mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Intentaba meter su lengua dentro de mi boca, me resistí lo más que podía, lo aparté bruscamente intentando levantarme, pero me aprisionó con más fuerza.

—_Lo mejor es que te vayas.—_Le exigí mientras forcejeabamos.

—_No quiero irme.— _Advirtió enfurecido. Irresistible. Así me resultaba, absolutamente irresistible.

—_No me hagas decirlo Benson.—_ Mascullé agotando el último recurso, ser amable. Me aprisionó con sus piernas.

—_¿Qué no quieres que te haga decir?_ _¿Qué estás loca por completo? ¿Qué eres una egoísta? Oh, espera... ¿Qué nada te importa más que tú misma?— _Preguntó furiosamente, su aliento chocaba por la parte anterior de mis orejas, estaba comenzando a descontrolarme._  
_

—_Freddie... Vete, no quiero hacerte daño, no ésta vez.— _Le advertí, mi voz comenzaba a tornarse ronca._  
_

_—No.—_ Respondió cortantemente.

_—Por... Favor.—_ Supliqué. Aflojó el agarre, sus manos cayeron sobre mis piernas. Mi último recurso había funcionado, pero el autocontrol para mí había terminado. —_¡Demonios, todo lo haces más díficil!— _Reclamé, más que para con él, para conmigo misma. Sacudí la cabeza, lo miré fugazmente y me abalancé sobre él. No lo esperaba seguramente, pero respondió casi al mismo instante en que me apoderé de su boca. Desabroché su camisa rápidamente, nos despegábamos solo para tomar aire, deslizaba mis manos por su abdomen hasta su pecho, metí las manos por sus hombros dejando caer su camisa. Enterré mi cara en su cuello, él en el mío. _¿Qué hay de Carly?_ Resonaban esas palabras dentro de mi cabeza. Me separé bruscamente y lo miré detenidamente, me armaba de valor para una vez más, dejarlo ir, era por su bien, por el de Carly y por el mío. Pareció que preveía lo que sucedería, por lo que me pegó posesivamente contra su cuerpo. Solté un gruñido cuando de nuevo atrapó mi boca. Me acomodé sobre él a horcajadas, inconscientemente me quité la camiseta. Bajó a mi cuello, luego a mis senos. Comenzó a mordisquearlos lo apreté contra mí fuertemente.

—_El piso es muy duro._— Dijo con voz ronca entretanto mordía una de sus orejas.

—_Pareces una niña Freddie.— _Le respondí con dificultad. —_Aquí está bien._— Regresé a mordisquear una de sus orejas de nuevo.

_—¡No!— _Me apartó fuertemente, me tomó por los hombros, respiraba entrecortadamente y me miraba de manera furiosa. ¿Qué bicho le había picado? Arrugé la frente. Freddie definitivamente había sido muy osado y lejos de alejarme lo tomaba como un gesto mucho más provocador. Resoplé, rodé los ojos y reí internamente; recordé la vez que intentamos tener una relación y nuestras diferencias la hicieron fracasar. ¿Normales? ¿Anormales? ¿Qué éramos en ese momento? ¿Estabamos retomando las cosas donde las habíamos dejado?¿O simplemente esta vez sería sexo y ya?

—_Está bien._—Le concedí luego de levantarme de encima de él, me dirigí a mi habitación sabiendo de antemano que se arrastraría detrás de mí, sentí sus pasos muy de cerca, apresuré el paso hasta quedar dentro, estrellé la puerta en su cara, pasé el seguro, recargué la cabeza contra la madera fría. _Carly Carly Carl_y, era lo único que pasaba por mi mente. Pero solo una puerta me separaba de un Freddie loco de deseo por mí. No eramos anormales, ni normales, solo estábamos locos, completamente locos. Retiré el seguro, abrí y me aferré a su cuello, a su boca, lo arrastré conmigo lanzándolo sobre la cama. Me arrodillé cerca de él, sin interrumpir el beso. Desabroché su cinturón y lo halé con fuerza, metí sus manos dentro de su pantalón desabotonándolo y bajé la cremallera. Tembló, me despegué para encontrarme con una expresión de sorpresa dibujada en su cara.

—_No cambias Benson. ¡Estás aterrado!— _Me burlé.

—_¿Aterrado? Yo no usaría esa palabra— _Y ahí estaba retándome una vez más, esa era la versión mejorada de Freddie, sin lugar a dudas, deslizó sus manos hasta posarlas sobre mis glúteos acercándome hacia él, haciendo caer mi vientre sobre su prominente erección. Soltó un gemido. ¿Quería jugar? Pues yo también jugaría, comencé a se deslizarme sobre él, arqueó el cuello, apretó los ojos, gruñía._ —¡Ya basta!—_Dijo tomándome por las muñecas.

_—¡Qué miedo Fredward!— _Respondí a su acto imitando una voz estúpida. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y lo expulsé sobre su cara con fuerza. Tomé sus manos y las llevé a mi espalda deteniéndolas justo sobre el broche de mi sostén. —_¿Qué esperas? ¿Una foto para el recuerdo?—_ Le pregunté furiosamente, porque permanecía estático. Lo desabrochó y cayó por mis hombros y la lancé a algún lugar de la habitación.

—_Pensándolo bien no estaría mal._— Replicó. Hundí un par de dedos en su frente, hasta hacerla sangrar. Quitó mi mano con brusquedad, atrayéndome hacía él, pasó una de sus manos por mi espalda pegándome aún más a su cuerpo, envolviéndome además en un beso necesitado. Había alcanzado el punto de no retorno, era urgente la necesidad de estar con él. Interrumpí el beso. Me levanté y me coloqué al pie de la cama quitando sus zapatos y calcetines, rodé sus pantalones. Fruncí los labios, me quedé parada sin decir nada, sonreí ante la mueca de impaciencia que se formó en su cara. Si quería algo debía venir por ello, y así lo hizo; se levantó impetuosamente y me rodeó con sus brazos haciendo chocar mi torso desnudo contra el suyo. Liberó una de sus manos, enterró su cara en mi cuello, desabrochó mis shorts de jean, deslizó ahora con sus dos manos la prenda hasta hacerla caer al suelo. Mordisqueba y lamía mis senos, lo que me hizo entremecer. —_¿Aterrada?— _Dijo suavemente a mi oído. Me hizo temblar la profundidad de su voz. Volvió a mi boca para besarme desenfrenadamente lo empujé contra la cama, la situación era mía empezaría y terminaría cuando yo lo dispusiera, y debía hacérselo saber._  
_

—_Aterrada no es una palabra que alguna vez logre definirme_— Le dije clavando en sus ojos una mirada gélida. Mojé mis labios con mi lengua, comencé besar, morder y lamer cada centímetro de su piel, al menos esa noche él me pertenecía. Introdujé sus manos dentro de sus bóxers, los halé con suavidad primero, luego con rudeza hasta despojarlo de ellos, me lancé sobre él de nuevo sentándome a horcajadas sobre su miembro erecto, soltó un gruñido. —_Ahora quiero que te quedes quieto Benson.— _Le advertí._  
_

_—Sam por favor ¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres volverme loco? ¿Verdad?— _Arrugué la frente y le ignoré por completo. ¿Loco? ¿Más de lo que lo estaba yo? Eso ya era simplemente imposible, habíamos roto la barrera que nos mantenía lejos y nada sería igual de nuevo._  
_

_—Y en silencio...—_Exigí colocando uno de mis dedos sobre su boca para hacerlo callar. Era mi juego, mío, jugaríamos con mis reglas. Lo introduje dentro de mi, un escalofrío estremecedor recorrió mi cuerpo, nuestros gemidos se mezclaban, no, ya no había vuelta atrás. Me arrepentiría por ello, pero no se repetiría, seguramente no, aquello aliviaba la culpa. Minutos después caí desplomada sobre su pecho, cada músculo de mi piel se contrajo provocando un placer indescriptible, su torso desnudo parecía el mejor lugar del mundo. Pero ese lugar no era mío, dentro palpitaba un corazón cuyos latidos no me pertenecían. Cuando al fin me repuse me rodé sobre uno de mis costados y me tumbé sobre la cama, si se atrevía a hablar lo pagaría muy caro. Pero en vez de eso me tomó por sorpresa colocándose encima de mí, besó mi frente, mi nariz y mi boca.

—_Es mi turno._— Dijo contra mis labios.

—_¿Uh?_— Respondí sin tener muy clara su actitud. Introdujo sus manos por los costados de mis caderas deslizando mi ropa interior, me estremecí con el solo roce de su piel. Dejó caer su peso sobre mí, eso me gustaba mucho más que al principio. Lo observé detenidamente, trazó con su lengua una línea hasta llegar a mis senos, los mordisqueaba y lamía. No era un juego, ya no, y si si lo era ya había perdido, por increíble que pareciera. De nuevo lo sentí dentro de mí con su cabeza enterrada en mi cuello, nuestros gemidos se mezclaban de nuevo, de un momento a otro se detuvo.

—_¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Sigue! ¡Ya estoy cerca!_— Le grité. No hizo lo que le pedía, me sentía entre molesta y divertida por la osadía de Freddie Benson, nada más y nada menos que de Freddie Benson, pero debía esforzarse más para lograr sorprenderme. Clavé mis uñas en su espalda hasta que reaccionó, me embistió con fuerza y desenfreno, hasta sentir dentro de mi vientre una calidez que advertía que Freddie había llegado al límite y yo también lo había alcanzado de nuevo, mi espalda se arqueó involuntariamente. Mordió suavemente uno de mis hombros, se quedó sobre mí ahora mirándome fijamente, besando mi cara por todos lados de manera suave hasta que nuestras respiraciones se nivelaron, deslicé mis manos por su rostro, por su cabello que se colaba entre mis dedos. Lo que había pasado era increíble, pero ya era eso, pasado.

—¡_Quítate!_— Le grité apartándolo bruscamente. Me rodé sobre uno de mis costados y le dí la espalda.

—_También te quiero Sam, estuviste genial— _Musitó con ironía. Era imperiosa la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, de sentir su calor, de dormir tal vez sobre su pecho, pero no, era imposible.

—_Cállate, ¡quiero dormir!_— Le grité tomando una de las sábanas azules y arropándome hasta el cuello, cerraría los ojos y al despertar el ya no estaría, así debía ser. Sentí la calidez de la piel de sus brazos sobre los míos, solté un suspiro, después de todo, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

* * *

La suavidad de un beso sobre mi mejilla me hizo despertar, apreté fuerte los párpados, deseando tampoco despertar de un mágnifico sueño, ¿o no lo era? Al abrir los ojos la presencia de Freddie junto a mí lo había confirmado, no, no lo había soñado, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿por qué demonios no se había marchado? Quise reclamarle, pero yo era tan culpable de lo que había sucedido, tanto como él, así que me contuve, lo miré detenidamente, miles de cosas pasaban por mi mente. Creí que con eso terminaría todo, ya no me sentiría más peturbada por su presencia, ni sentiría estúpidos celos hacía una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, de Carly, mi mejor amiga y como lo había presentido, me sentía culpable.

_—Maldito remordimiento de conciencia_— Murmuré más para mi misma que para con Freddie.

—_¿Qué?—_ Preguntó, lucía confundido._  
_

—_¡Qué tienes razón, soy una maldita egoísta!—_Espeté furiosa, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, solo debíamos alejarnos, debía mantener la distancia con él y con suerte Carly no lo notaría._  
_

—_Sam..._— Intentó abrazarme, pero me escurrí.

—_Eres un completo imbécil.—_ Le dije clavándole un codazo en el estómago. Me levanté impetuosamente, enrrollándome en la sábana, Freddie también permanecía desnudo, reí internamente, pero la hora de poner las cosas claras había llegado. —_Yo no estoy aquí, ni por mí, ni por ti Freddie, no te equivoques lo que pasó no significa nada, no cambia nada, lo nuestro hace mucho tiempo que acabó.—_ Espeté, me miró arqueando las cejas, pero aparte de eso no hizo más nada. Comencé a buscar con la vista su ropa y luego la recogí de los alrededores de mi habitación lanzándole pieza por pieza, su camisa era lo único que no había encontrado._ —Vístete—_ Exigí, me dirigí al cajón donde guardaba las pijamas y la ropa interior, me coloqué lo primero que estuvo al alcance de mis manos. Lo miré rápidamente para percatarme de que ya se había vestido. _—Ya te vas—_ Le advirtí parándome bajo el umbral de la puerta señalando la salida de mi habitación._  
_

—_Por favor, no.— _Suplicó. ¿Qué más quería de mí? Ya lo había tenido todo, su presencia solo era una tortura. Él quería a mi amiga... o ¿no?_  
_

—_Carly... ¿La amas? y mira que estoy hablando en serio_.— Le pregunté firmemente, aunque no tenía caso que lo hiciera._  
_

—_Después de lo que pasó. No estoy seguro de eso.—_Respondió para mi sorpresa, pero como en un principio le había dicho, eso no cambiaría nada._  
_

—_¡Vete!— _Le exigí enloquecidamente, simplemente no podía soportarlo._  
_

—_Maldita sea Sam, no quiero irme.— _Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi, finalmente me acorraló con sus brazos contra el marco de la puerta._  
_

—_Gibby me contó de ustedes, no lo creí hasta que vaya, lo ví con mis propios ojos, ¿Y yo qué hice aún sabiéndolo? Amanecí desnuda en la misma cama que el novio de mi mejor amiga luego de habernos revolcado como cerdos. Va a odiarme y lo merezco, maldición.—_ Más que decírselo a Freddie me lo decía a mi misma, la rabia y la culpabilidad eran terribles, golpeé mi cabeza una y otra vez furiosamente con el marco, castigándome de alguna manera por lo que había hecho._  
_

—_Las cosas no son así.—_ Me haló por los hombros deteniéndome._ —Escucha_— Levantó mi mentón. ¿Palabrería? Era lo menos que necesitaba. Salté sobre sus pies furiosamente, él también merecía una cuota del castigo._— Carly y yo no somos novios, es díficil de explicar porque no lo entenderías.— _Dijo entre dientes y con dificultad. Carly lo había dicho, ahora él, ¿qué pasaba entre ellos entonces? Ya no importaba, no tenía caso, eventualmente yo me iría de nuevo, lo único que me ataba a Seattle era Melanie, solo ella._  
_

—_Inténtalo.— _Mascullé encogiendo los hombros y tratando de parecer natural._  
_

_—Yo... No puedo decírtelo, juré no hacerlo.— _Colocó sus manos sobre su nuca y suspiró con frustración. Tensé los labios y lo empujé, me devolví a la cama.

_—Está bien Freddie, eso no tiene caso, ya te dije que nada cambiará, olvidalo, olvida lo que te dije, olvida lo que pasó, y sobre todo...Olvídame.—_ Esquivé su mirada, me senté sobre la cama y abracé mis piernas, dejé caer la cabeza sobre ellas, ¿realmente quería a Freddie lejos? No, lo necesitaba junto a mí y a la vez no, a la vez lo necesitaba a miles de kilómetros. Si Melanie no fuera enfermado, o mejor dicho, no estuviera muriendo; yo no estaría allí lamentandome por mis errores y no es como si la reponsabilizara por lo que pasaba, pero al menos todo habría sido muy diferente._  
_

_—No pidas un imposible— _Se acercó lentamente, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿No quería alejarse de mí? Reí internamente, vaya que Freddie estaba más loco que yo. _  
_

_—Como quieras, solo déjame, la soledad es mejor compañera que tú, no me mató antes, no me matará ahora.— _Respondí toscamente, conmigo no tendría nada asegurado, lo mejor era que se alejara de mí. _  
_

_—¿Qué pasa?— _Preguntó suavemente tomando asiento a mi lado. Freddie era tierno, era lindo y tierno, era fuerte y tierno, era estúpido y tierno, era un ñoño y tierno, era un imbécil y tierno. Sonreí, después de todo no se sentía tan mal tener a alguien con quien desahogarse de vez en cuando. _  
_

_—Melanie... Está muriendo.—_ Suspiré, finalmente lo había dicho y me sentía más aliviada por eso. Me acosté a lo largo de la cama viendo un punto perdido en el techo. Dentro de la habitación solo había silencio, Freddie no opinaba y le agradecía por ello, no quería dar explicaciones, para nada lo quería.

—_Me estoy orinando._— Dije levantándome. Arrastré los pies hasta el pequeño baño de mi habitación, una vez dentro lancé fuertemente la puerta y la aseguré, era una advertencia para Freddie ya había sido suficiente, debía irse.

—_¡Sam!_— Gritó. Forcejeó un poco.—_Sam abre, también necesito el baño.—_ Dijo tocando encolerizadamente.

—_En la sala hay otro Benson, ¡no seas idiota!_— Espeté. Me quité la ropa rápidamente, abrí la regadera y me metí sin pensarlo mucho, me quedé debajo del agua al menos cinco minutos. Tomé una toalla, hacía un frío terrible. Salí temiendo que Freddie— quien últimamente me retaba prácticamente cada vez que respiraba— no se hubiera marchado. Me vestí de nuevo escogiendo algo cómodo. No se escuchaba ruido alguno, Freddie, finalmente se había ido. Solté un bufido decidida a retomar lo que había comenzado el día anterior. Destapé el cuñete de pintura blanca, preparé el rodillo y la brocha. Tomé el removedor de papel tapiz y una esponja, para removerlo de una de las paredes del pasillo que conducía a los cuartos y al baño. Solo debía retirar la rídicula repisa que había armado Melanie, y que consideraba uno de sus tesoros más preciados. Antes de comenzar, debía retirarla, pero algo salió mal, al intentar bajarla con todo y las fotografías que estaban sobre ella, me tambaleé y caí con todo y repisa al suelo. Grité y me quejé, pero no tenia caso. Me levanté rápidamente dispuesta a arreglarlo, no tenía otra opción. Al caminar varios trozos de cristal roto se incrustaron en las plantas de mis pies. Me sentía realmente molesta por lo que me había pasado. De reojo pude notar que Freddie no se había ido, me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

_—¿Qué miras?— _Pregunté mandándole una mirada furiosa. —_Creí que ya te habías ido._— Suavicé el tono de mi voz, considerando que no era necesario seguir en la misma pelea sin fin, no tenía ánimos, mucho menos tiempo.

—_Sam, ¿qué haces?_— Preguntó acercándose y colocándose a pasos de mí.

—_Intentaba bajar esto.— _Señalé la repisa, la rabia volvió a rugir en mi interior, la había arruinado._— ¡Maldición! Esas fotos eran una especie de cursi tesoro para..._

—_¿Melanie?— _Completó la frase, asentí no muy segura de que significaba eso. _— Puedo ayudarte si me lo permites._— Se acuclilló y tomó un par de portarretratos. _  
_

_—¡Es abrumadora la facilidad con la que hago todo mal!—_ Grité. La repisa de Melanie, mis pies, la amistad de Carly..._  
_

_—No siempre es así, esto podemos arreglarlo.—_ Respondió con simpleza dando vuelta a la repisa seriamente golpeada._  
_

_—¡Vete, estoy bien!— _Le exigí arrebatando las fotografías de sus manos, lo empujé y lo hice caer de nalgas, me miraba con los ojos de par en par, se mostraba confuso, sacudió la cabeza._  
_

_—¿De verdad crees que con un par de palabras vas a convencerme?_ _Tus ojos gritan que no lo estás, que necesitas un abrazo, alguien en quien confiar, alguien que...— _Traté de ignorar sus palabras, pero estaba en lo cierto. Yo necesitaba a alguien... Yo lo necesitaba a él._  
_

_—¡Los ojos no gritan!— _Le interrumpí sin mirarle a los ojos.

_—¡Sabes lo que quise decir!— _Me dijo, me gritó más bien, acusadoramente._ —Puedes confiar en mí, no sé que se supone que estás haciendo, si estás redecorando, o tumbando la casa, si no quieres decirme nada, bien, no tendré problema con eso, pero permiteme estar a tu lado ayudándote en lo que sea que estás haciendo.— _Dijo ahora más calmado, pero firmemente. Freddie era una persona repugnantemente adorable. Tomé asiento en el suelo, comencé a retirar los vidrios rotos de los marcos de las fotografías tiradas en el piso, mis dedos ya tenían algunos cortes, pero nada de mayor importancia, los apilé uno tras otro hacia uno de mis costados._  
_

_—Lo hago por ella.—_ Le dije con simpleza._  
_

_—¿Uh?—_ Reaccionó sorprendido._  
_

_—Ella amaba este lugar, pero también lo odiaba.—_ Le dije evitando su mirada entretanto recogí la pila de portarretratos que había agolpado a mi lado llevándolos conmigo. Me senté sobre el sillón cubierto de plástico, coloqué las fotografías a mi lado y recargué la cabeza contra el respaldo. Suspiré, cerré los ojos, estaba agotada por todo. ¿Cómo estaría Melanie en ese instante? ¿Como reaccionaría Carly si se enterara de lo que había pasado? Me maldije, me odiaría, sin duda._  
_

_—¿Eso es posible?—_ Replicó, momentos después sentí como tomaba asiento a mi lado._  
_

_—Al fin y al cabo es una Puckett.—_ Reí saliendo de mis pensamientos. Abrí los ojos y lo miré como si fuera lo más obvio. _  
_

_—Definitivamente es posible.— _Asintió sonriendo._  
_

_—Decía que esto era lúgubre, tétrico, bizarro, y un montón de palabras más que no tengo ni puta idea de qué significan. Pero que aún así lo amaba, porque aquí crecimos juntas, porque mal que bien, en este lugar nuestra madre trató de ser una madre.—_ Freddie no dejaba de sonreír estúpidamente, estaba comenzando a molestarme. _— ¡No te rías!—_Le exigí de manera furiosa, clavé en su pecho desnudo un puñetazo. Cerró los ojos y mordió sus labios, respiraba entrecortadamente, reí, pero no lo notó. _  
_

_—No me estoy riendo, solo sonrío, porque...— _Acunó mi rostro en sus manos._— Puedes ser linda cuando te lo propones.— _Completó, clavó su mirada en la mía._  
_

_—Te juro que si vuelves a llamarme linda y...— _Dije entre dientes, estaba molesta y a la vez no, relajé el semblante, me acerqué a su cara. _—Bésame.—_Le pedí; sin vacilación se acercó aún más de modo que ya su respiración y la mía se mezclaban, rozó su nariz con la mía._—Espera— _Lo detuve. _—Bésame...—_Tomé una gran bocanada de aire._— Como si me amaras.— _Completé. Si, como si me amara, porque no lo hacía; como si me amara, porque no me pertenecía su amor; como si me amara, porque todo eso tendría un final; la certeza de que eso sería así caía sobre mis hombros y la sensación era aplastante._  
_

_—¡Sam!—_ Replicó. Rocé mis labios contra los suyos invitándolo a que se callara e hiciera lo que le había pedido. Apoyé mi frente contra la suya y sin más preámbulos me besó. Segundos después se despegó suavemente, no, no quería darle explicaciones, no eran necesarias, ¿no podía solo hacer lo que le pedía? Yo lo besé de vuelta acallándolo y el correspondió nuevamente._  
_

_—Por favor, solo no digas nada— _Suspiró, dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo. Alcancé la fotografía que reposaba de primera en la pila y la apoyé sobre mis piernas. Melanie lucía tan feliz, toqué su silueta en la foto una y otra vez. ¿Que sería de ella? ¿Finalmente moriría y yo no podría hacer nada? Mi corazón dió un vuelco, lo que me sobrevenía era puramente inevitable.

_—Sam... ¿Qué pasa con tu hermana?— _Preguntó Freddie pasando una de sus manos por mi cabello, realmente no quería hablar de eso._ —Entiendo, si no quieres decirlo, solo no lo digas, está bien.—_ Dijo suavemente, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y suspiré largamente antes de disponerme a hablar._  
_

_—Tenía mucho tiempo sin verla, hace un año supimos que tenía una terrible enfermedad.—_ Le dije. Fruncí los labios y rasqué mi frente tratando de recordar el nombre de lo que tenía._ —Leucemia Linflobrástica Aguda.— _Proseguí, mi voz tembló. Pude haber dicho simplemente cáncer, maldito cáncer._  
_

_—¿No es acaso Linfoblástica?— _Me corrigió. Le mandé una mirada furiosa y tensé los labios. ¿Hablaba en serio? Era un estúpido ñoño, le hablaba de lo que sentía y solo se había fijado en el hecho de que había pronunciado mal una palabra.—_Sigue Sam, solo no me hagas caso.—_ Dijo nervioso._  
_

_—Bien, eso, ¿si? Hemos agotado todos los recursos—_Tragué grueso, de hecho así era, ya a Melanie se le habían practicado todos los tratamientos posibles, era prácticamente nada lo que se podía hacer.—_ Incluso me extrajeron médula para tranplartarsela— _Recordé todo el tiempo que mi espalda estuvo adolorida, pero valió la pena, Mel pudo vivir un poco más y mejor gracias a ello. Me recosté y apoyé mi cabeza sobre las piernas de Freddie la foto cayó sobre mi pecho. De repente la conversación había terminado. Resoplé. —_Puede que de verdad sea una persona abrasiva,_ _pero yo...— _Mordí mis labios._ —La amo Benson, no sé por que te digo esto, honestamente supongo que es porque no tengo a nadie más a quien contarle las patéticas cosas que me pasan.— _Sonreí, en ese momento tenía a alguien que si bien no sabía si le importaban mis cosas, al menos las escuchaba, Freddie Benson._  
_

_—¿Y Carly?— _Preguntó al parecer confundido. _¿Carly?_ También me preguntaba eso, ¿por qué no estaba ella conmigo en vez de Freddie? ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Qué nos había alejado al punto de que ni siquiera el teléfono me atendía? Resoplé, la respuesta estaba frente a mis ojos. _  
_

_—Ha estado rara últimamente—_ Respondí no muy segura de lo que decía. _—Muy rara a decir verdad, no sé que le pasa, he tratado de liberar esto que me ha estado ahogando y no había podido, delante de mi familia solo debo ser fuerte, sonriente, indestructible— _Aparté un mechón de cabello que resbaló por mi cara._— Pero necesitaba un respiro.— _Sonreí mirándolo a los ojos, gracias a él lo había tenido._ —A Carly he intentado decírselo, intenté desahogarme, pero armó una discusión estúpida, solo habla de cosas tontas, es desesperante, ¿sabes? Y creo que tú tienes mucho que ver con eso— _Le dije acusadoramente._ —Yo sabía lo importante que era para ella la fiesta de Spencer, no quise empañarle ese día de verdad, sentí que me había portado mal con ella por lo que pasó entre tú y yo...—_ Y una vez más mi subconsciente me había traicionado. Llevé una mano a mi boca, era inútil el reflejo, ya no tenía caso. Arrugé la frente, luego le hice un puchero. Sonrió. —_No quería, solo quise contentar a Spencer para ella y no le importó, ¿puedes creerlo?— _Encogí los hombros, reí._  
_

_—Creo que deberías colocarte algo, ya te has lastimado mucho últimamente.—_ Dijo tomando una de mis manos, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos._  
_

_—Supongo.— _Suspiré. Levanté con mi mano libre la foto._—Esta fotografía es su favorita— _Sonreí._ —Ella armó esa rara colección sobre la repisa.—_ Continué, no sabía cómo, pero el asunto de la repisa debía arreglarlo. _— El tío Carmelo y mi primo Chaz.—_ Los señalé en la foto y no pude evitar reír al recordar como obligué a Freddie a ingresar jamón con miel dentro de sus pantalones a la cárcel. _ —Si que son fuertes a pesar de su tamaño—_ Me señalé a mi misma, y vaya que lo eran ambos me alzaban en lo alto apenas con una mano._ —Wow la tía Maggie con mamá— _Reí sonoramente._ —Sus boobies son falsas— _Agregué._ —La prima Annie— _Le miré riendo pudiendo a duras penas contener las ganas de reír, si, Annie le había tatuado mi cara a Freddie años atrás, tiempos que no volverían, lamentablemente. _—Mis_ _primas Judy y Tanya_— Parecían rudas, pero en el fondo tenían un gran corazón._ —__Mis primos Garth_ y mi primo Greg Patillo— Los dos Pucketts más inofensivos, de hecho eran hombres._ —J'Mam-maw..._

_—¿Eh?— _Interrumpió._  
_

_—Abue mama, Daah—_ Le saqué la lengua, ¿acaso no era obvio? Mil veces me había escuchado hablar de ella._ —Mel...—_Suspiré, mi corazón se estrujó._— Wow wow wow mis tres fantásticos— _Dije haciendo un gran círculo con mi dedo sobre la foto, y vaya que lo eran, como amaba a aquellos tres adorables locos. _—El tío Morris, el tío Buzz y el tío tío Frank— _Suspiré_. —__Este día fue genial, fue en Acción de Gracias, hace seis años, nosotros mismos matamos al pavo—_ Pobre y delicioso pavo._ —Estábamos todos juntos por primera vez, el tío Carmelo era el único que cumplía condena en ese momento, así que decidimos todos ir a compartir con él.— _Hice una pausa, probablemente si hubiera en un futuro una reunión familiar, Melanie no estaría en ella._—Siempre hemos sabido lo que tenemos, pero nunca esperamos algún día perderlo, ¿eh?— _Sonreí, nada más cercano a la cruda realidad como lo que acababa de decir._  
_

_—¿Dónde está ella? ¿Melanie?—_ Preguntó. Soltó el agarre de mi mano y empezó a deslizar la suya por entre mi cabello._  
_

_—Está en Boston, con Pam y mi abuela.— _Me detuve y solté un suspiro, ¿por qué no tenía noticias de ellas? Acaso algo malo había pasado?— _Estuve con ellas hasta la semana pasada, está terminando lo que dice es su última sesión de quimioterapia.— _Espanté esas ideas de mi cabeza, mi deseo era que esa última terapia le ayudara, le diera una esperanza de vida._ —Se entregó a la muerte Benson, no quiere seguir, quiere venir a morir aquí.—_ Luego recordé lo que me había llevado a Seattle, simplemente preparaba su penúltima morada, por no decir la última, la cual sería su tumba._ —¡Maldición!—_Clavé mi codo en su pierna tratando de drenar la rabia que sentía por eso.

_—¡Sam!— _Reclamó. Caí en cuenta de lo que había hecho y reí para mis adentros, lo sentía, pero no se lo haría saber.

_—Volví a este horrible lugar porque quiero hacerlo más agradable para ella, yo no pensé volver en mucho tiempo, pero definitivamente aprendí algo, no hagas planes, la vida tratará de cambiarlos a como dé lugar.— _Reí brevemente. Si nada hubiera pasado justo en ese momento seguiría en Los Ángeles, muy probablemente. —_Quisiera que encontrara un motivo para seguir, pero no, no lo he hallado para ella, verás somos tan tercas tanto una como la otra, tan diferentes y parecidas.— _Tensé los labios, ya no quería seguir tocando el agobiante tema de la enfermedad de mi hermana. —_Estoy agotada, ya no quiero hablar más de esto.— _Suspiré._  
_

_—Sam yo...— _Contrarestó fijando su mirada en la mía._  
_

_—Por favor, no necesito tu lástima.— _Interrumpí, en efecto lo menos que necesitaba era su compasión. Me levanté impetuosamente deseando golpearlo, le mandé una mirada furiosa._  
_

_—Yo no te tengo lástima.— _Resopló y parecía sincero._  
_

_—Oye, ¡cállate! ¿Si? ¡Solo cállate Freddie!— _Le exigí. Recargué mi cabeza sobre el espaldar del sillón._  
_

_—Sam...— _Dijo Freddie arrodillándose a mi lado. Solté un gruñido, estuve a punto de golpearlo, empuñé la mano, pero impulsivamente la extendí sobre su pecho. Acunó mi cara entre sus grandes manos y me besó de manera urgente. Respondí a su gesto empujándolo haciéndolo desplomarse a lo largo del sofá y dejé caer mi peso sobre él. Deslizó sus manos por debajo de mi espalda, me aventuré a besar y mordisquear su cuello.

_—Sam...— _Dijo a mi oído. Solté un gruñido, no era tiempo de hablar. Sacó mi cara de su cuello suavemente y me miró fija y directamente a los ojos._  
_

_—¿Uh?—_ No entendía que quería, ¿por qué me había hecho detenerme, si él lo había iniciado todo?_  
_

_—Bésame...—_ Respondió. Solté un suspiro y me acerqué a su boca rozando sus labios con los míos. Me apartó de nuevo, ¿qué demonios pasaba con él?_ —Espera..._— Lo miré expectante, ¿de qué se trataba todo eso? — _Bésame, como si me amaras.— _Sacudí la cabeza, ¿estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo? ¿Qué más daba? Lo besé suavemente, no pude evitar sonreír con mi boca contra la suya. Luego profundicé aún más el beso, el punto de no retorno ya no lo representaba el hecho de que habíamos estado juntos la noche anterior, sino justo ese instante en el que Freddie me había demostrado que le importaba más de lo que creí, bien dicen que obras son amores y él se estaba comportando estúpidamente adorable.

* * *

**Nos vemos en la tercera y última parte de este especial: ****_Herida Última Parte: Entre El Amor y El Odio  
_**

**Contestando reviews:**

**The color blood: _¡Me alegro mucho de que te haya encantado! n.n_**

**Ramon: _¡Son ideas tuyas! Nah, es cierto, si me cambié de nombre. :)_**

**Just seddie and jennette: _¡Me encantó que te haya encantando! ¡En serio me encanta que te encante! :3_**

**Tocino Boliviano 94: _Como diría mi amigo el chavo, 'Chanfle' así son las mamás, lo siento : /. ¡Me alegro mucho de que te haya encantando el capítulo anterior! :3_**


End file.
